You Truly Are The One
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: Mr. Shuester's identical twin nieces are living with him now after their parent's died, making them join MvKinley High and Glee club. But what happens when Finn Hudson falls for Rachel Berry? Find out
1. Chapter 1

**You Truly Are The One**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Summary**

**What happens when Mr. Shuester's twin neices have been living with him since the summer after their parent's die in a car crash making them both join McKinley High and joining Glee Club and they become great friends with everybody but what happens when Finn Hudson falls for one of Mr. Shue's neices knowing that he already has a girlfriend. Will Finn remain in his relationship with his girlfriend or will he finds his true feelings and try to fight to be with the girl he really loves? **

**Find out what happens.**

**In Quinn's POV.**

Hi I'm Quinn Fabray, I'm 17 years old, I'm popular but also nice, I'm the president of the celibacy club here at McKinley High, part of Glee Club, I'm a cheerleader on the famous Cheerio's team here in Lima Ohio, but I'm not head Cheerleader, no that _damn_ spot belongs to Santana Lopez but I'm Co Caption and one of these days I will be head cheerio. Coach Sue Sylvester, is a very headstrong but evil kind of woman who hates Mr. Shuester for some reason but he's our Spanish Teacher and Glee Club teacher and she coaches the cheerios.

I maybe popular but I'm still nice and I'm best friends with Finn Hudson who is also my cousin, Finn's the most popular Football and Basketball player and hottest guy at McKinley High, Kurt Hummel who is openly gay but we still love him is also my best friend along with Mercedes Jones since forever and she's african american but she's also a diva when it comes to singing and she has a amazing voice that makes our heart beat fast and a few other people when it comes to Glee club and my school status.

Anyways I'm dating Noah Puckerman who is also on football team with Finn here at McKinley but he goes by Puck and he's a badass and girls love him but I will never let any girl take my boyfriend away from me because he's mine, I want to have kids someday with him.

Finn is in a relationship with the Caption of the Cheerio's **_Santana Lopez_**, who Spanish American but speaks English with a light accent, she makes people's lives a living hell, she picks on the weak with her side kick Brittany who is also a Cheerio and she sleeps around with guys behind Finn's back and we all hate her because she knows that if we tell Finn, then she will tell him that we knew all along and didn't bother to tell him ,then he will hate us so we don't because we want him to find out on his own what a skank she really is.

Santana and Finn are also Co Captions of Glee club and they always get duets together because Mr. Shuester knows they will get mad if they don't get what they want so he gives out some solo's but they always get paired together.

Tomorrow is the first day first day of our Junior year for all of us and I can't wait to enjoy my year of not having to deal with Santana in my personal life since she's always with Finn and she hates when me and Puck are always kissing or going on dates but that's what couples do unlike her.

**In Mr. Shuester's POV.**

I'm Will Shuester and I work at McKinley High as a Spanish teacher and I run Glee Club which is Show Choir and we compete with other show choirs.

I got divorce last year from my wife Terri and I'm glad were no longer married because we had a hard marriage that couldn't be repaired.

Anyways I got news over the summer that my neices are coming to live with me. Yes I have a sister named Cristinia Shuester-Berry and she married a guy named Leroy Berry but they got into a car crash over the summer and left their identical twin daughters with me who I love very much.

They mean so much because they are the other thing that reminds me of my brother and brother in law. Today their coming in from New York where they were born since my brother got them when they were babies and I haven't seen them since they were in middle school.

The door bell rings and I walk to the door opening it to see two girls smiling at me brightly while wearing matching black mini skirts that are really short even shorter then the Cheerio's uniform at McKinley, they have black heels on showing off just long their tan legs are and their wearing pink and white halter tops that are showing alot of stomach which are pretty well fit and petite.

I see that one of my nieces has long dark brown hair with light brown high lights in it and her hair is slightly curly and she has bangs which reminds me of my sister Cristinia while the other one as her hair the same color but her hair is up in a high pony tail and bangs also.

The black black mini skirts on these girls are showing off just how amazing their tan legs are and their petite but curvy figures look great.

I know I shouldn't be looking a young ladies breasts but they both have pretty are full and round ones that are perky but not too much not that I look at girl's breast or anything but I can tell there real unlike Santana Lopez not that I look at my student's chest but Santana tells everybody every day that her breast are fake.

"Rachel and Crista is that really you? I asked them shocked at how much they have grown since I last saw them.

"Hey uncle Will, yes it's us but I bet you can't tell us apart? one of the girls said making me chuckle.

"The that just talked is Crista Berry. I said unsure but she squeals nodding and hugs me. "You got it right which is the first. Crista says giggling.

"Very funny Crista, you really are just like your mother with her humor, how are you Rachel? I asked the other twin who hasn't said a word.

"I'm very good thanks for asking uncle william, how are you tonight? I smile at Rachel telling her that I'm good. Rachel is just like her father who was always so well mannered but she still had my sister in her.

"Come in girls so you get ready for school tomorrow and it's 1:30 in the morning. I tell them and they walk in with their stuff and I show them their new rooms since I got a bigger house where they can have their own room. I ask them if they had anything to eat and they nod and they said good night to me and I do the same before going to my own room and going right to sleep.

**The next day at School in Quinn's POV.**

I walked into School with one of my best friends Mercedes Jones while wearing my new Cheerio's uniform with my blond hair nicely curled and in a high pony tail. I can fit my uniforms again since I got my petite figure back after giving birth to my daughter Beth by my boyfriend Puck and we gave Beth up for adopted but it's a open adoption so we can visit her any time and we get letters and pictures of her.

"Hey Quinn who are those girls in the arms of Mr. Shue? Mercedes asked me and I stare at her confused before looking straight to see Mr. Shue's arm around two identical twin girl's shoulders which is shocking because I have never seen Identical twin girls or any identical twins here in Ohio.

"Do you think Mr. Shuester is sleeping with them "Cedes" you know since he's divorced now? I asked her smirking and she chuckles hitting my arm knowing that it was wrong joke.

"Girl you damn well that was just wrong and I don't think Mr. Shue would something that low and they look really pretty. She says looking at them.

"I know come on before were late for homeroom and you know I hate being late. I tell her and she chuckles.

* * *

**With Rachel Berry in her POV.**

I had two classes with out my twin sister Crista and it was odd because me and Crista have always been together and never apart.

I became great friends with these girls named Mira and Carlia Johns who are fraternal twins, Janelle Conners who is african american, Star Wright who is Janielle's cousin and also african american, Tami wilson who is shy but also nice and she's Spanish american, Raina Gates, Andrea and Valerie Shep, Evermore Wills who has a French accent and Willow Hampton.

Their popular girls for so nice to everybody and their on the Cheerleading team but their called Cheerios and everybody knows their names.

Their thinking about joining Glee club which my uncle William runs but me and my sister haven't joined yet.

I'm at my locker when I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see girl with blond hair that's in a high pony tail and she's taller then me well most people are taller then me and Crista anyways.

She's standing in front of me with a soft smile on her perfectly round face showing off her hazel green eyes while wearing those Cheerio's uniforms.

"Hello can I help you with something? I asked her so nicely that she grins at me brightly.

"Hello I'm Quinn Fabray and I have been informed that you have to go to Coach Sue Sylvester's right away. She says brightly dragging me with her and I stare at her wondering what's going. We get to her office and I see that my twin sister is already there looking confused.

"Hey a seat next to your look alike Rachel Berry. I heard this woman say and I nod sitting down.

"No I saw your records and you were both part of your Cheerleading team am I right? She asked us and we both tell her yes.

"Well I saw your videos and I have to say that your both really good at what you do so I already have both of your uniforms in your lockers, wear them on game days and all the time and when were working out we have cheerleading short shorts for you both and tank tops. She tells us.

"Um what makes you think we want to be Cheerios anyways? Crista asked her and I stare Ms. Sylvester to see that she's wearing a odd smirk at her face.

"Because I have the rights to young lady and you will follow my rules am I clear? She asked Crista and Crista sighs nodding.

"**What do you think your doing Sue**? I heard my uncle's voice and we both look at him to see that he's angry.

"Oh hey William I'm kind of busy here so maybe we can talk later about whatevers bugging you or how your hair is from another plant. She says making us stare at each other before giggling.

"You might need new Cheerio's Sue but do not bring my girls onto your team, you don't own them. Uncle William says sternly.

"Your Girls? are you trying to go to jail Will because I can make phone calls if you want me to. She says making us get angry with her.

"Hey, that's our uncle your talking about Ms. Sylvester and he would never that to any student. Me and Crista said at the same time pissed.

"Wait these are your nieces William? She asked him and he nods glaring at her.

"Girls do you want to join the Cheerios, I will make your lives wonderful if you do, what do you say? She asked us and we look at our uncle to see that he's getting angry.

"You can't bribe them Sue, if they want to try out for the Cheerleading team then they can but bribing will only make you worthless. He tells her.

"Ms. Sylvester why do you even want us on the Cheerios?, I mean were nice girls just focusing on school and we don't want to be mean to anybody and being Cheerio won't make us happy if were throwing slushies at people and picking on the weak or even trying to bring Glee club doww. Crista says.

"Yes we get that the Cheerio's have on nationals and yes we were Cheerleaders at our old school but we were still nice people,so why do you want us as Cheerios because me and Crista really don't understand.

I asked her linking my pinkie with hers as we stared at this some what crazy woman sitting in front of us.

"I see a young Sue Sylvester in both of you girls and I saw you girls on that video as leaders to those cheerleaders and you would make us win even more championships if your on the team and I promise that I won't bring Glee Club down anymore. She says smiling.

"Fine we will both Join your Cheerios if we don't have to wear those uniforms everyday and it goes for all your cheerios do we have a deal? I asked her.

"You wear the uniforms on game days, at practice and every other week and I will tell all my cheerios the same thing, is it a deal? She asked us.

"Fine it's a deal but no more slushies in faces and no more bullying or we don't join. Crista says strongly and I nod agreeing with her.

"Fine none of that or those people are in trouble. She says and we smile at her nicely. "Are you telling the truth Sue? Uncle will asks.

"Yes William if your neices are going to be on our team but I'm going to listen to them, these are my gems and I will respect them. She says.

"Come on girls, we have Spanish now. He says and we get up with our pinkie's still linked together.

"Girls make sure you wear those uniforms all this week but not next week. She yells and we say okay before leaving to go change.

I stare at my outfit which is a white and red top that looks cute on me, it also fits my petite body really well and it shows off just how big my breast are and how firm my body looks with a dark blue skirt on and dark blue flats on my feet, my hair is in a high curly pony tail with my bangs in my face and I'm wearing a little makeup on with my school bag on my shoulder.

Crista is wearing a dark blue short summer dress that looks great on her and she has on dark blue flats on along withher dark brown with light brown high lighted hair also up in a high pony tail like mine but she her bangs are to the side and she's wearing a little makeup that looks great on her.

"Are you sure about this girls because you don't have to do this. Our uncle asked us and we said that we wanted to do it.

"Were going to change uncle Will. Crista says and he says that he's going to wait for us. We nod and go into the girl's locker room and look for our Cheerio's lockers and we find them with our names on it. We look at them for a second before changing out of normal clothes and into our uniforms and we do are makeup again and smile at each other ready to face the world. We put our normal clothes and shoes into our school bags and grab our Cheerio's jackets and put them on and put on our sneakers.

"Are you ready Crista? I asked my best friend and twin sister. "Yup I just can't believe were doing this again. She says and we walk out together.

"Wow girls you look great, are you ready because were late. He says smiling at us nicely and we nod walking with him as we have our arms linked together.

We walk in the room and we see everybody staring at us and I see Quinn staring at me smiling brightly and I smile at her softly.

"Sorry I'm late everybody but we have new students here and their also my neices Rachel and Crista Berry so be nice. He tells the class and we take our sits together.

After class me and Crista walk out and we get stopped by Quinn and african american girl that looks nice.

"Hello Quinn Fabary and girl we don't know, this is my twin sister Crista. I tell her and they both hug us welcoming us to McKinley and the other girl says that her name is Mercedes Jones.

"So I see that you got your uniforms, that look amazing on both of you girls, I never met twin girls well not Identical ones. Quinn smiled.

"Which one of you girls is the oldest because you look like you really are identical. Mercedes asked us and we both start laughing.

"I'm the oldest but only for 5 minutes. I tell them and they nod and we all agreed to be friends.

"Oh well Rachel and Crista, I was wondering if you heard of anything about McKinley High's Glee club? Quinn asked and I nod telling her that I have.

"Great well I know this may sound forward but I was wondering if you girls wanted to Join Glee club? I froze hearing those words.

"You want us to join Glee Club? but wouldn't that be odd since your a Cheerio like us? I asked her and she shook her head no.

"No we really need more people to join us and you seem like you and your sister can sing and dance, what do you say? She asked.

"I say you have yourself a deal miss Fabray, I will talk to some of my other friends about it but we will be trying out. I tell her and she squeals hugging me and I giggle hugging her back.

"Thank you Rachy, your really a great friend, be at the Choir room at 3:15 so you can try out. She says smiling brightly before running off with Mercedes.

"Hey _**Rachy**,_ are you serious about Joining Glee club? I heard the voice of my twin sister, I turn to her nodded and she squeals loving it.

"We have to fit in some how sis and now that were Cheerios we can finally do that and we need to change this school around for the better.

She says smirking and I think about for a minute before sticking my pinkie out that she grabs ahold of it smiling at me and I agree with heras we walk off talking.

**In Finn's POV.**

I haven't seen my cousin/best friend Quinn Fabray all day since this morning and I worried that she was ignoring me since my girlfriend Santana made it clear that she didn't want to be around Puck or Quinn because she's way popular then them.

Yes were the It couple at McKinley but I still don't feel like I'm in a relationship. Santana and I have been in a relationship since 7th grade and now were Juniors and I'm feeling like I need something different.

I walk down the hall when I hear giggling and I whipped around to see about the two girls from Spanish class laughing with each other while wearing the Cheerios uniforms which look really hot on them, yes cheerleaders at this school are hot since my girlfriend is head Cheerleader and my cousin is a cheerleader but these girls are drop dead gorgeous. I froze in shocked to see that there are two girls really are identical twins.

I have never seen Identical twin girls at school. I stare at one of the twins to see that she has her hair up aswell as the other one and they are both short but who cares, they were still really hot and I wanted to get to know the girl with the bangs in her pretty face.

"Hey your Rachel and Crista Berry right? I asked standing in front ot them and they stare at me shocked.

"U-Um yes that's us and who are you? one of the girls asked me stuttering a little.

"I'm Finn Hudson caption of the football and basketball team and Glee Club Caption. I tell them and they stare at me shocked.

"Nice to meet you Finn Hudson I'm Rachel Berry. The girl with the bangs in her face says sticking out her hand and I nod shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Rachel Berry, I see your a Cheerio now, I guess you will be cheering for me then? I asked winking at both girls.

"I guess we will, come on _**Rachy**_ we have Cheer practice before Glee club try outs. Crista says smiling at me shyly and Rachel smiles at me.

"See you at Glee Club Finn Hudson. They say at the same time walking off with their hands laced together and I smile to myself liking the first day of Junior year.

**At Glee Club in Nobody's POV.**

17 year old Quinn Fabray walked into Glee Club after school with her other fellow Cheerleaders Santana and Brittany still wearing their uniforms but she was glad that Rachel and Crista were also a Cheerio because they seem really nice. Santana runs over to Finn kissing his cheek and he grins at her pulling her on his lap making some of the members groan at their PDA.

Quinn rolls her eyes annoyed that Finn is dating Santana, she walks over to her boyfriend whispering if his ear telling him about the girls and he stares at her suprised grinning at her and she giggles before pecking his lips then she walks over to her best friends and they start talking about something.

William Shuester walks in smiling loving that he's running Glee club and had different students in it and sees everybody talking.

"Alright Gang I've been informed by Quinn that she has something to tell us all, Quinn you have the floor. He says sitting in his chair.

Quinn heard her name being called so she jumps right up smiling brightly looking at everybody but her eyes land on Santana to see her rolling her eyes as her head rested on Finn's shoulder and she stops looking at the bitchy cheerio and focus on what she has to say.

"Okay everybody I know we need 12 memebers for Sectionals and I think we can get more then just 12 since we only have 11 but today me and Mercedes met these girls around lunch at this hang out spot that we chill at and we talked to them about joining Glee and they said they would come today. She says and they all start talking suprised that Quinn steppped up about asking new people to Join.

"**Hey Quinn are we late to try out**? They all heard a sweet but still sexy voice and they look at the door to see Rachel and Crista Berry wearing their Cheerio's unform looking really good to Sam, Mike, Puck, Artie and Finn who is looking at Rachel. Quinn sees that Rachel and Crista are hanging out with some of the other Cheerios who are also wearing their uniforms.

"Um hey guys, are you ready to try out for New Directions Glee Club? Quinn and Mr. Shue asked them at the same time and they stare at them nodding.

"Yes were ready, are you all ready for us? She asked smiling brightly and they all nod and Mr. Shue sits with his Glee kids and waits for the girls that are trying to start. The girls walk and put their bags down.

They smile at everybody before getting into their poses and everybody in the room stares at them confused.

Crista, Mira, Carlia and Janelle are standing on the right side with their hands on their hips looking at the group and their group one.

Star, Tami, Raina and Andrea are in the middle with their hands on their hips but their looking down and their group two.

Valerie, Evermore, Willow and Rachel are on the left side with their hands on their hips but their looking up and their group three.

The music starts and they start dancing their dance.

Crista, Mira, Carlia and Janelle start singing first while doing their dance that they can up with while the rest of the girls are doing their dance not singing yet.

Group one..."**Just when I thought I was done payin' the bills **  
**They come right back again. It's danger, watch out for us. **

They all move around each other doing their dance smiling brightly and Mr. Shue is shocked at how great these girls are and he wished he found these girls before, Santana stared at these girls wondering how she never slushied these girls and made their live's hell but she's kind of glad she didn't.

Group two..." _**Ooooh. **_  
_**I said(said) **_  
_**Enough is enough (enough) **_  
_**I'm tired of these games, **_  
_**All this runnin' non stop (stop) **_  
_**Oooh **_  
_**Of all this runnin' non stop (stop) **_  
_**Oooh **_

_**Gota get away **_  
_**Cause I'm stressed **_  
_**And I don't feel this pain no more **_  
_**But still the same no more, **_  
_**Tryna complain no more **_  
_**You don't care **_  
_**The things that you do **_  
_**You brighten my day, when you sayyyy. **_

Santana sees everybody in her Glee club are liking these girls and they all doing their dance and she could see Finn staring at the shorter girl that seemed too perky to her but she keeps listening to these girls.

The whole group...We can run away   
We can run away   
Don't give a f**k about the bills today   
We can run away   
We can run away   
And yes my boss is irritating me   
We can run away   
We can run away   
Don't give a f**k about what people say   
We can run away   
We can run away   
Oooh oooh oooh oooh   
Oooh oooh oooh oooh.

Rachel stared at her twin sister and her other group smiling and having fun as they dance to the song perfectly and she looked into Finn Hudson's eyes in a daze but snapped out of it knowing the steps and they move to the front while the other girls sing together.

Group one..."**I ain't knowin' what it feels like (feels like) **  
**To put ? ninety-five and pay the bills right (bills right) **  
**Ooohwoaah x3 **  
**That's what it feels like. **

Group one and group three walk closer to each other and start doing an dance that's making Finn start getting mixed feelings because he can't keep his eyes off Rachel as she dances with a huge smile on her cute face.

Group two..."**_So here comes the collect (?), just to wash all my dreams out _**  
_**And if I don't pay, they will kick me out yeahyeeah **_  
_**They will kick me out **_  
_**Oooh **_

_**Gota get away, Cause I'm stressed **_  
_**And I don't feel this pain no more **_  
_**But still the same no more, **_  
_**Tryna complain no more **_  
_**You don't care **_  
_**The things that you do **_  
_**You brighten my day, when you sayyyy. **_

Everybody but Santana are all standing up and moving to the beat as they girls keep singing and Finn moves over to Quinn grinning and they move their heads from side to side enjoying the song.

The whole group..."We can run away   
We can run away   
Don't give a f**k about the bills today   
We can run away   
We can run away   
And yes my boss is irritating me   
We can run away   
We can run away   
Don't give a f**k about what people say   
We can run away   
We can run away   
Oooh oooh oooh oooh   
Oooh oooh oooh oooh 

Rachel and her group smirk at each other looking back at the Glee club members and start doing their sexy dance while singing.

Group three..."_Tick Tick Tock goes the clock _  
_Makin' noise cause it's a clock _  
_Countin' down the seconds, your collections cause it's on my jock _  
_Plus my job is such good pay so if I'm done I'll run away (away, away) _  
_I'm done, I'll run away _  
_See I'm not tryna be rude but can you stop calling me blocked (blocked) _  
_Just because you give me doesn't mean that I cannot (cannot) _  
_Withhold, you, baby, let's be gone._

After their finished singing their part, they hear a couple of people laughing at how cute it was for Rachel for to rap a little as the other girls stand to the side doing their dance that they worked on.

Everybody in Glee club are all thinking the same thing(These girls are great and they should be in Glee club).

All the girls..."We can run away   
We can run away   
Don't give a f**k about the bills today   
We can run away   
We can run away   
And yes my boss is irritating me   
We can run away   
We can run away   
Don't give a f**k about what people say   
We can run away   
We can run away   
Oooh oooh oooh   
Oooh oooh oooh.

They pose when their finish and everybody cheers for them clapping, Santana grins liking these girls alot and she sees Rachel Berry giggling with her girls giving high fives and the rest of the club run over to them cheering.

Finn walks over to Rachel who Santana doesn't know and she frowns slightly when her boyfriend hug Rachel who is looking up at Finn giggling as Finn poked her making Santana stare at them not liking this.

"Welcome to New Directions girls, that was amazing and your all great singers. Mr. Shuester says clapping and cheering with the rest.

"Thank you Mr. Shuester, we think it's great that you can teach Spanish and still manage Glee club. Crista and Rachel said at the same time.

"Hey Rachel and Crista you guys were really good. Finn says grinning down at the Rachel who he saw before and Rachel nods moving out of his embrace.

"Nice to meet you girls, um Rachel can I ask you to sing a solo for us? He asked looking at Rachel with a great feeling that she's going to blow him away with her singing. Rachel stares at Mr. Shuester surpised but nods and the rest of the girls sit down while Brad the piano guy starts playing and Rachel stared at the group and starts singing.

Rachel..."_Kiss today goodbye_  
_The sweetness and the sorrow_  
_Wish me luck, the same to you_  
_But I can't regret_  
_What I did for love, what I did for love._

Finn stares at Rachel amazed that small girl like herself had a very strong voice that great, Quinn smirks at Mercedes who looked at Finn to see him grinning at Rachel as she sings.

_Look, my eyes are dry_  
_The gift was ours to borrow_  
_Oh, it's as if we always knew_  
_And I won't forget what I did for love_  
_What I did for love._

Rachel Berry closed her eyes as she sang this part and her voice gets higher but it's also soft.

Rachel..._Gone..._  
_Love is never gone_  
_As we travel on_  
_Love's what we'll remember._

Her voice gets softer again as she sings and she sways to the beat looking at everybody smiling softly as she kept singing.

Rachel..."_Kiss today goodbye_  
_And point me toward tomorrow_  
_We did what we had to do_  
_Won't forget, can't regret_  
_What I did for love_

_What I did for love_  
_What I did for love._

Kurt stares at Rachel feeling like she can outbeat Santana for Duets and solos and he knows that he already likes her as one of his best friends.

Rachel..."_Love is never gone_  
_As we travel on_  
_Love's what we'll remember._

She changes her voice getting higher and finishes the song that way.

Rachel..."_Kiss today goodbye_  
_And point me toward tomorrow_  
_Oh, We did what we had to do_  
_Won't forget, can't regret_  
_What I did for love _  
_What I did for love._

She looks at the group softly and finishes the song softly.

Rachel..."_What I did for love._

Everybody in the room stared at Rachel shocked and amazed at how talented she really is and they all started clapping even Santana was clapping for the new memeber.

"You were great Rachel just wonderful, I think all you girls are great. Santana smiles with everybody else but she sees Finn talking to Rachel and she sees Rachel giggling at something Finn says as he whispers in her ear.

"Okay everybody I think were done for today so I will see you all tomorrow so we can work on songs. Mr. Shuester says.

"Hey Rachel, are you busy tomorrow after school? Santana heard her boyfriend ask the new member of Glee club.

"Are you ready to go Finn because I needs to be getting to breadstixs. Santana says glaring at Rachel who frowns slightly.

"Calm down San. Finn says staring at his girlfriend before turning back to Rachel is smiing again.

"Are you seriousy talking to _Man Hands _right now Finn? She's nothing but a midget that shouldn't be a cheerio ever or even be alive she should have died with her parents over the summer. Santana snapped making everybody in the room stare at her shocked. , those are _my_ duets with Finn.

Rachel couldn't believe that she was hearing some girl talk about her parent's like that and she couldn't be around them right now so she grabs ehr stuff and runs out of the room with her stuff with tears coming down her face.

Everybody looked at the door that Rachel ran out of and Crista Berry stared at Santana not believing she did that to her older but twin sister and she wouldn't even do that because she looks her sister and Rachel is her only family she has left besides her uncle.

Crista and her best friend Evermore stare at each other nodding and they both glare at Santana Lopez walking up to her, they both push her and Santana glares at them and she pushes both of them.

"Back off wannabe losers, you better realized that I can make your lives hell so back the hell off before I slushie you. Santana says snapping at them.

"You_ think _we care about what you do to us? guess again Santana because your nothing but a girl that has to sleep around and make people's live's hell not knowing that your hurting the people that's closes to you. Crista says walking off with the rest of the girls but Evermore who is still standing there.

"You think anybody is going to want to talk to you when you treat them like crap? not even because you maybe head Cheerleader but you will never have true friends, everybody knows what _you_ do behind Finn Hudson's back, you sleep around with every guy that's hot and you don't care that your hurting your own relationship. Finn stood there hearing every word and he sees the look at Santana's face knowing it's true.

"I'm tired of you jocks and you Cheerleaders picking on people who have done nothing to you but because your popular and yes I'm cheerio also but I'm still nice and you heard the rules Coach said,you have to pick on the weak and the people that will go to a better college than you, I speak for all my friends and the Berry twins and say that **_we_ **don't want to be apart of some club that can't have some respect in it, I'm sorry but we can't be apart of this Mr. Shuester.

Evermore Wills says before staring at everybody in the room before picking up her bag and leaving to meet up with her best friends. Everybody in Glee club stare at Santana not believing what just happened and they all angry looks on their faces.

"Why did you do that Santana? they were just talking and you had to be so nasty to Rachel?, I don't want to hear about you hurting my nieces, I'm sorry but your no longer caption of Glee Club.

Mr. Shue asked shaking his head not happy and I frown not believing this, that spot belongs to me not somebody else.

"They were **_really _**good Santana, now tomorrow I want you to try to talk to atleast one of those girls to think about rejoing us in Glee. He says making everybody nod glaring at the person they dislike right now and Santana sighs walking out with her stuff and tears coming down her face.

* * *

**In Santana's POV.**

I'm standing at my locker with my best friend Brit and Quinn who is sort of my friend when I hear some girl talking.

"Hey Rachel Berry, you look really pretty today. Some girl says while walking by and Rachel smiles saying thank you to the girl.

"Hey _Man Hands _we need to talk. I yell glaring at her and she stares at me looking annoyed and Rachel turns around ignoring me but I grab ahold of her hand and she stares at us.

"Don't ignore me Rache Berry I can kick your ass if I have to. I said trying to make her scared but she just pushes me away.

"Back off Santana, you don't scare me, you know the rules about bullying unless you want to be off the Cheerio's respect me. She snapped at me and I slam her into the lockers.

"Listen troll, you don't own me okay, I'm head cheerleader not you. I tell her and she pushes me off her smirking and I look behind her to see Quinn smirking at me and I turn back wondering what's going on.

"Really_ Santana_? your head Cheerio then but how come my Quinn's jacket says head_ Cheerio _on it? She asked pointing to Quinn who is indeed wearing _my_ Head Cheerio jacket, I stare at Quinn wondering how the hell she got it and she waves at me smirking and I turn back to Rachel.

"Just so you know I'm Co Caption of the Cheerio's now, have a great day Santana. Rachel says smirking at me before closing her locker and walking off with Quinn who just walked up to her and they walk off giggling.

"Yo Santana, I heard what happened a few minutes ago and I won't have my head Cheerleader being a bully at this school so your done as head Cheerio, your down in the bottom now. Coach says before leaving and I sigh hating this and Brit says something that doesn't make sence.

**With Finn and Santana.**

I'm waiting for Finn to show up in the gym so we can go to Glee Club together but he's still not here. The gym door opens and I see Finn standing there and I smile at him ready for my kiss but he doesn't give it to me.

"Are you alright baby, why won't you kiss me? I asked him and he stares at me with angry eyes and I frown wondering what's up.

"Because I'm tired and I don't feel like kissing right now, is that a problem? He asked me and I shook my head no.

"I'm sorry baby but I have to tell you something. I said getting teary and he wraps his arm around my waist.

"What's going on babe? He asked me placing sweet kisses on my neck and I close my eyes moaning a little.

"Quinn is now Head Cheerio and Rachel is Co Caption, I hate this because there is no bullying at this school anymore, coach found out and as for yesterday everything those girls said was true, I have been cheating on you and I never should have done it because your the one I want. I tell him.

"I can't believe you would cheat on me like this, Rachel Berry has done nothing wrong to you and your really hurt her feelings. He tells me and I nod.

"Please whatever Finn, that girl ain't all that and so what if every guy in school is falling for her and Crista, I don't want _you _doing the same.

He stares at me not saying a word then he says that he needs some space from us and I sigh as he walks off. I walk out after him and I talk to Rachel about joining Glee club again and she agrees to but she want's nothing to do with me and I understand that.

* * *

I walk into Glee club a month later not in the mood to talk to anymore or sing today because Finn finally told me that our little break is over and I'm glad because I missed being in his arms but I haven't seen him all day. I sit down with Brittany as we talk about Cheerleading nationals coming up soon and I don't see Finn anywhere.

A few minutes later I hear Finn's voice talking and a girl giggling at whatever he saying and I turn to see my boyfriend Finn Hudson smiling down at Rachel Berry as he had his arm around her waist and Crista coming in behind them with Kurt who is laughing with Crista.

""Hello Mr. Shue me and Finn have came up with a song to do today if you don't mind. Rachel says so nicely it makes me want to choke her for ever wanting to sing with my man and Mr. Shue says that it's fine and everybody listens to them as they sing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" I stare at them not believing how great they sing together and it's like their showing how much they love each other but I'm with Finn so that should be me.

After they finish everybody cheers for them and Finn grabs Rachel's hand lacing it with his and they sit together listening to Mr. Shue talk.

I stare at Finn wondering why he's not sitting with me since were still in a relationship and I just hear Rachel giggling softly as Finn whispers in her ear and Finn starts rubbing her hand with his thumb since their hands are laced together.

After Glee club is over Quinn comes up to me staring at me softly as Rachel walked out with her friends with her arm linked with Mercedes.

"Hey Santana, how are you doing with the whole Rachel and Finn hanging out? She asked me and I stare at her annoyed.

"How do you think it's going Quinn? Finn said he wanted a break from us but it's over now but he's still acting like were not together. I tell her.

"I know that you hate being on the bottom but Rachel and Finn are just really great friends, he would never cheat on you like you did to him and Rachel is one of my best friends, I don't want you hurting her because your jealous of their friendship. Quinn says softly.

"What makes you think _I_ want Finn being friends with that midget and her sister? I asked her and she stares at me smiling brightly.

"Because if _you_ tell Finn Hudson to stop being friends with Rachel or Crista Berry Santana, Finn is just going to end up dating Rachel and I know you don't want that. She says making me glare at her because I will not back off.

**In Rachel's POV.**

Me and Finn have been hanging out alot lately and he's amazing, he became one of my best friends but I wish he was my boyfriend and he knows about Mr. Shuester being mine and Crista's uncle and he thinks it's cool that were close to his favorite teacher.

I remember the first time I met Finn's family. Kurt is Finn's step brother is like my best girlfriend since he's gay and Finn's mom remarried Kurt's dad Burt a last month and we all sang at their wedding and I got paired off with Finn to sing with him and I had Dinner with them for the first time last week, it was fun because his family is so nice, me and Finn ended up watching movies after that and we fell alseep in his bedroom but the next day we got yelled at by Santana Lopez because I was sleeping her boyfriend's bed in his room.

Finn makes me feel so alive and we just fit right together and I hope he feels the same way but he's with Santana which I hate because she doesn't belong to him. He tought me how to bowl which I'm getting better at, he tought me how to play the drums and he even tought me how to play Football and basketball, his mom is so nice and pretty and she thinks that I'm better for Finn then Santana which I blushed at when she thought I was Finn's new girlfriend but Finn told her that I was just his friend. Finn's mom thinks I was pretty with great manners which I do have unlike Crista who will just speak her mind. We maybe identical twins but we are still different.

I'm in my room on a tuesday night doing my homework. I look down to see that I'm wearing black short shorts that I love with a white shirt that fits perfectly with my petite figure and I have nothing on my feet since I'm home, I had my share of boyfriends but now I'm falling for a guy that has a girlfriend and the girlfriend hates me.

"**Hey there Rach, can I join you**? I heard a male voice ask me making me jump and I fall off my bed snapping out of my thought to see the guy I have been thinking about all day even if we saw each other during school and I groan feeling pain in my bed and he runs over to me worried.

"Are you okay Rachel? tell me where it hurts. Finn asked me concered and I stare at him smiling slightly.

"I'm fine Finn can you just help me up please? I asked him softly trying so hard not to cry because that's how I'm feeling right now. He picks me up and brings me back on my bed and I look up at him as he looked at me.

"Do you want me to rub your back baby girl? He asked me and I stare at him shocked because he has never called me that before.

"B-Baby girl? I stuttered which shocks me because I never stutter, I'm more pelite and strong when it comes to talking because I'm Rachel Berry I'm supposed to be strong. He chuckles sitting on my bed and he moves me alittle before sitting behind me and he starts rubbing my back.

"Yes Baby girl since you are Rachel, I'm glad your my best friend, yes I'm dating Santana but I would like for you to my girlfriend some day or more then that because your the one for me and I need you in my life. He tells me.

"Are you sure Finn because we have been going on little dates without Santana knowing when you two were on a break but were also friends so I don't want to mess that up. I tell him and he pulls me closer to him.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, your my best friend forever now but your also the girl I want to be with, I promise I won't ever hurt you but one day we will be together and I will be really happy about that. He tells me and I smile at him.

"I believe you Finn and I want to be your girlfriend someday also but for now I'm glad your my best friend. I tell him and he pulls me so close that I'm almost on his lap and he leans down and pressed his lips on mine making me close my eyes for a second feeling the sparks that are really there.

"Rachy have you seen my- I pull away when I hear my sister's voice and she stares at us suprised. "What's going on here? Crista asked smirking.

"Um we were just practing for drama class since were doing romeo and Juliet. I tell her and Finn looks at me grinning really hard that I start giggling.

"Really Rach, because it looks like you were doing more then that? Crista asked me and I nod hoping she buys it and she does.

"Hello Crista, how are you tonight? Finn says to my sister in a scared voice that makes me smile at how cute he is when he's nervous.

"I'm Fine thank you Finn Hudson, how are you tonight? She asked smirking at my new crush who still has a girlfriend.

"Crista leave Finn alone and leave my room before I tell uncle William about the time you threw a party while he was out of town. I said smirking at her.

"Fine I will leave but Uncle Will wouldn't be happy to see his niece making out with a guy on her bed. She threw back.

"Um I talked to Mr. Shue and he said it's fine that I'm here for Rachel and if were thinking about doing something else, to use protection.

Finn says nervously making me and Crista start laughing and Crista leaves my room while me and Finn just lay in each others arms.

"Finn did my uncle really say that? I asked him and he nods blushing a little.

"Finn your cute with your nervous but we can't make out with each other if your going to be with Santana. I tell him closing my eyes.

"When the time is right I will be your boyfriend Rach. He says wrapping his arm around my waist and I smile closing my eyes.

**Find out what happens next and the song that The girls sang was Run Away by Asia Cruise feat. Colby O'Donis and the song Rachel sang was What I Did For Love from Glee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Truly Are The One**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Summary**

**What happens when Mr. Shuester's twin neices have been living with him since the summer after their parent's die in a car crash making them both join McKinley High and joining Glee Club and they become great friends with everybody but what happens when Finn Hudson falls for one of Mr. Shue's neices knowing that he already has a girlfriend. Will Finn remain in his relationship with his girlfriend or will he finds his true feelings and try to fight to be with the girl he really loves? **

**Find out what happens. The songs that Darnel(New guy in the story) and Rachel sang was Nodody Wants to Be Lonely, The Songs that Crista and Puck did was What's My Name with a mash up of Drake's song I Get Loney Too and the song that girls sang was Whatever by Jordan Pruitt.**

**Another song that Rachel sings is So Close to Jennette McCurdy. Enjoy the ep.**

**

* * *

**

**In Nodody's POV.**

The set of identical short twins that are amazingly sweet, great singers and dancers but also very pretty brunette haired Cheerleaders, Rachel and Crista Berry were doing warms up with the rest of the cheerios wearing their red short shorts with white tank tops with their hair tied up in high pony tails.

Santana Lopez stared at both Berry twins as they cheered with the rest of the Cheerios while Santana was asked to take a break because she was having a hard time focusing on her cheers when all she can think about is why coach Sue Sylvester wanted Rachel and Crista Berry on her squad.

She stared at first twin that she layed eyes on and that was **_Crista Berry _**who was way to perky for her own good but she was also a little off with her footing when she kicked but Crista's cheering wasn't the best like the other girls but she was still good to be on the team.

Then Santana stared at **_Rachel Berry _**who was the_ new _Glee club Caption that took control in a good way which bugged the hell out of Santana because she use to own Glee club like she owned the school but now Rachel's in the picture making everything better and is too sweet for her own kind but Rachel was better at being a Cheerio then her twin sister. Rachel did all the cheers, the stuts, flying, kicking, round off's, dancing better then most of the girls on the squad which made her jealous because Rachel Berry was better at being on the top then herself.

Finn Hudson was everything to Santana Lopez and she wasn't going to let Rachel Berry take away the one that's keeping her at the top.

Her now ex best friend Quinn Fabray had it all, a perfect relationship with Noah Puckerman, the head cheerleader spot, great friends who weren't using her and she missed being friends with Quinn, the only reason she became a bitch to everybody is because she wanted to be popular now the only thing that's making her popular is her own boyfriend Finn who acting like he was hers anymore more like Rachel Berry's boyfriend.

"Okay ladies hit the showers, _Rachel Berry _I need you to show Santana Lopez what we just practice and work doing better flips Santana _you are lacking so much then the rest of the Cheeros so_ Rachel will help you until Glee Club practice starts, later ladies.

Coach Sylvester yelled making Santana and Rachel stare at each other for a second before nodding while the rest of the girls left to change and Coach left aswell.

Santana can't believe she was going to have to work with Rachel Berry to catch up on the steps they did in practice, she walked over to Rachel slowly and saw that she was texting on her phone then she put it in her bag before looking at Santana.

"So are you ready to get started Santana? Rachel asked smiling brightly while looking tired herself. Santana rolled her eyes at the perky cheerio.

"Coach isn't here **_Man hands_**, cut the perky crap that I really fucking hate, your not going to be telling me what to do, just because coach told you to help me doesn't mean I'm going to listen to a _midget_ like you, stop flirting with my**_ man _**also, it's not working and I'm not having somebody your size take my boyfriend away from me. Santana snapped glancing at her only to see Rachel glaring back at her.

"Stop being a_ bitch _everybody says you are when your really not because your covering up whatever's bugging you inside, listen for once, you don't _**own**_ anybody in this school and you really don't have the right to talk shit right now, I was _given _a order to help you catch up, so shut the hell up and listen to me before your ass gets kicked off the team, mess with me bitch and I will fight back much harder. Rachel snapped back.

Santana stared at Rachel Barbra Berry with her eyes widen in shocked and some fear as the shorter cheerio snapped at her, Rachel suprised her every day and it was only two weeks into the school year.

"Can we just get this over with Midget, I have plans with my boyfriend Finn and I don't want to miss Glee Club. Santana said snotty making Rachel nod.

"Okay but we need to hurry up with this so we can get showered, dressed and ready for Glee Club. Rachel says making Santana nod.

"Okay follow me, **5,6,7,8**, work those hips Santana, stop kicking so hard it's going to hurt your legs more the it should, don't give me that look, we need to do our flips now.. Rachel demanded.

Santana couldn't believe she was hearing Rachel Berry yell at her for doing the wrong steps and cheers. Santana stepped up and listened to the Co Caption and saw the look on Rachel's face as she did a Flip and round off.

"Keep your knees up Santana, you need to stop slacking off with your round offs, do it again and this time more spirit. Rachel yelled strongly.

"Calm down Rachel, I'm doing the best I fucking can and we came in second last year but we still placed. She says doing the steps that Rachel demanded.

"Yes_ you _did place but you didn't win Nationals because some people were **_slacking _**off, I saw that skit from last year and it was not good, keep your head up when you have your arms up and what was with that face Lopez? She asked with anger.

Santana sighs before doing another flip as Rachel joins her and they work together to finish up. They finished, got showered, dressed into their normal clothes since this week they can wear normal clothes and not their uniforms.

Santana was wearing skinny jeans that looked good on her with a dark blue top and black flip flops, her hair was down and curly and she was wearing makeup.

Rachel was wearing a red with black poka dotted mini skirt that fit her petite hour glass figure that makes her look like a goddess to some guys with a red tank top on and a black sweater over it. Her hair is down in her natural long curly hair and she's wearing black flats.

"Are you ready Rachel because we need to go. Santana yelled from the other side of the locker room with her stuff and Rachel says yes and they leave the locker room and run to the choir room to see everybody talking to each other.

"Glad you girls can make it, have a seat. Mr. Shue says and Rachel stares at her uncle nodded before sitting with Crista who linked her pinkie with Rachel's and they start giggling with kurt says something about how amazing Rachel's outfit looks. Santana sat with Brit and Finn in the back and Finn wraps his arms around her waist making her smile at him.

"Okay everybody, it's time for Duets, and group performances, okay Rachel come pick your partner. Her uncle says and Rachel gets up and picks the name out of the hat and she smiles brightly when it's Finn. "I got Finn. Rachel says smiling brightly. Finn grins hearing that he got Rachel and Santana glares at him still not liking that Finn wants to spend time with Rachel when he could be with her.

"Santana your up next. Mr. Shuester says writing something down and She says that she got Mercedes and Mercedes glares at her rolling her eyes.

Crista goes next and she got Puck, Quinn got Sam, Kurt is singing by himself, Brit got Artie, Tina got Mike and a few of the girls are performing together.

"Okay tomorrow Crista and Puck will go first, then we will do the group performances. Mr. Shue says making everybody cheer ad they end Glee club right on time. Finn stands up grinning down at his girlfriend kisses Santana on the lips which makes her smile wrapping her arms around his neck, Finn pulls back a few minutes later telling her that he's sorry for ignoring her and she smiles forgiving him and they grab each other's hands.

"Hey Finn, we should start working on our duet soon, just saying if we want to win. A soft but strong voice says making Finn's heart skip a little and he turns around to see Rachel standing there smiling.

"Um, yeah your right but not tonight because I have plans with Santana, but I will text you later or see you tomorrow. Finn says making Rachel nod.

Santana smirks at Rachel already knowing that she's jealous of her relationship Finn, so she kissing Finn's cheek making Rachel wince a little seeing that and Rachel walks out of the room with Crista following her.

"Are you ready to go baby? Santana asked smiling up at him and he stares at her nervously nodding and they leave the room.

Finn couldn't understand how he was feeling right now because yes he was still dating Santana after he found out the truth about her cheating on him but he also cheated on her with Rachel by going on three days when they were on a break and he kissed Rachel which was a earth shattering kiss to him.

Santana Lopez looked up at her boyfriend as they walked down the hallway of McKinley then glanced over at Rachel who was talking to Crista and some of the other cheerios laughing,she sees Rachel staring at her with jealousy in her eyes and she frowns knowing that Rachel really did like _her_ boyfriend but she's not giving up any time soon.

**The next day at McKinley.**

Finn Hudson was at his locker getting out his World History book when he heard singing coming from down the hall and he closed this locker and walked to the Auditorium and saw a two figures on the stage and he saw the very pretty but also short**_ Rachel Berry _**standing on the stage looking really good wearing her cheerio uniform again since today was game day for McKinley.

He sees her smiling brightly while looking at some Darnel Peters, who is the Caption of the baseball team and some cheerleaders things he's cute but he's also African American guy who was a little taller then Rachel Berry and Finn didn't like that another guy was trying to get with the girl he couldn't stop thinking about. Finn frowned when he saw that Darnel placed his arms around Rachel's waist and Rachel stared into this guys eyes as he sang to her.

Finn heard footsteps behind him and he saw Quinn standing there confused and he tells her that Rachel is with Darnel and they just listened as the music starts back over.

Darnel..."**Why, why, why.**

Rachel..."_Oh ooh ohh._

They both saw Darnel stare into Rachel's eyes he sang to her with this r&b voice that sounded great to both of them.

Darnel..."**There you are, in a darkened room**  
**And you're all alone, looking out the window**  
**Your heart is cold and lost the will to love**  
**Like a broken arrow**  
**Here I stand in the shadows(**_In the shadows_**)**  
**In the shadows**  
**Come to come, come to me**

Both..."_**Can't you see that?**_

_**Nobody wants to be lonely**_  
_**Nobody wants to cry**_  
_**My body's longing to hold you**_  
_**So bad it hurts inside**_  
_**Time is precious and it's slipping away**_  
_**And I've been waiting for you all of my life (**ohh**)**_  
_**Nobody wants to be lonely**_  
_**So why **(why**), why don't you let me love you**_

_**Why (**ooh ohh yeah**), why (oh why), why**_

They stared at Rachel as she swayed her hips to the beat grinning up at Darnel who dances a little for her making her giggle but she focuses on her part of the song and started singing her part next.

Rachel..."_Ooh ooh, yeah_  
_Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song_  
_It's a seranade, so your heart can find me, ohh_  
_And suddenly you're flying down the stairs_  
_Into my arms, baby, ohh._

Finn and Quinn frown wondering how or if their best friend Rachel Berry was falling for Darnel Peters or how they met each other in the first place,Finn looks back Rachel to see her going around Darnel as they sang together.

Darnel..."**Before I start going crazy**

Rachel..."_Going crazy, ohh_

**Darnel..."Run to me**

_Rachel..."Run to me_

Both..."_**Cause I'm dying...**_

_**Nobody wants to be lonely**_  
_**Nobody wants to cry (**_**I don't wanna cry**_**)**_  
_**My body's longing to hold you (**_**I'm longing to hold you**_**)**_  
_**So bad it hurts inside**_  
_**Time is precious and it's slipping away**_  
_**And I've been waiting for you all of my life (**ohh**)**_  
_**Nobody wants to be lonely**_  
_**So why**_

Rachel..."_Why, why don't you let me love you?_

Rachel couldn't believe that she felt this spark with Darnel who's making her hips sway in a sexy way to the music as Darnel stared into her eyes and she grins at him and kept swaying to the beat making Finn get a jealous feeling in his stomach.

**I wanna feel you need me**  
_Feel you need me_  
**Just like the air you're breathing**  
_Breathing, I need you here in my life_

**_Don't walk away_**, _don't walk away_  
**Don't walk alway**, **don't walk away**  
_No, no, no, no..._

Quinn saw the look on Finn's face as Rachel and Darnel had their arms wrapped around each other and she wanted to know herself if Rachel was dating or even friends with the Baseball Caption.

Rachel..."_Nobody wants to be lonely_  
_**Nobody wants to cry...yeah yeah**_

_**Nobody wants to be lonely **_(_yeah ohh ooh_)  
_**Nobody wants to cry **_(_nobody wants to cry_)  
_**My body's longing to hold you **_(_is longing to hold you_)  
_**So bad it hurts inside **_(_hurts inside_)  
_**Time is precious and it's slipping away**_  
_**And I've been waiting for you all of my life **_(_ohh_)  
_**Nobody wants to be lonely**_  
**So why **(_why_), **why don't you let me love you**

_Let me love you..._

Rachel held that long note perfectly making Darnel stare at her suprised that she can sing a high note and Rachel let go of him and turns to see Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson standing there staring at her confused but she finished up the song.

_**Nobody wants to be lonely**_  
_**Nobody wants to cry **_(_nobody wants to cry.._.)  
_**My body's longing to hold you **_(**I'm longing to hold you**)  
_**So bad it hurts inside **_(_so hurt inside_)

They stop singing and stare at each other smiling still holding hands before Rachel remembers that her two friends were standing there.

"What are you two doing here spying on me and my friend Darnel? Rachel asked from the stage making all three of them jump and Darnel see Quinn and Finn making him get a smirk on his face.

"Um well I heard music and I wanted to know who it was so then I saw it was you and the baseball Caption, what's going on? Finn asked wondering.

Rachel stared at her crush and Santana's boyfriend Finn Hudson wondering if he saw the whole thing with her and Darnel.

"Me and Darnel were just singing together that's all. She says in a nervous voice.

"Hey there Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray are you and Rachel friends? Darnel asked as he and Rachel walked down from the stage.

"Yes she's our best friend and since when do you hang out with her? Quinn asked in a snotty voice making Rachel frown not liking this.

"Since She's my_ girlfriend_, I don't think you should be rude to me since I didn't anything to you. Darnel says sternly making Rachel look at Darnel confused.

"Were sorry for being rude to you Darnel but Rachel are _you_ really dating Darnel Peters? Quinn asked not believing Rachel is standing next to The caption of the baseball team.

"I'm not dating anybody and Darnel isn't my boyfriend so why are you getting uptight about it anyways? Rachel asked softly.

"Hey _Man Hands _are you really dating Darnel Peters because that would make you a little popular for the losers. Santana says walking in smirking.

Rachel glares at Santana wondering why she's bugging the hell out of her and Rachel walked up to Santana glaring.

"Just for once in your life, will you stop messing with me because I haven't done anything to you. Rachel snapped tired of her bullshit.

Darnel tells her that he needs to go but he will call or text her later and he leaves glaring at Finn and Quinn.

"I know we haven't been getting along since you and Crista got here but I'm sorry for treating you like dirt and I hate to see my  
Cheerios hating me for pushing you away on the cheerios and Glee club. Santana says softly making Finn and Quinn stare at each other not believing a word.

"Is this some type of joke San, because I won't have you messing with Rachel, so what are you trying to pull? Quinn asked sternly.

Santana stared at Head cheerio Quinn not sure if she should tell Quinn how she was really feeling about Rachel Berry but she wasn't going to lie when she says that Rachel is a cool person that can be annoying at times but she's still sweet and she wouldn't mind being friends.

"Can you shut up Quinn, nobody was talking to you. Santana says glared at her. Quinn rolls her eyes and leaves with Finn.

"Rachel I really do think we should be friends, I'm willing to be friends with you if you tell me where you got those shoes. Santana smirked making Rachel giggle.

"Okay we can be friends but you have to work on Crista forgiving you because she's alot harder then me. Rachel says smiling brightly.

Crista Berry heard her name and she turned her head to see her sister talking to Santana, She walks up to them wearing her cheerio's uniform while glaring at Santana who is staring at her slightly nervous.

"Hey Rach, are you planning on coming to Spanish class because I know you hate being late. Crista says glancing at Santana.

Rachel stares at both girls awkwardly but nods before grabbing Santana's cell putting her name and number in it saving it then hands it back to her.

"Call or text me whenever. Rachel says making Santana nod and Rachel grabs her bag and they all walk out together.

**At Glee Practice.**

Everybody is sitting and talking to each other but everybody can't believe Santana is giggling with Rachel as they talked.

"I can't believe Santana is being nice and talking to Rachel, is this a sick joke? Mercedes says whispering not knowing that Santana can hear her.

"Why don't back up off me Mercedes before I make you stop talking about acting like I'm not _fucking _here. Santana says glaring at her.

"Girl please you ain't going to do anything to me. Mercedes says rolling her eyes before talking back to Kurt. Kurt was about to say something whe he squeals making Mercedes and Quinn stare at him confused but they have fear in their eyes when they see Santana pushing Mercedes out of her chair.

"**_Bitch_**, don't talk shit, no I'm not playing a sick joke to Rachel, so back the fuck off before I fuck you up. Santana says making Rachel run over to them and she pulls her new friend off her other best friend.

"Santana calm down, she was just wondering, it's pretty new to everybody that _were_ now friends. Rachel says fixing her cheerleading skirt while holding onto Santana's arm and Santana sighs calming down and Rachel lets go but Santana glances at her boyfriend when she sees him looking at Rachel's butt.

Finn Hudson still can't believe Santana became good friends with Rachel Berry and he saw them talked so he just started staring at Rachel's ass wondering how she would look without any clothes on and herself under him as they made love.

"Baby, why are you staring Rachel's ass? He heard the voice of his girlfriend making him snap out his dirty thought.

"What are you talking about San, I wasn't looking at Rachel's ass, I was looking at yours sweetie. Finn lied and Rachel stares at him smirking.

"Okay baby I believe you, come sit by _us_ Rach. Santana said glaring back at Mercedes who is trying to calm down as Kurt talks to her calmly and she grins to herself before grabbing ahold of her new bestie Rachel Berry's hand and they sit together. Crista shakes her head not happy about Rachel becoming friends with the girl that can't keep her mouth shut and she makes a note in her mind to talk to her sister after school.

"Sorry I'm late but I had to talk to some teacher about something, okay Puck and Crista your up first. Crista's uncle said making her smile.

They stand up in front of the room staring at everybody and the music starts playing and everybody stares at them smiling and Santana starts dancing in her chair making everybody do the same.

Crista..."_Ooh na na, what's my name_  
_Ooh na na, what's my name_

_Ooh na na, what's my name_  
_Ooh na na, what's my name_  
_Ooh na na, what's my name_  
_whats my name, whats my name._

Puck stares at Crista smirking and starts rapping making Crista start dancing to the beat while grinning at her partner.

Puck..."**I heard you good with them soft lips**  
**Yeah you know word of mouth**  
**the square root of 69 is 8 something**  
**right cuz I've been tryna work it out, oooow**  
**good weed, white wine**  
**uh, I come alive in the night time**  
**okay, away we go**  
**only thing we have on is the radio-oh**  
**let it play, say you gotta leave**  
**but I know you wanna stay**  
**you just waiting on the traffic jam to finish girl**  
**the things that we could do in twenty minutes girl**  
**say my name, say my name**  
**wear it out, its getting hot, crack a window, air it out**  
**I can get you through a mighty long day**  
**Soon as you go, the text that I write is gon say...**

Crista..."_Not everybody knows how to work my body_  
_knows how to make me want it_  
_but boy you stay up on it_  
_you got that something that keeps me so off balance_  
_baby you're a challenge, lets explore your talent_

Puck grins at Crista and everybody is shocked when Puck goes into another song.

Puck..."**_Waited on you for so long_**  
**_Too many days since January_**  
**_I'm still sitting here alone_**  
**_We shoulda did this already_**  
**_Said I gotta email today_**  
**_Kinda thought that you forgot about me_**  
**_But I wanna hit you back to say_**  
**_Just like you_**  
**_I get lonely._**

Crista walks closer to Puck grinning and Santana and Quinn stare at them feeling like something is going on with him.

Puck..."_**Baby, I could really get to know you**_  
_**Take my time and show you**_  
_**Don't tell anybody what we do**_  
_**When I get lonely**_  
_**Take me, to another place where I'll be**_  
_**Face to face, just you and me**_  
_**With no rules, just like you**_  
_**I get lonely too**_  
_**Oh ooh**_  
_**Oh ooh**_  
_**Just like you**_  
_**I get lonely too**_  
_**Oh ooh**_  
_**Oh ooh**_  
_**Just like you**_  
_**I get lonely**_

Crista..."_Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me_  
_hey boy, I really wanna be with you_  
_cause your just my type_  
_ooh na na na na_  
_I need a boy to take it over_  
_looking for a girl to put you over, uh_  
_oooooh, ooooohx2_

_Ooh na na, what's my name_  
_Ooh na na, what's my name_  
_Ooh na na, what's my name_  
_whats my name, whats my name_

Will stared at his neice Crista and his sort of best student Puck liking this little mash up their doing and he likes that Noah is singing and not just rapping, Rachel stared at her sister wondering if she has feelings for Quinn's boyfriend.

Puck..."**_Ready for us to get it on_**  
**_Ain't got a love to call steady_**  
**_Hope it ain't like that for long_**  
**_I'll be your friend if you let me_**  
**_Don't wanna come on strong_**  
**_Cuz too many people wanna get me_**  
**_But you know I do what I gotta do_**  
**_Just like you, I get lonely._**

Crista..."_Baby you got me, and aint nowhere that I'd be_  
_then with your arms around me_  
_back and forth you rock me yeah_  
_so I surrender, to every word you whisper_  
_every door you enter, I will let you in._

Crista flirted with Puck by wrapping her arm around his neck smirking as she sang and Puck placed his arm around her waist_._

Crista..."___Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me_  
_hey boy, I really wanna be with you_  
_cause your just my type_  
_ooh na na na na_  
_I need a boy to take it over_  
_looking for a girl to put you over, uh_  
_oooooh, ooooohx2_

Puck..."**_Baby, I could really get to know you_**  
**_Take my time and show you_**  
**_Don't tell anybody what we do_**  
**_When I get lonely_**  
**_Take me, to another place where I'll be_**  
**_Face to face, just you and me_**  
**_With no rules, just like you_**  
**_I get lonely too_**  
**_Oh ooh_**  
**_Oh ooh_**  
**_Just like you_**  
**_I get lonely too_**  
**_Oh ooh_**  
**_Oh ooh_**  
**_Just like you_**  
**_I get lonely_**

_**I get lonely too.**_

Crista stared into Puck's eyes wondering if she should be feeling like this knowing that he's dating Quinn but she can't help it as he sang to her with his hand on her hip and she sings her part now.

Crista..."_You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out_  
_thats why you take me, way past the point of turning me on_  
_you about to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind..._

Puck..."_**Baby, I could really get to know you**_  
_**Take my time and show you**_  
_**Don't tell anybody what we do**_  
_**When I get lonely**_  
_**Take me, to another place where I'll be**_  
_**Face to face, just you and me**_  
_**With no rules, just like you**_  
_**I get lonely too**_  
_**Oh ooh**_  
_**Oh ooh**_  
_**Just like you**_  
_**I get lonely too**_  
_**Oh ooh**_  
_**Oh ooh**_  
_**Just like you**_  
_**I get lonely**_

_**I get lonely**_  
_**Just like you.**_

Crista stares at the group finishing up the song smiling and Noah looked at Quinn with a grin on his face as Crista sang the song and Quinn was blushing.

Crista..."_Ooh na na, what's my name_  
_Ooh na na, what's my name_

_Ooh na na, what's my name_  
_Ooh na na, what's my name_  
_Ooh na na, what's my name_  
_whats my name, whats my name_

Puck grabs ahold of her hand making her stare at him and they stare at each other as she finished the last note of the song.

Crista..."___Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me_  
_hey boy, I really wanna be with you_  
_cause your just my type_  
_ooh na na na na_  
_I need a boy to take it over_  
_looking for a girl to put you over, uh_  
_oooooh, ooooohx2._

Everybody clapped for them when they were finished and they let go of each others hands before sitting down.

"That was great guys, nice job okay Janielle, Evermore, Star,Mira, Carlia, Tami,Raina, Andrea, Valerie and Willow your up. Mr. Shue says making the girls smile while getting up and they stand in front of the group and they start the music playing making the girls start doing there dance making everybody cheer for them.

Evermore and Janielle..."_**You can't please everybody all the time  
So instead of trying, I say whatever  
Whatever, whatever.  
You might see things a little differently,  
and thats okay with me, I say whatever  
Whatever, whatever.**_

They all start clapping to the beat while dancing and Rachel giggles when Finn dances with her doing a goofy dance which makes Santana frown a little but she covers it up with a fake smile and she looks back at the girls in the front.

Tami..."**_I thought she was such a good friend of mine,_  
_but lately she's driving me crazy._  
_She acting all cool and indigified,_  
_and i don't know why everything's changing._**

The Group..."**I'm so fed up and I can not lie,**  
**Cause I'm tierd of trying to please.**  
**But she won't let it go, so I gotta let her know that I won't let it bother me.**

The girls grin while dancing and everybody is dancing in the room and Andrea gets in front of the girls and sings her part.

Andrea..."**You can't please everybody all the time**  
**So instead of trying, I say whatever**  
**Whatever, whatever.**  
**You might see things a little differently,**  
**and thats okay with me, I say whatever**  
**Whatever, whatever.**

Will stared at Andrea and really liked her voice alone because she had this old time soulful type voice.

Star and Carlia..."She keeps saying that I already crossed the line,  
by spending time with who she's dating. (Whatever)  
I don't think she understands who I am, or cares about what she's breaking.

I'm so fed up and I wanna scream,  
Cause I'm sick of her jealousy. But she won't let it go, so I gotta try to show that I won't let it bother me.

Everybody is suprised at how Star's and Carlia's voice blend together perfectly and Puck dances with Quinn making everybody enjoy the girls.

The group..."**You can't please everybody all the time**  
**So instead of trying, I say whatever**  
**Whatever, whatever.**  
**You might see things a little differently,**  
**and thats okay with me, I say whatever, whatever.**

Willow,Valerie and Raina..."**I can't pretend that it doesn't ever bother me.**  
**All this stressing, negativity.**  
**I feel so misunderstood, I only wish I could change the**  
**way she feels about me..**

The music changes a little making everybody room claps for Mira as she sings her part and she smiles while swaying to the beat.

Mira..."_You can't please everybody all the time_  
_So instead of trying, I say whatever_  
_Oh whatever (whatever)_  
_You might see things a little differently,_  
_I say whatever, whatever._

Everybody in the room was loving them as they all sang a part.

The group**..."You can't please everybody all the time  
So instead of trying, I say whatever  
Whatever, ohhh  
You might see things a little differently,  
and thats okay with me, I say whatever, whatever.**

The girls pose when their finished and everybody cheers and claps for them. "Great job girls. Mr. Shue says smiling. They all sit down.

"Does anybody else want to go today or are we going to wait until tomorrow? He asked and nobody said anything.

"Okay Tomorrow will be Kurt's turn followed by Santana and Mercedes. The all nod and Glee is done for the day.

"Finn can I talk to you for a second? Finn heard Santana say making Rachel stare at her friend confused but she says that she will see her at Cheer practice and at the gamed and waves at them both walking off with her sister talking about cheers.

"What's going on San, did I do something wrong? Finn asked his girlfriend confused and she shakes her head with a frown on her face.

"I think we need to still be together but also see other people Finn because I need big and better things but still be on top and** _Darnel Peters _**has it going on when it comes to giving me what I want unlike yourself who is very weak in bed but still good as a boyfriend. She said with her arms crossed.

"You can't be serious right? I thought when _you _promised me that you weren't cheating on me anymore that we were back to being in love? He asked annoyed and slightly hurt by his own girlfriend or soon to be _ex_ girlfriend.

"Finn I do love you but what I need is sex and Darnel offered me the chance to show him what I got, understand that we can still be a couple. She says.

"_Fuck _no Santana if you can be in a trustworthy relationship with me then I'm done being your boyfriend and_** Darnel **_can be that guy. He says walking out of the room angry making Santana stand there upset.

"Are you crazy Santana, how can you hurt Finn like that? She heard the voice of her new friend Rachel Berry who looked at her really angry.

"Rachel just listen to me when I say that I never mean't to hurt Finn the way I did but- She gets cut off by Rachel talking sternly.

"Then how did you mean to hurt him Santana, I thought that when we became friends that you would stop acting like a bitch. She snapped at her.

"You think I wanted to hurt Finn that way because I really didn't but Darnel wants to be with me. She says sighing.

"Well then go to Darnel but don't get mad at me if you see that I'm the one by Finn's side on monday. She says sternly before walking out.

Santana knows that Rachel would be telling the truth but she kind of hoped that Finn wouldn't go to Rachel just yet because she knows that Finn has feelings for Rachel but she really hoped that Rachel would treat him better then her if they ever got together.

* * *

**With Rachel and Finn.**

Finn walked into the Auditorium feeling heart broken that Santana used him once again since they have been together and he was getting tired of feeling sad but when he sees Rachel Berry, his whole world shines just looking at how tiny she is. He thoughts are cut off when he hears country music playing and a angelic voice singing.

_You just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin_  
_On my little heartstrings_  
_Got me all tied up in knots_  
_Anytime I see your face _  
_Oh it brings out_  
_It brings out the girl in me_  
_Dont know just how ya did it_  
_But ya got me real good_  
_Hook, line and sinker_  
_Like I knew you could_  
_But you don't even notice_  
_Boy I wish you would._

He looks up at the stage to see his crush Rachel Berry dancing and smiling while singing and he looks right into her eyes as she looked at him.

Rachel..."_I can't help myself_  
_I can't help but smile_  
_Everytime I see your face_  
_And we've never met _  
_I bet you don't know my name_  
_Am I outta my mind_  
_I think that I might be goin crazy_  
_Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break it_  
_How'd you get to be so close_  
_When you're so far away._

Finn sees her giggling and he walks on the stage making her look up at him and she grabs ahold of his hand and she keeps singing.

Rachel..."_I think you might be close to perfect_  
_Girls you know what I mean_  
_He's got a face straight out_  
_Of a magazine_  
_Gotta pinch myself_  
_To prove he aint a dream_  
_Oh oh oh_

_I can't help myself_  
_Now my secrets out_  
_I can't help but smile_  
_Everytime I see your face_  
_And we've never met _  
_I bet you don't know my name_  
_Am I outta my mind_  
_I think that I might be goin crazy_  
_Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break it_  
_How'd you get to be so close_  
_When you're so far away._

Finn stared at the tiny Cheerleader in front of him as she smiles at him and he can't help but chuckle at how cute she is when she sings and she feels him wrap his arms around he petite body and listened to her sing.

_I wish you were mine all mine_  
_Mine all mine_  
_I wish you were mine all mine_  
_I wish you were mine._

Finn stares at her not believing that his_ break up _with Santana Lopez hasn't been over for about an hour and already Rachel is wanting him to with her and really thinks about wanting to be with be with Rachel, he already knows that Rachel is the one for him, he doesn't care that Rachel might be a rebound girl to some people but he doesn't think about her that way, he nods telling that he wants to be with her and she grins brightly before dancing again while finishing up the song.

_I can't help but smile_  
_Everytime I see your face_  
_And we've never met _  
_I bet you don't know my name_  
_Am I outta my mind_  
_I think that I might be goin crazy_  
_Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break it_  
_How'd you get to be so close_  
_When you're so far away_  
_How'd you get to be so close_  
_When you're so far away._

She stares at him as she finished and she grabs ahold of his hand. "Are you sure about this Finn? He heard her soft voice ask him.

"Rachel I already told you when we first started hanging out that your the one I really wanted to be with. He says picking up by her waist making her squeal and he chuckles putting her down again.

"Rachel will you be my girlfriend and Cheer for me at the game tonight and even go to the homecoming dance with me tomorrow? He asked.

"I thought you would never ask Finn, Yes I will be your girlfriend because I'm in love with you even if that scares you, I speak from my heart and yes I will go to the dance with you, I think it will be fun to go as a newly formed couple. She says using big words that Finn thought was cute.

"I'm also in love with you Ms. Berry because your the one that makes me happy no matter how much I feel sad or angry. He says leaning down and pecking her cheek.

"So how does it feel to Finn Hudson's new girlfriend/best friend Rachel Barbara Berry? Finn asked smirking down at her.

"It feels great to be finally in your arms as your girlfriend and I told Santana not to get made at me if she finds me in your arms on monday. She smirked.

"I love you so much Rachel Berry let's get to the field to practice before the game. He say grabbing her hand and she picks up her bag before walking out with Finn Holding hands.

**Find out what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Truly Are The One**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Summary**

**What happens when Mr. Shuester's twin neices have been living with him since the summer after their parent's die in a car crash making them both join McKinley High and joining Glee Club and they become great friends with everybody but what happens when Finn Hudson falls for one of Mr. Shue's neices knowing that he already has a girlfriend. Will Finn remain in his relationship with his girlfriend or will he finds his true feelings and try to fight to be with the girl he really loves? **

**Find out what happens. **

**In Nodody's POV.**

Finn focused on the Football game as Cheerios cheered for him and he couldn't help but smile at his new girlfriend as she grins at him while cheering and she turns back to her sister and do the cheers that their supposed to do, Santana stared at Finn who was smiling brightly and she wanted so badly to walk up to him and kiss him and tell him that she's sorry for saying that she wanted to get it on with Darnel and still be with him but she just wanted to be with Finn.

"Go Titans, Go Finn, you can do It. He heard Rachel cheer with her teammates and Finn grins loving that his tiny girlfriend was cheering him on, Santana stared at Rachel not liking that she was cheering on her sort of boyfriend knowing that it would make her mad.

"Hey Man hands, stop flirting with my boyfriend before I make you stop. Santana says forgetting that they were friends now.

Crista stared at Santana not believing she just said that. "Never talk to my sister again Lopez. Crista says pulling a sobbing Rachel away from her.

Quinn and the rest of the girls glare at Santana before going to Rachel to comfort her. Sue walks over to Santana glaring hard.

"This is your last chance Lopez or your off the squad,start acting like a teammate and say sorry to Rachel now or your off and Finn isn't your boyfriend anymore he's Rachel or didn't you know that. She says before walking with a evil smirk.

McKinley won the football game for the first time in months and everybody cheered for them even the Cheerleaders were a few cheers after the game ended. Santana looks around when she spots her now ex boyfriend Finn talking to his teammates and she wonders if he will ever talk to her again after their little fight before.

She turns around when she hears her name and one of the Cheerio's starts talking to and she grins talking to them for a second before she turns around and frowns when she doesn't see Finn or Rachel anywhere, she sighs then she spots Quinn making out with Puck and she walks over to them and slaps Quinn's arm making her pull away from her boyfriend's lips and they both glare at the latina.

"Why did you hit me for Lopez? Quinn asked glaring at Santana and Santana rolls her eyes telling her to get over it.

"Have you seen Finn anywhere? Santana asked wondering. Quinn stared at her friend as she looked worried and sighs.

"Didn't you hear San? Quinn asked laying in Puck's arms and he chuckles holding onto Quinn's stomach and Santana glares at Puck.

"What the hell am I supposed to hear Fabray, do you know where Finn is or not? Santana asked annoyed.

"Don't get **_bitchy_** with me Lopez, anyways Finn already left with Rachel Berry and I heard that there going to the dance together.

Quinn said walking off with Puck. Santana frowns knowing that she needs to go to Finn's place and make up with him

* * *

**With Finn and Rachel at Finn's House.**

Finn stared at Rachel as she straddle his lap still wearing her uniform which Finn likes as he holds onto her waist almost touching her butt as Rachel keeps kissing his neck making him groan loving this side of Rachel Berry.

Rachel moans a little when she feels Finn squeeze her butt a little and she closes her eyes before crashing on lips on his and they start making out a little which turns into a heated makeout session.

Finn's door bell rings making them pull back annoyed. "You should get that baby. Rachel says before getting off his lap to fix her hair.

"Okay stay right here and I will be right back okay? Finn says making her nod and he pecks her lips before leaving his room and goind downstair and Finn opens the door to see Santana standing there annoyed.

"About time you answered the door, what the hell were you doing? Santana asked walking in and Finn stares at her confused.

"What are you doing here Santana, last time I checked you wanted to get it on with Darnel Peters. Finn snapped at her.

"Finn he's _no_ you okay, I made a mistake and I'm sorry can't we just go back to where we left off? She asked with pouty lips.

"Santana just leave now because I really don't want to talk or see you after the way you hurt me, I will see you on monday. Finn says nicely pushing her out of his house and closing the door.

"Is she gone now Finny baby? Finn heard his girlfriend's voice and he nods grinning at her and she squeals running into his arms and he picks her up carrying her back to his room making her giggle.

**On Monday at School.**

Rachel and Finn went to the homecoming dance together and had a great time and Santana didn't feel like going so she and Darnel ended up having sex that night at his house while his parents were out.

Santana walked into school with Brittnany laughing about something when she hears Brittany say that Finn was coming to her.

"We need to talk now Santana lets go. Finn says sternly making Santana annoyed but they go to empty classroom and Finn closed the door.

"Are we going to makeup by having sex for the first time Finn, you know I'm sorry that I said that you were weak in bed when we really haven't had sex yet since we've been together, are you ready for some of this Finny? Santana says smirking and he shakes his head.

"No Santana were not having sex ever because I know you had sex with Darnel and with other guys and I'm not a virgin anymore anyways. He says.

"Yes you are Finny boy, we haven't had sex since we've been together and so what if I sleep around, were still together right? She asked.

"No Santana I'm offically breaking up with you because I can't trust you and I made love to Rachel Berry the minute you left my house, yes that's right Rachel was there Santana, I didn't have sex with her because it didn't feel like sex, we made love because what I feel is love when I'm with her, and I don't think I can be friends with you right now, I'm sorry but Rachel is my girlfriend now. He says staring at her.

Just then the door opens and Rachel Berry stands there wearing her Cheerio's Uniform with her hair in a high pony tail and she's got a smile on her face.

"Are you ready for Spanish class Finn? Rachel asked glancing at a very upset Santana and he nods.

"Yup come on baby, see you at Glee pratice Santana. Finn says grabbing his bag and he walks out holding onto Rachel's hand.

Santana starts sobbing knowing that her relationship with Finn is really over and she needs to get over it.

**At Glee Practice. **

Will smiled at everybody as they chatted about the game but he couldn't take his eyes off his neice Rachel has she had her head on Finn's should as Finn held her close as he held one of her hands with his as they talked with the group.

"Okay everybody it's Kurts's turn to do his song so were going to the auditorium since he's already there then we will Santana and Mercedes do theres. Will says and they all nod and they go the to auditorium and sit in the seats and sees Kurt on the stage.

Kurt grinning at everybody and the music started playing.

Kurt..."**'Bout twenty years ago**  
**Way down in New Orleans**  
**A group of fellows found **  
**A new kind of music**  
**And they decided to call it...JAZZ**  
**No other sound has **  
**What this music has**

**Before they knew it**  
**It was whizzin' round the world**  
**The world was ready**  
**For a blue kind of music**  
**And now they play it **  
**From Steamboat Springs to La Paz**

**Oh baby, won't you play me**  
**Le Jazz Hot maybe**  
**And don't ever let it end**  
**I tell you, friend**  
**It's really something to hear**  
**I can't sit still**  
**When there's that rhythm near me**

**Oh, so baby**  
**Le Jazz Hot maybe**  
**What's holding my soul together**  
**Don't know whether it's morning or night**  
**Only know it's sounding right**  
**So come on in and play me**  
**Le Jazz Hot baby**  
**Cause I love my jazz...HOT**

**Before they knew it**  
**It was whizzin round the world**  
**The world was ready**  
**For a blue kind of music**  
**And now they play it **  
**From Steamboat Springs to La Paz**

They all cheered for Kurt loving his song.

**When you play me**  
**Le Jazz Hot baby**  
**You're holding my soul together**  
**Don't know whether it's morning or night**  
**Only know it's sounding right**  
**So come on in and play me**  
**Le Jazz Hot baby**  
**Cause I love... my jazz hot**  
**Le Jazz Hot...**  
**Le Jazz Hot.**

They all cheer for him when he's finished and Santana looks at Finn and Rachel to see them really close to each other and hates it because that use to be her and Finn. They all go back to the choir room and she and Mercedes takes their places as the music starts playing and they start dancing.

Mercedes..."**When I was a little girl**  
**I had a rag doll**  
**Only doll I've ever owned.**

Santana..."_Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll_  
_But only now my love has grown. _

Mercedes..."**And it gets stronger, in every way**

Both..."_**And it gets deeper, let me say**_  
_**And it gets higher, day by day **_

_**Do I love you my oh my**_  
_**River deep mountain high**_  
_**Yeah Yeah Yeah**_  
_**If I lost you would I cry**_  
_**Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby.**_

Santana looked at Finn smirking knowing that Finn was just joking around and after this song was over she was going to ask him out again.

Santana..."_When you were a young boy_  
_Did you have a puppy_  
_That always followed you around._

Mercedes..."**Well I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy**

Both..."_**No I'll never let you down **_

_**Cause it grows stronger, like a river flows**_  
_**And it gets bigger baby, and heaven knows**_  
**And it gets sweeter baby**, _**as it grows**_

_**Do I love you my oh my**_  
_**River deep, mountain high**_  
_**Yeah Yeah Yeah**_  
_**If I lost you would I cry**_  
_**Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby.**_

They do a dance making everybody but Finn and Rachel laugh and Santana turns around and waits for Mercedes to sing her part.

Mercedes..."**I love you baby like a flower loves the spring**

Santana..."_And I love you baby like a Robin loves to sing_

Mercedes..."**And I love you baby like a school boy loves his pet**

Both..."_**And I love you baby, river deep mountain high**_

_**Do I love you my oh my, oh baby**_  
_**River deep, mountain high**_  
_**Yeah Yeah Yeah**_  
_**If I lost you would I cry**_  
_**Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby.**_

They finish the song and everybody claps for them and they sit down. Santana stares at Finn rolling her black eyes as she sees her ex boyfriend holding onto Rachel's hand tightly as they talked to each other.

"Can you believe those two? I mean he should be with me and not with the midget. Santana says to Mercedes.

"Girl you need to back off my best friend there alright, we may have done a song together but that doens't mean were cool as friends. Mercedes says.

"Do you really like Rachel Berry because she seems annoying to me and I can't believe I even faked being friends with her. Santana says.

"Shut your damn mouth bitch, nobody even likes you here they only put up with you because you were dating Finn but he found somebody better so shut the hell up before I make you shut it. Mercedes says making everybody stare at the two.

"Is there a problem girls? Mr. Shuester asked and Mercedes nods but Santana shakes her head.

"Yes Mr. Shue there is, Santana keeps talking trash about our caption Rachel and I'm sick and tired of hearing her mouth. She says.

"Is this True Santana because if it then I'm giving you one more warning then your off the team got it? He said sternly and she nods looking down.

"Okay let's talk about songs for Sectionals and I want everybody to come up with ideas for this. Mr. Shue says.

Santana stared at everybody as they talked around the piano and she couldn't help but feel left out.

**Find out what happens next. The songs that they sang was from Glee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You Truly Are The One**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Summary**

**What happens when Mr. Shuester's twin neices have been living with him since the summer after their parent's die in a car crash making them both join McKinley High and joining Glee Club and they become great friends with everybody but what happens when Finn Hudson falls for one of Mr. Shue's neices knowing that he already has a girlfriend. Will Finn remain in his relationship with his girlfriend or will he finds his true feelings and try to fight to be with the girl he really loves? **

**Find out what happens. **

**In Santana's POV.**

I was running late for cheer practice and if I'm late again then I'm off the team and I don't need to be slushied right now. I hear music coming from the gym and I open the door to see the girls all wearing their cheerleading shorts like I am with their tanks tops.

"Have a seat Lopez you will watch as the girls do the new Routine and maybe if you were on time last week you wouldn't be sitting down Lopez now watch. Sue says snapping at her and Santana nods looking at the girls as the music starts again.

The girls starts moving their hips from side to side doing the steps that Crista and Quinn tought them as they start singing.

The Cheerios..."_**He's a cold-hearted snake**_  
_**Look into his eyes**_  
_**Oh ohhh**_  
_**He's been tellin' lies**_  
_**He's a lover boy at play**_  
_**He don't play by rules**_  
_**Oh oh**_  
_**Girl don't play the fool-no**_

They keep dancing and the do moves that Santana hasn't seen before but she really wished she could do instead of sitting**_._**

Quinn..."**Boy don't want no heartbreak no**  
**don't need validation, go home**  
**have no time for silly games, no**  
**no more waiting by the phone, no**

**enough of your cheating, you stay out all night**  
**refuse to behave you'll never be right**  
**i'm on-uh-on, on-uh-on,**  
**i'm on-uh-on**  
**on to you.**

Some of the girls do flips and the guys lift some of the girls even Crista and Quinn at some point and hold them then they do flips in the air like a rollercoaster then they do three flips still in the air then land perfectly on the ground after the guys caught them which shocks Santana big time and Sue smirks evily knowing that she made Santana realize that she's not playing around.

The Cheerios..."**_He's a cold-hearted snake_**  
**_Look into his eyes_**  
**_Oh ohhh_**  
**_He's been tellin' lies_**  
**_He's a lover boy at play_**  
**_He don't play by rules_**  
**_Oh oh oh_**  
**_Girl don't play the fool-no._**

Crista grins going in front to the girls still doing the dance with the girls shaking their hips really sexy which makes Santana confused because Couch never likes that kind of moves and sings her part next.

Crista..."_Boy you seem to think i'll stay_  
_i gave you everything realized_  
_that your just a little boy_  
_with two hands in the cookie jar_  
_i don't want don't need no player_  
_cards are dealt you'll miss me later_

_i'm on-uh-on, on-uh-on,_  
_i'm on-uh-on_  
_on to you._

She goes back to her spot and bends down with the rest of the girls then goes back up and does their dance before jumping up and Crista gets ready to jump in the air and she jumps and does a perfect round off that turns into the Rollercoaster spin with Quinn following behind her then they both land pefectly back on the ground smiling at each other.

_**He's a cold-hearted snake**_  
_**Look into his eyes**_  
_**Oh ohh**_  
_**He's been tellin' lies**_  
_**He's a lover boy at play**_  
_**He don't play by rules**_  
_**Oh oh oh**_  
_**Girl don't play the fool-no.**_

The girls do a different dance really fast while Mira and Evermore sing their part still together there dance.

Mira and Evermore..."**_He's nasty like a fake tan_**  
**_heartbreaker don't give a damn_**  
**_he's nasty like a fake tan_**  
**_heartbreaker don't give a damn_**  
**_he's nasty like a fake tan_**  
**_heartbreaker don't give a damn_**  
**_he's nasty like a fake tan_**  
**_heartbreaker don't give a damn._**

The girls finish their parts and go back to their dancing and they all do the next part.

The Cheerios minus the guys..."_**C–Cold hearted**_  
_**oh ah ahh**_  
_**C–Cold hearted**_  
_**S s s Snake**_  
_**C–Cold hearted**_  
_**oh ah ahh**_  
_**C–Cold hearted**_  
_**let me tell ya hes as cold as ice**_

The girls finish up the song with huge smiles on their faces which Sue likes.

_**He's a cold-hearted snake**_  
_**Look into his eyes**_  
_**Oh ohhhh**_  
_**He's been tellin' lies**_  
_**He's a lover boy at play**_  
_**He don't play by rules**_  
_**Oh oh oh**_  
_**Girl don't play the fool-no**_

_**He's a cold-hearted snake**_  
_**Look into his eyes**_  
_**Oh ohh**_  
_**He's been tellin' lies**_  
_**He's a lover boy at play**_  
_**He don't play by rules**_  
_**Oh oh oh**_  
_**Girl don't play the fool.**_

They pose when the song is over and Sue claps loving it then turns back to Santana who stares at her wondering what she's going to say.

"I would tell you to ask Rachel to teach you the steps but she's sick so ask Crista to teach you the moves Lopez, don't ever be late again or out. Sue says walking back to her office.

"Stay on the bench until pratice is over then Crista will help you at then end. Quinn says sternly not even looking at her. Santana sighs knowing that was going to happen and she just watches the girls practice some of the steps.

The girls finish up and Quinn talks to Crista who nods and she walks up to Santana who is listening to her ipod.

"TAKE IT OFF NOW LOPEZ, we got work to do. Crista says sternly turning around and Santana nods turning her ipod off and walks over to Crista.

"I'm sorry for being late it won't happen again I-. She stops talking when she sees the look on Crista's face.

"There is no time for talking Santana, we got work to do since Rachel came up with the whole routine now lets start. She says making Santana nod.

They start working on the steps and flips for a couple minutes then they go change and they wear their normal clothes.

"Wait Crista, where is Finn I haven't seen him all day? Santana asked feeling awkward to be asking her since her sister is dating him now.

Crista stops walking turning to her looking into her eyes oddly. "Are you really asking me that Santana?. She asked.

"Look I know you hate me for talking about your parent's and sister but I just wanted to know. She says to her.

"Rachel's sick with a bad stomach bug so my uncle and Finn's parent's said it's okay if she stayed at Finn's house, Finn's mom's taking care of her and Finn is at football practice. She says before leaving.

Santana frowns standing there."When I was sick, Finn's mom never took care of me, damn it they must really like her. She walks off.

* * *

Finn Hudson couldn't believe his sweet girlfriend Rachel Berrry has a bad stomach bug and he couldn't be there for her. He takes his phone out and calls his mom.

"Hey Finn honey, why are you calling me when you should be in class? He heard his mother ask him in her stern voice.

"Sorry mom but I was just checking in on how Rachel's doing and I'm in the locker room just getting finished with football practice. He says.

"Oh, sweetie she's really sick, I took her to the doctors and they say that she has the flu and she just stopped crying and is sleeping now. She says.

"I wish I can be there to make her fill better but I know she needs her rest so I'm going to let her sleep, thank you for this mom. He says.

"Any time son, I really care about Rachel and I would do the same for Crista, those girls lost their mom and dad and I love Rachel with you. She says.

"I really love her with me too mom, I need to go so I will see you after school and give Rachel a kiss on the forehead for me. He says sternly.

"Will do honey have a good day. She says hanging up and she smiles loving that her son as perfect girl like Rachel Berry. She walks over to her son's sick girlfriend and kisses her forehead telling her get better soon. She leaves the room and closes the door.

**After School with Finn.**

Finn walked into his house and walked into the kitchen and saw that his mom was smiling at him while drinking some water and he kissed her cheek.

"Hey mom, how was it taking care of Rachel? He asked concered about his girlfriend. She smiles softly.

"She finally stopped puking her guts out and is in the livingroom on the couch taking a nap. She says making him nod.

"I'm going to change and take my turn taking care of my sick baby, thanks again mom. He says smiling before going to his room to change out of his jeans and jersey and into sweat pants and black t shirt. He goes to the bathroom first then washes his hands when he's finished then he goes downstairs and goes to the livingroom and sees that Rachel is wearing baby blue sweat pants that shows off a little of her petite tan stomach with white tank top and her hair is in a messy pony tail.

"Rach, baby I'm home now do you want me to take care of you now? He asked softly making her open her eyes slowly and turns a little nodding smiling softly.

"Finny baby, I hated being here without you by my side, please don't ever leave me? She says whimpering softly that it's breaking Finn's heart.

"I promise I will never leave your side baby, your mine forever now and I will never break up with you. He says kissing her forehead and he sighs when he feels how warm she is.

Rachel's eyes widen when she hears this and she starts sobbing holding onto her stomach again since it's hurting her more.

He sighs seeing his girlfriend like this and he starts rubbing her stomach. "Baby I'm sorry that you have to go through this kind of pain. He said softly.

She nods still crying a little."Why are you still crying? He asked worried about his girlfriend. She sniffs and says that she hates being sick.

"I know you do baby, but I'm going to get you better do you want me to get you anything? He asked softly looking into her blood shot eyes.

"Something to drink would be nice, I don't want to eat anything. She says sniffing while looking into her boyfriend's eyes. He nods and gets up.

"I will be right back with something for your stomach, you just rest those pretty eyes of yours sweetie. Finn says smiling softly.

Rachel listens to him and thinks(I'm so glad I have a amazing boyfriend like Finn Hudson). She closed her eyes and let the darkness take over.

Finn comes back and sees that she's sound a sleep so he puts her come of orange juice down on the table and lifted her body a little so he he can lay with her and she wrapped her arms around him with her eyes still closed and he covered them both before closing his eyes.

"I'm staying right here Rachel, I'm not going anywhere. He whispers before falling alseep with her.

Just then Kurt, Crista, Quinn and Puck walk in and they see how Finn is with Rachel and they smile at the cute couple.

"He must really love her huh? Puck asked staring at his best friend holding onto Rachel's hand as she sleeps.

"Yes Baby, they are made for each other and Finn is really in love with Rachel and I couldn't be happier. Quinn says grinning.

"Come on guys let's leave them alone as they sleep. Kurt says before leaving the house with his friends and Finn's mom takes a picture of the two.

"They really are made for each other and I hope Santana doesn't mess this up because my baby boy is happy. She says before leaving to go shopping.

**Find out what happens next. The song that the Cheerios danced and sang to was by Katerina Graham who plays Bonnie from Vampire Diaries called - Cold Hearted Snake, look it up on Youtube if you want. **

**Bye and I'm taking a break for a while because I'm sick myself and until I'm better I won't be writing anything. **


	5. Chapter 5

**You Truly Are The One**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Summary**

**What happens when Mr. Shuester's twin neices have been living with him since the summer after their parent's die in a car crash making them both join McKinley High and joining Glee Club and they become great friends with everybody but what happens when Finn Hudson falls for one of Mr. Shue's neices knowing that he already has a girlfriend. Will Finn remain in his relationship with his girlfriend or will he finds his true feelings and try to fight to be with the girl he really loves? **

**Find out what happens. I'm still sick but I'm still going to write more so enjoy.**

**In Finn's POV.**

I walked down the hallways of McKinley High with my friends Puck and Sam going over some football drills that we need to work on when I feel a hand grab my arm and I turn around to see Jessica, a Cheerio with tan features, blond hair that's up in a pony tail and bright green eyes smiling at me.

"Um hello Jessica, can I help you with something? I asked her and she giggles calling me silly which makes the guys chuckle.

"Finny baby, your so silly do you want to go out with me tomorrow night, just the two of us since we won the big game last month. The blond cheerleader asked me making me stare at her confused and I'm about to say something when I hear somebody talking.

"Do you really think he wants to go out with _you_ Jessica when he's dating_** me**_, stay away from my boyfriend. I heard that voice and my eyes widen in shock to see my girlfriend Rachel isn't sick anymore and she looks really sexy in her Cheerio's uniform. Jessica lets go of my arm and walks over to Rachel.

"_Please_ like he would really date you Berry, I'm way hotter then you and Santana will ever be, get lost while me and Finn talk about being together.

Jessica tells her and see Jessica on the ground screaming as Rachel hits her hard then she gets up.

"Get up Jessica, you know how coach feels about blood or anything on the uniform, stay away from Finn. Rachel says before walking over to me grinning swaying her hips and I wrap my arms around her waist and she giggles holding onto me.

"That was bad ass sexy girl, how are you feeling? I asked and she tells me that she's much better and she missed kissing me.

"Well do you want a kiss now? I smirk and she giggles before pulling back smiling at me then she pressed her lips on mine and I kiss her back.

**With Santana and Brittany.**

Santana had heard about the fight between Jessica and Rachel. hell she even saw it with her own eyes and she was tired of Jessica anyways so when Rachel hit her hard that it made her fall to the ground, she was proud of the tiny cheerio but she wouldn't tell her that.

"Hey San, Rachel's back and it looks like Finn's and Rachel's relationship is still there. Brit says pointing to the love birds. Santana turns around to see Finn and Rachel sharing kisses with each other while holding hands as they walked down the hallway together.

"Great, I hope she treats her better then I ever did, me and Rachel might not be friends but I don't want her hurting him. She mumbles.

"Come on San, they are cute together and you need to stop hating on them since you can't get a man. Brit says before walking off with her new and first offical boyfriend Artie.

Santana rolls her eyes hearing that comment from Brittany then she sees Crista smirking at her while standing next to Darnel Peters at his locker, Darnel blew Santana off when he saw Crista cheering and they became a couple a few weeks ago.

"What do you want Crista, come to rub it in my face that you took my left overs? She snapped at her fellow Cheerleader who walks over to her after her boyfriend left for baseball practice.

"Not _really_ Santana, I'm just noticing your jealousy of my sister for taking your man off your hands, Just because you slept with Darnel doesn't mean he was **_ever_** yours, you just got in bed with him, no relationship what so ever, later Lopez. She walked off.

**Back with Finn and Rachel.**

Rachel giggles softly as her boyfriend rubs her thigh in the middle of English class. "Finn, were in the middle of class stop. She whispers.

"You just feel so good to me Rachel, stop pushing me away when I'm your boyfriend. Finn whispers making her look into his hazel eyes.

"After school Baby, then you can have so much time to touch me all you want and I will let you and your also my best friend. She says softly grinning at him.

"You truly are the best girlfriend in the world. He says kissing her cheek then turns back to the teacher and listens while holding her free hand.

Rachel stares at Finn for a second smiling brightly loving that Finn is her boyfriend now and she's going to show him just how much he means to her.

* * *

After school Finn waited on Rachel's locker since she had Cheerleading practice so he promised that he would wait for her and they can go to his house together.

"Hey Rachel, your boyfriend is waiting for you. He heard Jessica's snotty voice and Rachel turns her head to see Finn waving at her and she giggles before running over to him and he picks her up and kisses her sweetly then puts her down.

"How was practice Rach, did you do your best for me? Finn asked grinning and she giggles nodding.

"Yes Finn I'm Co Caption remember, anyways I can't stay at your house for long because me and Crista are going out to dinner with our uncle. She says.

brought Rachel to his house since his parent's were out for the afternoon and Kurt met a new guy name Blaine so he was spending time with him.

"Are you ready for some Finn loving Rachy? Finn asked placing his arms around her petite body and she giggles shaking her head.

"Do you think that our relationship is based on**_ sex _**Finnegan Ryan Hudson? She says sternly making him sigh and pull away from her.

"Not the full name babe, I don't think our relationship is all about having sex, I love you Rachel and I want this to work out for both us is and can you not tell anybody about my full name, I hate that name. Finn says making her smile.

"I'm glad your saying that because we need to focus on our song for Glee Tomorrow and we haven't been practicing so let's get to work and I love your full name baby, it makes you unique like me and that makes us perfect together. She says sternly before cracking a smile.

"What song are we going to sing? He asked her and she squeals hugging him and he laughs before kissing her softy on the lips and she kisses him back.

The next day at Glee practice.

Everybody was sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Shue to show up and Rachel and Crista were sitting together not wearing their uniforms for once.

They have been wearing them for about a month now since they had to practice for Cheerleading Regionals that happened last week and they won.

Rachel was wearing a jean mini skirt that showed off her tan legs with a light blue tank top tucked into her skirt and she was wearing light blue flats.

Finn sat in his seat in the back with Santana who couldn't stop trying to flirt with him. he wasn't listening to her because he couldn't take his eyes off Rachel's outfit as she laughed and talked to her sister and Kurt who had his arm around Rachel's waist while talking about something that made her laugh.

"I think Mr. gay over there is moving in on your girlfriend Hudson, maybe you should sleep with me to get your mind off things. Santana flirted making him glare at her.

"Rachel wouldn't cheat on me like you **_did_**, Santana I don't want you anymore so just respect me when I say I'm with Rachel. He says annoyed.

"Please you know that I'm way hotter then the midget and we can be top again as one Finn, what do you say? She smirked at him while touching his arm.

"BACK OFF SANTANA, I DON'T WANT YOU TOUCHING ME EVER AGAIN. Finn yelled making Santana yelp in shock and fear and moved away a little.

Rachel heard her boyfriend yell and she got up fixing her skirt and walked over to them not happy about this information she just heard.

"What's going on here, why am I hearing that your touching my boyfriend? Rachel asked not happy and Finn walks over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist as she glared at Santana.

"I just said that it looked like Kurt was moving in on you and it seemed like you liked that his arm was around your waist _Berry_. Santana says still shocked that Finn yelled at her.

"Are you kidding me Santana? Kurt is my best friend and best friends can hug each other and be close together unlike you who has no best friends. Rachel says pulling Finn over to her seat and they sit down really close to each other and Rachel glares back at Santana who rolls her eyes.

Crista and Rachel's uncle walks in and they all listen to him as he writes Rachel's, Finn's, Quinn's and Sam's name on the board.

"Okay Tina and Mike already did their duets and so did Brittany and Artie, now it's Finn and Rachel's turn then Quinn and Sam will be last so let's all be nice and listen to them. He says smiling and they all clap for Rachel and Finn who stood up holding hands and the music starts playing and they stare at each other then Finn grabs her hand and sings his part first.

Finn..."**Highway run into the midnight sun**  
**Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind.**

Santana stares at them not believing there singing that song that she sang with Finn last year atRegionals but they lost.

Rachel..."_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_  
_Sending all my love along the wire._

_They move closer to each other and sing together._

Both..."**_They say that the road ain't no place to start a family_**  
**_Right down the line it's been you and me_**  
**_And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be._**

Rachel grins before letting go of his hand and she sings her part.

Rachel..."_Oh boy, you stand by me._

Both..."_**I'm forever yours...faithfully.**_

The group stares at them all thinking the same thing(They really do love each other).

Rachel..."_Circus life under the big top world_

Both..."_**We all need the clowns to make us smile**_  
_**Through space and time, always another show**_  
_**Wondering where I am, lost without you**_  
_**And being a part ain't easy on this love affair**_  
_**Two strangers learn to fall in love again**_  
_**I get the joy of rediscovering you.**_

**_Finn wraps his arm around her waist making her smile brightly as he sings his part._**

Finn..."**Oh girl, you stand by me!**

Both..."**_I'm forever yours...faithfully._**

**_They hold onto each other's hands and sing together making everybody in the room sway to the beat._**

_**Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh...**_

Finn..."**Faithfully.**

Rachel closes her eyes singing her part and she holds the note longer which shocks the group.

Rachel..."_Faithfully...I'm still yours..._

_**Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh**_  
_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh...**_

Rachel..."_I'm still yours..._

_Both..."**I'm still your...**_

They stare at each other softly and finish the last part of the song.

Both..."_**Faithfully.**_

They end the song and everybody but Santana stands up clapping for them. Will stares at them brightly and nods telling them that he loved it.

"That was amazing guys, the last duets will be Sam and Quinn and then I will pick the winners to go to breadsixs on me. He says and everybody cheers.

Finn grabs Rachel's hand and they sit down together holding hands smiling brightly at each other before turning back to Sam and Quinn and the music starts and Puck stares at his girlfriend as she stands next to Sam who he doesn't really like.

Sam..."**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you**  
**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**  
**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying.**

Quinn stares at Sam smiling softy while singing her part.

Quinn..."_Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard._

They dance together to the beat while singing.

Both..."_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_  
_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_  
_**Lucky to be coming home again**_  
_**Ooh ooh ooh**_

_They don't know how long it takes_(**They don't know how long it takes**)  
_**Waiting for a love like this**_  
_Every time we say goodbye_(**Every time we say goodbye**)  
**_I wish we had one more kiss_**  
**_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_**

**_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_**  
**_Lucky to have been where I have been_**  
**_Lucky to be coming home again_**

**_Lucky we're in love in every way_**  
**_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_**  
**_Lucky to be coming home someday._**

Rachel stares at Puck to see him getting a jealous look in his eyes as Quinn and Sam keep singing.

Sam...**And so I'm sailing through the sea**  
**_To an island where we'll meet_**  
**You'll hear the music fill the air**  
**I'll put _a__ flower in your hair._**

Quinn smiles and blushes as Sam grins at her as she sings.

Quinn..."_Though the breezes through trees_  
_Move so pretty you're all I see_  
_As the world keeps spinning 'round_  
_You hold me right here, right now._

Quinn feels Sam grab her hand and they finish up the song together holding hands.

Both..."**_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_**  
**_Lucky to have been where I have been_**  
**_Lucky to be coming home again_**

**_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_**  
**_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_**  
**_Lucky to be coming home someday_**

**_Ooh ooh ooh_**  
_**Ooh ooh ooh, ooh.**_

They finish up the song and everybody but Puck claps for them because he's busy staring at them holding hands.

"That was great guys, have a seat and I will pick to see who is going to Breadstixs. Will says making them nod and Rachel sees Quinn sit with Puck and Puck grabs ahold of Quinn's hand but she's looking at Sam with a blush on her face and Rachel frowns not liking where this is going.

"Okay I loved everybody's songs and they were all amazing but I can only pick one group to go to breadstixs and that group is Rachel and Finn. He says making Rachel and Finn cheer and they walk up to him and grab the breadstix tickets and sit back down smiling brightly at each other and Santana gets up and slaps Rachel in the face making everybody stare at each other shocked.

"Bitch you stole mine and Finn's song from last year and you don't have the right to win. Santana yelled at Rachel who glared at her.

"Yes Finn told me all about you guys singing it last year but didn't win, it was just a saw Santana, and Mr. Shue picked who he wanted to win, get over your jealous because you can't have Finn anymore. She snapped at her while rubbing her face.

"That's it Santana I gave you a warning and I'm sorry but until you can act like a team player, you won't be having any solos and you will sitting out of any duet contests for awhile until you can show us that you can be fair and be a teammate. Will says sternly and she sighs before sitting down.

"Are you alright Rachel? Quinn asked worried about her best friend as she rubs her cheek and she nods.

"I'm fine Quinny, can I just go the nurse? Rachel asked her uncle and he nods and Kurt and Quinn take her to the nurse.

Crista stares at Finn to see him looking angry as hell. "Finn why don't you go with them. She says softy and he nods grabbing his and Rachel's stuff leaving.

Santana sees the look in Crista's eyes and she knows that she's dealing with hell at Cheer practice next week.

"That's all for today see you tomorrow. Will says and everybody glares at Santana before walking out but not Crista.

"Do you think I'm going to let this slide Lopez, you might think your the queen bee of this school but you will never bring me and _my_ sister down, have a good weekend Santana because when Monday comes, your ass is mine and I**_ will _**make sure coach knows what's happened here today. She says softly before picking up her stuff and leaving the room.

Santana frowns knowing that she might get kicked off the Cheerios and sees Brittany staring at her shaking her head before walking off with Artie.

She gets up and walks out of the room with her and she walks out of the hallway and sees Rachel being comforted by Finn who has his arm around her waist and he stares at her before pulling Rachel off to walk the other way. Quinn saw the look in Finn's eyes and turned to her and walked over to her with Mercedes and Kurt.

"You don't belong in Glee Club because were team players and your not Santana, your a bitch who can't get the hint that nobody likes a cheater, a slut and a hater, have fun trying to convince coach that you belong on the Cheerios, yes Santana she knows because Crista texted her and she's not happy, lay low for awhile before monday. Quinn says before walking off with Kurt and Mercedes who push past her annoyed and angry with her.

Sue saw the whole thing and she wasn't happy that Santana was being mean to Rachel Berry but she still needed Santana on the team.

"Lopez do I really need to kick you off the Cheerios because you can't play nice? Santana heard that voice and shook her head.

"I'm sorry coach I was just upset that I didn't win a chance to go to breadstixs but I also remembered that I can go to breadstixs anytime I wanted to, I need to be on the team please coach, I will change my ways anyway I can and I will start being nice to Rachel and Crista. She says with begging eyes.

"I know about you almost being kicked out of Glee Club and I agree with Will but I will never like that guys hair, your still on the team but your lack of focus has to stop now, see you monday and don't be late for practice and I'm holding you to say a Cheer in front of the whole team about how your sorry for treating Rachel and Crista badly and it better be good and you better sing a song doing the same thing in Glee club, I will talk to will about giving you one solo for this only, now get out my face your sad face is making me want to vomit and I just don't need that. She says before leaving.

Santana sighs hating this and she walks out of school and sighs when she sees Rachel and Finn making out with each other before getting into Finn's car and driving off.

She goes to her car and drives home sobbing a little because she misses being friends with anybody.

**Find out what happens next. The song Sam and Quinn sang was Lucky from the second season of Glee and the song Finn and Rachel sang was Faithfully from the first season of Glee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You Truly Are The One**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Summary**

What happens when Mr. Shuester's twin neices have been living with him since the summer after their parent's die in a car crash making them both join McKinley High and joining Glee Club and they become great friends with everybody but what happens when Finn Hudson falls for one of Mr. Shue's neices knowing that he already has a girlfriend. Will Finn remain in his relationship with his girlfriend or will he finds his true feelings and try to fight to be with the girl he really loves?

********************************

****

**Find out what happens. I'm still sick but I'm still going to write more so enjoy.**

**In Noah's POV.**

Today I was having a pool party at my house and it's a indoor pool since it's getting cold outside to I invited Glee Club and Artie said that he couldn't come because he was visiting his Aunt in New York so everybody will be here in a few minutes and I invited

Quinn, Finn and Rachel over early so we can set up.

I hear the door open and I turn around to see Quinn in my house wearing skinny jeans with a yellow top and I can see that her bikini is under her clothes.

"Hey baby, I thought Finn and Rachel were coming with you so we could all set up and hang out? I asked and she giggles.

"I thought so too but when I went to Rachel's house to ask if she was coming, I got yelled at by Finn who was sleeping in Rachy's bed because he was so tired that he didn't want to get out of bed but Rachel was already in the bathroom and she said that she would come later with the rest.

She says giggling while blushing and I chuckle at my boy Finn for speaking his mind when he's tired or in the mood but I heard Rachel wasn't giving him any these days.

"Well we will just have to pick on Finn later won't we. I tell her as I walk up to her and place a sweet kiss on her lips.

Just then the door bell rings and I pull away and answer the door and I see a very annoyed Finn Hudson standing there with his stuff and a very perky Rachel Berry standing next to him with her stuff and Crista is behind her with Darnel who I also invited because that's Crista's boyfriend.

"Come in guys before you get cold. I told them moving Quinn out of the way since she was standing behind me holding onto my back and she smiles up at me before moving a little and they walk in and I hear Finn groaning and Rachel pushes him in talking sternly.

"Don't start Finnegan Ryan, I don't care if you hate your first name, don't be rude in Noah's house. Rachel says sternly.

"Yeah _Finnegan Ryan _don't be rude in my house or else. I said picking on Finn and I earn a slap from Quinn who's glaring at me shaking her head.

"Not the best idea_ Noah Daniel_, I can do the same thing to you so shut it. Quinn tells me sternly and I nod kind of scared of her.

Rachel and Crista went to the bathroom and changed into their bathing suits and after a few seconds the rest of the Glee clubbers came and Blaine who became Kurt's boyfriend last week. we go to the pool and Mercedes and Tina are talking to each other while wearing their suits.

Finn comes over to me and we start talking about what our girls look like in Bikinis and we hear foot steps.

"Finn are you coming in the pool? We heard Rachel's voice and we look up at her to see that she was wearing a black and pink string bikini that looked really good on her damn.

"Damn_ Berry_, you look amazing in that bikini. I tell her and she blushes before grabbing Finn's hand and they both jump in the water.

Quinn walks over to me and I see that she's wearing a light blue and green bikini and she looks really sexy in it.

"Are you coming in the water babe? She asked me and I nod and we go into the pool together and have fun.

**With Santana on the other side of the pool.**

Santana walked into Puck's house hoping to maybe flirt with Finn and tell him how hot he looked but she didn't get to do that because as soon as she saw him he was talking to Puck about something and then she saw Rachel walk over to them in her bikini that looked better then hers.

Santana was wearing a simple black bikini because she was having her other ones washed and she just wanted to swim.

"Hey San, are you going to do that Cheer for the twins on monday? She heard Brittany ask her and she nods.

"Okay everybody it's time for some real fun and were going to dance all day long. She heard Puck say.

"That was amazing dancing baby, I love the way you dance and I want to give you something when were alone but not now even if I have it with me.

Finn says making Rachel stare up at him and she begs him to give it to her and he sighs before grinning and he pulls something out of his bag and she stares at him with widen eyes and Santana stares at them confused.

"Rachel Berry I told you before that I want to merry you someday and I still promise to do that but I was wondering if you would marry me someday by wear this engagement ring now but not in the pool because I don't want you to lose it. Finn murmured talking a little too much.

Rachel stared at her boyfriend not believing he's asking her to marry him now and she giggles wiping her tears nodding.

"Yes Finnegan Ryan Hudson I will marry you some day and I love you. She kisses him passionately and he kisses her back making everybody clap for them but not Santana who was in shock to even hear that Rachel said yes to Finn.

"San did you hear the news? San are you there? Santana wake up before I slap you. She snapped out of it when she heard Brittany talking.

"What news Brit, it's not like she said yes to marrying Finny boy. She really hoped that Rachel didn't say yes to marrying her ex boyfriend.

"God you weren't listening at all because Rachel said yes to marrying Finn and everybody is looking at Rachel's huge rock. Brittany says.

"Are you serious right now?, there getting married after high school? but what about me and Finn, we were suppsed to do that. Santana says making everybody stare at her and Finn's eyes widen in shock hearing Santana say that.

"Finn maybe you should be with Santana, I'm breaking up with you because I'm just a short girl that lost her parents and stole somebody's boyfriend. Rachel says softly before taking the ring off handing it to him before going into the bathroom with tears coming down her face.

Everybody stared at Santana who was wiping her tears and Finn stared at her not believing this.

"You can never let me be happy can you? I love Rachel and I will always love Rachel, you need to fix this Santana now. Finn yelled. Santana nods and goes after Rachel while everybody tried to calm down Finn.

* * *

**Find out what happens next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You Truly Are The One**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Summary**

What happens when Mr. Shuester's twin neices have been living with him since the summer after their parent's die in a car crash making them both join McKinley High and joining Glee Club and they become great friends with everybody but what happens when Finn Hudson falls for one of Mr. Shue's neices knowing that he already has a girlfriend. Will Finn remain in his relationship with his girlfriend or will he finds his true feelings and try to fight to be with the girl he really loves?

Find out what happens next.

**In Santana's POV.**

When I heard those words from Finn I knew I had to do something to get Rachel as his girlfriend again even if I hate it because I will always have feelings for Finn and yes I use to make girls in McKinley suffer if they ever messed with my relationship with Finn Hudson but now I see it, Finn was never my true love and I'm jealous of Quinn because she's dating Puck. Yes that's right I'm in love with Noah Puckerman and i'm not going to mess up there relationship because I see how Puck is with Quinn since they had a baby last year.

I walk to the bathroom and see that it's half way open so I open it to see Rachel on the ground crying and I frown not liking that I made Rachel break up with Finn because I wanted to be the one that married Finn someday.

"Get out Santana, I don't want to hear about you being with Finn again after I _just_ broke up with him. I heard Rachel's soft but teary voice.

"Well this is me not giving a damn what you think Rachel, Finn and I are not back together because that would be stupid when he loves you, I came here to tell you that your stupid for breaking up with him when you promised that you wouldn't do that. I told her and her eyes widen in shock.

"Don't you dare comment on **_my_** love life Santana Lopez, when you can't seem to keep your own and shut it when it comes to me and Finn. Rachel snapped.

"Your right Rachel, I don't have the right to be commenting on your relationship with any guy or Finn for that matter and I haven't been the nicest person since you came here and I'm saying that I'm going to suddenly be an angel but I will stop trying to be a bitch to you at Cheer practice and Glee Club and you belong with Finn and you should get back together with him. I told her and she frowns.

"Why are you trying to be nice to me Santana? is this some type of stunt so you can stay on the Cheerios? because if it is then I don't need it.

Rachel says making me stare at her for a second before laughing and she stares at me confused.

"Rachel Berry, I don't want to tell you what to do but I'm pushing you to get back with Finn, that's all I'm saying. I told her before leaving.

**In Rachel's POV.**

I can't believe Santana Lopez begged me to get back together with Finn Hudson after I just broke up with him because**_ she _**wanted him back, trust me I wasn't thinking when I broke up with him and I do love him but maybe I broke up with him because of the thought of getting married at such a young age but then I remembered that my mom would want me to be happy.

"Rachel, I love you please be my girlfriend again? I heard Finn's concered and teary voice and I look up to see him with blood shot eyes and I stand up fixing my bikini a little and walk closer to him.

"Finn I'm sorry for breaking up with you over something Santana said, yes I love you and I want to be your girlfriend again but maybe giving me that ring right now wasn't the best idea to to hurt your feelings, yes I want to marry you someday but do you mind if I dont wear my ring around people yet? I asked him hopefully and he nods.

"Yes baby I'm fine with it as long as we get back together and Santana doesn't mean anything to me anymore. Finn tells me.

"I don't think we should be having sex for awhile until I know that we can be together forever Finn, I love you as my best friend and my partner in life, you mean the world to me Finn, I don't know how I would be if I didn't have you in my life baby. I said wrapping my arms around his waist and he holds me close to him and he squeezes my waist.

"I agree with every word you said even the sex part,I shouldn't need you in my life Rachel but I do and I will do anything I can to keep you in my life.

He tells me and I smile at him with tears in my eyes and I wipe them and pull back and lean up and kiss him passionately which he returns.

We pull back and he stares at me smiling brightly while holding onto the ring box that I'm just now noticing.

"I won't bug you into wearing this but hopefully one day you won't say no to being my wife and I will be waiting for the day you come to me and say you want to marry me or I will be asking you all over again. He says in a serious tone and I nod.

"Finn? I said softly making him nod.

"Yes Rachel? He asked with a concered look on his face and I giggle.

"Ask me again, I promise that I won't change my mind this time, just ask me again right now. I said smiling up at him. He stares at me before going down on one knee.

"Are you sure about this Rachel because I'm not forcing you into being my wife now, so are you sure? He asked and I nod.

"Will you marry me Rachel Barbra Berry? He asked and I nod.

"Yes Finn I will Merry you and I will wear that ring all the time but not in the shower or in the pool. I said giggling and he puts the ring on my finger.

He gets up and kisses me passionately and I close my eyes feeling sparks like always.

**Find out what happens next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You Truly Are The One**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Summary**

What happens when Mr. Shuester's twin neices have been living with him since the summer after their parent's die in a car crash making them both join McKinley High and joining Glee Club and they become great friends with everybody but what happens when Finn Hudson falls for one of Mr. Shue's neices knowing that he already has a girlfriend. Will Finn remain in his relationship with his girlfriend or will he finds his true feelings and try to fight to be with the girl he really loves?

Find out what happens next.

**In Finn's Dream.**

Finn got up on a monday morning feeling tired since he didn't get that much sleep that night and he got dressed, eat breakfast then left for school. He walked into McKinley hoping to get a little time with Rachel before class starts. He walks down the hallway smiling at some of his friends when he gets pushed into the lockers and he looked to see Santana grinning at him before crashing her lips on his. He pushes her off making her stare at him confused.

"Finn why did you just push me off like that? Santana asked her boyfriend not happy and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because I don't know why your kissing me when I'm in a relationship with Rachel Berry. He says making her glare at him hard.

"Who the hell is **_Rachel Berry_**? are you cheating on me with some girl that doesn't even go here? Santana asked glaring at him.

"Um, Rachel Berry does go here, she's Co Caption of the Cheerios Santana just like Quinn is that Caption of the Cheerios and Rachel is my girlfriend. Finn says standing straight now and Santana slaps him making his eyes widen in anger.

"There is no **_Rachel_** here and she's not on the Cheerios, Finn you better not be cheating on me or I will kill the bitch that thinks she can have my man when she can't, later Finn I have Cheer practice and I'm the caption not Quinn. Santana says before walking off.

Finn stands there confused when he spots Rachel holding hands with Sam and they are smiling at each other and he frowns before walking over to them.

"How could you cheat on me with Samn after we just got back together Rachel?, I thought we were getting married someday? Finn asked sternly.

Rachel and Sam jump when they saw Finn Hudson walk up to them and Rachel stared at Finn confused still holding hands with Sam and Sam stares at Rachel wondering who this guy was.

"Why are you talking to me Finn Hudson, shouldn't you be making out with Santana Lopez or something? Rachel asked still confused.

"I'm not dating Santana, your my girlfriend Rachel and I thought you loved me? Finn asked getting upset.

"I was never your girlfriend Finn, we never talk and your scaring me so just leave me and my boyfriend Sam alone. She says walking off with Sam.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RIGHT NOW RACHEL BRABRA BERRY, I LOVED YOU AND YOU BROKE MY HEART. He yelled before falling to the ground sobbing.

**The End of Finn's Dream.**

He starts sobbing when he feels somebody shaking him and he ignores them when he hears his name being called 5 times and he opens his eyes to see that Rachel staring at him with a concered look on her face while it's still dark outside while wearing black short shorts with one of his shirts on.

"Baby are you alright? you were yelling in your sleep about me breaking your heart because of me cheating on you. She says sadly whimpering.

Finn stares at Rachel to see that she's closed to tears and he sighs hating himself for having that bad dream and he hears sobbing.

"Rachel are you cheating on me with Sam? He asked softly and she gasps staring at him with widen eyes and she gets out of the bed grabbing her stuff and leaves the room in tears.

Finn sighs hating himself for asking her that and he looks around to see that he's in his room and he lays back down wishing he can forget all about tht stupid dream.

**The next morning at school.**

Finn Hudson walked into McKinley not saying anything to anybody because all he wanted to do was find Rachel and tell her that he was sorry for thinking that she was cheating on him with one of his good friends. He didn't see her in Spanish class or any of his classes and he was worried.

Quinn sees him and walks over to him with a nasty look on her face and he sighs wondering if she knew about last night.

"How dare you think that Rachel was cheating on you with Sam? Finn you are so stupid right now, Rachel called me in tears last night, in tears Finn, you need to fix this now or you just might lose her this time. She says before walking off in anger.

Finn sighs before texting Rachel to meet him in the Auditorium in 10 minutes and she texted back saying that she's on her way.

* * *

Finn was already in the Auditorium waiting for Rachel to show up and to show her that he's sorry for asking her that question and he really did love her.

"Why am I here Finn? He heard her soft but teary voice ask him and he turns around to see that Rachel was wearing her Cheerios uniform while looking so sad and he hated it because he made her that way. He turns to the band and they nod before they start playing the music and Rachel stares at him confused but she listens.

Finn..."**Don't wanna let this moment slip away **  
**Cause I... have something that I really need to say **  
**And it's killing me inside **  
**I think that you don't understand **  
**How I... would give you all I have and all I am **  
**Till the end of time.**

**You got me defenseless, intoxicated senseless **  
**You cut me so deeply, I must confess.**

Rachel stares at Finn with tears starting to form in her eyes but she doesn't say anything as Finn sings to her.

Finn..."**_Baby I can't breath, when my arms around you _**  
**_Baby it kills me cause now that I found you _**  
**_Your love is like a weapon girl, I can't live without you _**  
**_You're so beautiful, it's tearing me apart _**  
**_You murder my heart... oh _**  
**_You murder my heart... oh girl._**

Rachel starts smiling through her tears hearing the words to the song and Finn walks over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist singing the next part.

Finn..."**I need to catch my breathe with you sometimes **  
**Cause I... get dizzy when your body's touching mine **  
**Girl you're killing me inside **  
**The way you move is much too sexy baby **  
**So I... surrender to your hands, your lips, your taste **  
**And I'm telling you tonight **

**You got me defenseless, intoxicated senseless **  
**You cut me so deeply, I must confess.**

Finn sways his body with Rachel's and she grins moving with him and she listens as he keeps singing to her.

Finn..."_**Baby I can't breath, when my arms around you **_  
_**Baby it kills me cause now that I found you **_  
_**Your love is like a weapon girl, I can't live without you **_  
_**You're so beautiful, it's tearing me apart **_  
_**You murder my heart... oh **_  
_**You murder my heart... oh girl.**_

He gets into the song still looking into her eyes with his own tears falling down his face and she wipes them before listening to him sing the rest of the song.

_I climb up the past that I could never escape _  
_Girl you hurt me and changed from the start _  
_I'm just a witness to the scene of my fate _  
_And the way you've been slaying my heart._

Finn sings the last part of the song still holding her and she sways her hips with his and looks into his eyes not saying anything.

Finn..."_**Baby I can't breath when my arms around you **_  
_**Baby it kills me cause now that I found you **_  
_**Your love is like a weapon girl, I can't live without you **_  
_**You're so beautiful, it's tearing me apart **_  
_**You murder my heart... oh **_  
_**You murder my heart... oh girl **_  
_**You murder my heart... oh **_  
_**You murder my heart... tears me apart **_  
_**You murder my heart... girl **_  
_**You murder my heart... oh girl.**_

The band stops playing when Finn stops singing and they don't leave the two love birds alone because they know that one of them is going to sing again so they just stare at Rachel who hasn't said a word since Finn ended the song and try to block out their talking.

"Are you going to tell me why you asked me about cheating on you with**_ Sam_**? He heard her ask him as she stays still in his arms.

"I'm sorry about that Rachel, It confused me because of my dream that I had, it scared me badly. He says making her pull away and grabs his hand.

"Do you want to talk about it Finn? She asked him still holding onto his hand. He shakes his head making her sigh letting go of his hand.

"You really hurt me Finn by asking me and I _do_ love you and how could you think that I would cheat on you with Sam, I don't like Sam like that at all and I thought you _trusted_ me to know whatever happens in your dream isn't always true because I would never leave you for any guy Finn, that's why I'm wearing the ring you gave me or did you forget that? She snapped at him and he stares at her finger to see that she indeed was wearing his engagement ring that he gave her two days ago at Puck's pool party.

"Can you sing for me? He asked softly looking down at her in a serious way and she frowns not sure if she should.

"Why should I? She said looking away from him and he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Please Rachel? He asked again and this time she looked right at him and nods before pulling down so there sitting and the band starts playing and Rachel starts singing while holding onto Finn's hand.

Rachel..."_You're so hypnotizing_  
_Could you be the devil_  
_Could you be an angel_

_Your touch magnetizing_  
_Feels like I am floating_  
_Leaves my body glowing_

_They say be afraid_  
_You're not like the others_  
_Futuristic lover_  
_Different DNA_  
_They don't understand you_

_Your from a whole other world_  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_  
_And I'm ready to go_  
_Lead me into the light._

She stares into his eyes as she sings and she sings the main part of the song still holding onto his hand.

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**_  
_**Infect me with your love and**_  
_**Fill me with your poison**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me**_  
_**Wanna be a victim**_  
_**Ready for abduction**_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_  
_**Your touch are foreign**_  
_**It's supernatural**_  
_**Extraterrestrial.**_

Finn stares at Rachel as she sings to him and he couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she sings when she's angry with him and he knows the song is by Katy Perry who he thinks is cute but he loves it when Rachel sings it.

_Your so supersonic_  
_Wanna feel your powers_  
_Stun me with your lasers_  
_Your kiss is cosmic_  
_Every move is magic_

_Your from a whole other world_  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_  
_And I'm ready to go_  
_Lead me into the light._

She sings the main part again still staring at him not sure how she's feeling as she sings but she knows that she loves him with her life and she's not giving up on them ever because she believes that Finn is the one.

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**_  
_**Infect me with your love and**_  
_**Fill me with your poison**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me**_  
_**Wanna be a victim**_  
_**Ready for abduction**_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_  
_**Your touch are foreign**_  
_**It's supernatural**_  
_**Extraterrestrial.**_

She sits in his arms now and holds onto his hand still looking into his eyes and he holds onto her never letting her go and he listens to her as she sings.

_**There is this transcendental**_  
_**On another level**_  
_**Boy, you're my lucky star**_

_**I wanna walk on your wave length**_  
_**And be there when you vibrate**_  
_**For you I'll risk it all**_  
_**All.**_

She sings the main part again with feeling and he holds her so tightly that it scares her a little but she keeps on singing.

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**_  
_**Infect me with your love and**_  
_**Fill me with your poison**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me**_  
_**Wanna be a victim**_  
_**Ready for abduction**_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_  
_**Your touch are foreign**_  
_**It's supernatural**_  
_**Extraterrestrial**_

_**Extraterrestrial**_  
_**Extraterrestrial**_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_  
_**Your touch are foreign**_  
_**It's supernatural**_  
_**Extraterrestrial.**_

She finishes the song and this time the band leaves them alone and Finn closed his eyes as Rachel lays in his arms doing the same thing and they just sit there not saying a word just enjoying being close to each other.

"Do you forgive me baby? Rachel heard Finn ask her and she nods her head which Finn feels on his chest and he grins before pulling her back and captures her lips with his and Rachel feels those sparks again and she moans a little as she feels Finn squeeze her waist as they make out more.

Finn pulls away when he hears the warning bell and they get up not saying anything and walk out together holding onto each others hands.

At Glee practice everybody is sitting and talking to each other. Santana walked in and saw that Rachel was sitting on Finn's lap with her eyes closed and Finn was holding her hand with the huge rock showing and Santana sighs before sitting in the back with Brittany and Tina.

"Okay does anybody want to start us off today? Mr. Shue asked and Santana's hand shots up making everybody stare at her shocked but Mr. Shue knows what she's doing and he nods telling everybody to be nice.

"Okay I'm going to do a song for Rachel and Crista Berry to show them that I'm really sorry for the way I have been acting and I want Mercedes to help me if that's okay with her. Santana says nicely and Mercedes nods before getting up and she stands next to Santana and they both look at Crista and Rachel who stare at each other then they turn back to Santana and Mercedes as the music starts playing.

Mercedes..."_Imagine There's No Countries _  
_It Isn't Hard To Do _  
_Nothing To Kill Or Die For _  
_And No Religion Too _

_Imagine All The People _  
_Living Life In Peace (Youuuu) _  
_You May Say I'm A Dreamer _

_But I'm Not The Only One _  
_I Hope Someday You Will Join Us _  
_And The World We'll Be As One _

Santana..."**_Imagine No Possessions _**  
**_I Wonder If You Can _**  
**_No Need For Greed Or Hunger _**  
**_A Brotherhood Of Man _**

**_Imagine All The People _**  
**_Sharing All The World (Youuuu) _**

_**You May Stay I'm A Dreamer **_  
_**But I'm Not The Only One **_  
_**I Hope Someday You Will Join Us **_  
_**And The World Will Live As One.**_

They stop the song and Santana starts singing another one that makes Rachel stare at her confused but she starts smiling.

Santana..."_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain_  
_We all have sorrow_  
_But if we are wise_  
_We know that there's always tomorrow_

Mercedes and Santana..."**_Lean on me, when you're not strong_**  
**_And I'll be your friend_**  
**_I'll help you carry on_**  
**_For it won't be long_**  
**_'Til I'm gonna need_**  
**_Somebody to lean on._**

Everybody but Rachel and Crista gets up and stand with Mercedes and Santana and sing with her smiling and the twins giggle as they all sing to them.

Mercedes..."**Please swallow your pride**  
**If I have things you need to borrow**  
**For no one can fill those of your needs**  
**That you don't let show**

The Group..."**_Lean on me, when you're not strong_**  
**_And I'll be your friend_**  
**_I'll help you carry on_**  
**_For it won't be long_**  
**_'Til I'm gonna need_**  
**_Somebody to lean on_**

Artie..."_If there is a load you have to bear_  
_That you can't carry_  
_I'm right up the road_  
_I'll share your load_  
_If you just call me._

Crista and Rachel hold onto each other's hand smiling at each other as the group sings to them.

**_So just call on me brother, when you need a hand_**  
**_We all need somebody to lean on_**  
**_I just might have a problem that you'd understand_**  
**_We all need somebody to lean on_**

**_Lean on me when you're not strong_**  
**_And I'll be your friend_**  
**_I'll help you carry on_**  
**_For it won't be long_**  
**_Till I'm gonna need_**  
**_Somebody to lean on_**

**_Lean on me..._**

They end the song smiling at both of the twins and Rachel stands up with Crista and they walk over to Santana wiping their tears and they both hug her making Santana smile brightly hugging them both wiping her own tears and they pull back smiling at her.

"That was great Santana and I forgive you for the way you've been treating us, right Crista? Rachel asked staring at her sister.

"Yes Rachel, I agree with you , those songs were great and I want to be friends with all of you. Crista says smiling.

"Great because I want to be best friends with both of you and Rachel I won't mess with your boyfriend anymore, he's all yours and you two are cute together so I'm happy for you. Santana says smiling and Rachel hugs her before going over to Finn holding onto him and everybody hugs each other.

The song that Finn sang was Murder My Heart by Micheal Bolton, the song Rachel sang was E T(_Futuristic lover) _by Katy Perry and the songs that the Santana and the group sang was Imagine and Lean On Me from the first season of Glee.

**Find out what happens next.**


	9. Chapter 9

**You Truly Are The One**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Summary**

**What happens when Mr. Shuester's twin neices have been living with him since the summer after their parent's die in a car crash making them both join McKinley High and joining Glee Club and they become great friends with everybody but what happens when Finn Hudson falls for one of Mr. Shue's neices knowing that he already has a girlfriend. Will Finn remain in his relationship with his girlfriend or will he find his true feelings and try to fight to be with the girl he really loves? **

**Find out what happens. **

* * *

She sat in her black Mustang looking at the huge McKinley High school in front of her and sighs not sure why she's doing this or if being in Lima Ohio in the first place was the right thing to do but she does know that doing this was better then being back in New Jersey where she felt alone just living at her grandma's house. She made a choice to see move back on her own even if her grandma hated it, she was scared, hurt, and happy all together.

"Aunty are we going to see my mom now? The soft 9 year old female voice asked her and she nods before getting out of the car and they walk together and open the door of the school. She's starting her first day at McKinley High as only Sophomore and she's nervous as hell because she's bringing her niece with her and the principle knows what's going down,she looked down at the picture in her hand and sighs before putting it back in her purse and she grabs her school bag and opens the door stepping foot out of her car and looks at the school one more time before closing the door.

"Are you ready to go sweetie? She asked and the little girl nods holding onto her hand.

She walked into the school taking a deep breathe swaying her petite but small hips as she walked and looked around and saw that some students were looking at her oddly and she ignores them before walking down the hallway to the main office. She finally gets there and opens the door to see Principle Figgings smiling at her.

"You made it, have a seat and I will get your stuff for you, did you get lost at all? He asked her and she shook her head no still holding onto the little girl's hand

"No Sir, I got a few stares because of my niece who misses her mom but no I didn't get lost, are you sure that I'm okay to be starting later in the year and having Victorie with me? She asked him softly and he nods.

"Yes young lady, I have informed all the teachers and they are pleased to have you here, Victorie is so cute and it's fine with us since we have a daycare here now and I will let you bring her to her mom, here is your times tables for your classes along with your books and here is a late slip, have a good first day both of you. Mr. Figgings says and she nods before getting up with her stuff and her niece and says good bye to him before walking out and she bumps into somebody and they both fall but not Victorie who stares at them oddly.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, are you alright? She says to the person in a nervous voice and they stare at her and Victorie confused.

"It's fine and I'm okay, are you new here I'm Quinn Fabray by the way. Quinn says standing up slowly with her books and she helps the new girl up and they both pick up her books and she stares at Quinn shyly grabbing ahold of Victorie's hand protectivly.

"Yes I'm new here, I just stared and nice to meet you Quinn, I'm Averilyn Berry and this is my niece Victorie Berry." Averilyn says nicely and Quinn's eyes widen.

"Did you say your last name was _Berry_ because that's my best friends name and their names are Crista and Rachel Berry and your so cute Victorie." She says smiling.

Avery's brown eyes widen in shock hearing those names again and she nods before walking off with Victorie never looking back to see Quinn's confused look.

* * *

**With Rachel in her POV.**

I just got finished making out with my boyfriend Finn Hudson at his locker before class and we just said our good byes. I walk down the hallway and I see a girl holding hands with a little girl who looks around 9 or 10 years old, the girl is a little shorter then me which shocks me because nobody is shorter then me and Crista. She's wearing black skinny jeans with chains on them, with a green tank top that's skin tight on her and I can see how petite and skinny her body is, she's wearing black boot Her hair is down in ringlet curls and its the same color as mine and Crista's. I stare at the little girl to see that she's wearing skinny jeans that shows off her petite figure with a pink v neck shirt and I can see the little chest she has! She has on a jean jacket over her shirt and she's wearing black heels, her hair is jet black, long and she has it in a pony tail that's curly and she has pale skin that's very pretty! I froze when I see them turn around and they both stare at me and the little smiles brightly before letting go of the older girl's hand and runs to me and I pick her up not believing this was happening and the girl walks over to me and I pull her into a empty classroom and close the door still holding the little girl on my hip.

"**_Averilyn _**why aren't you in New Jersey living with grandma and why is Victorie with you? I asked her suprised to see her right now at my school and she stared at me for a second before smirking at me which makes me frown.

"Got bored Rachel, are you_ pissed _that I'm back in your world again? She snapped at me thinking that I'm Crista when I'm not.

"Averilyn, what makes you think I'm going to get mad at you for being here, has Victorie been good? I asked her a little annoyed that she's acting like she's a badass when she's not.

"I _already_ told you that I got bored in New Jersey and living with Grandma is boring as hell and yes she has. She snapped at me rolling her eyes and I glare at her.

"I'm so tired of you trying to make us to look like the bad guys here, **_you _**left when me and Crista needed you the most Averilyn and kidnapped my daughter with you which I'm still mad at by the way and stop swearing in front of her got it? I snapped at her covering Victorie's ears.

"How is she anyways, does she still hate me for leaving that day? Averilyn asked looking down sadly.

Just then the door opens and we look up to see Crista and Darnel standing there holding hands and I know they were about to make out but Crista frowns when she sees our sister standing here and Darnel leaves.

"What the hell is this bitch doing here? did she drag you in here Rachy because I will hurt her if she does anything. Crista says glaring at our sister.

Averilyn frowns seeing how angry her other older sister looks and she looks back at me then back at Crista and sighs.

"Hey sis, damn girl yo look pretty are you getting hotter these days? Avery asked joking around and Crista walks up to her slapping her face and I stare at her shocked.

"**_Averilyn Michelle Berry_**, I'm not grandma so that_ shit _doesn't work with me, I'm older then you just like Rachel and I will not have you disrespecting me or Rachel in anyway, now did you sneak out of Grandma's house to come all the way here or did she let you go? Crista Berry says sternly.

"Grandma let me go because she knew that I would find my way back to my older sisters and my uncle and don't swear in front of your niece Crista, I already got yelled at by Rachel. Averilyn says softly still looking down.

Crista stares at me and she smiles brightly seeing Victorie and she takes her from me and holds her.

"Hey Sweetie, have you been a good girl for grandma and aunty Averilyn? Crista asked and Victorie nods making me smile.

"Does uncle William know your both here? I asked her sternly while looking concered with Crista who is doing the same thing while holding Victorie.

"Yes I talked to him last night Rachel and he already has my room and Victorie's room all set and I'm really sorry leaving you guys. Averilyn says softly looking down.

"Why did you steal Victorie from Rachel? Crista asked and I frown not believing she did that, I cried for days when she took my little girl and Averilyn stares at me sadly.

"I'm so sorry to both of you, she missed you like crazy everyday Rachel, your her mother and I was just upset that mom and dad were gone forever that I just quickly packed everything up and took Victorie with me while she was sleeping but I fed her everyday and made sure she was healthy.

She says to me and I nod staring at her sadly thinking about mom and dad before looking back at my daughter who fell alseep in Crista's arms.

Yes I have a 9 year old daughter who I adopted at 16 years old with owners rights from my parent's when my parents were alive and they said it was okay to be a mom at a young age and I love my daughter with all my heart and I don't care what anybody thinks. I didn't name her Victorie and I'm happy I didn't because Victorie is a very cute name.

Her real parent's gave her up because they didn't want to be parents so they put her in a foster home until she was 7 years old but she ran away from the foster home and I found her on the street one day in New York City crying saying that she wanted to go home and I took her home with me giving her a bath and clean clothes and feeding her, we were already close to each other and I knew I loved her already and when we couldn't find her parents, I asked my parent's if it was okay if she could get adopted from them but they shocked me the most by saying that it's best if I became her mother and a week after that I became Victorie's adopted mom and she was happy that day. Her full name is Victorie Annablle Berry.

"Why are you really here Averilyn? I asked once again and she stared at me for a second before sighing.

"I needed to see you both again, I felt lost and alone without you both and Victorie needed her mom. She says and I stand there shocked.

**Find out what happens next.**


	10. Chapter 10

**You Truly Are The One**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Summary**

**What happens when Mr. Shuester's twin neices have been living with him since the summer after their parent's die in a car crash making them both join McKinley High and joining Glee Club and they become great friends with everybody but what happens when Finn Hudson falls for one of Mr. Shue's neices knowing that he already has a girlfriend. Will Finn remain in his relationship with his girlfriend or will he find his true feelings and try to fight to be with the girl he really loves? **

**Find out what happens. **

* * *

**In Finn's POV.**

What the hell was going on today? Rachel never showed up to Spanish or Glee club practice for that matter. Crista showed up but she looked upset for some reason and didn't sing that much. Glee practice ended and I walked over to Crista asking where Rachel was and she snaps at me.

"She went home for the day Finn just leave me the hell alone okay, I'm late for Cheer practice. Crista says leaving the room really fast.

Santana and Brittany saw us talking and walks over to me confused.

"Why wasn't Rach here Finn are you two fighting or something, did we hear Crista say that she was going to Cheer practice because we don't have it today. Santana says to me while holding onto Brittany's pinkie and I frown.

"No me and Rachel aren't fighting, was she in any of your classes at all today? I need to know Santana and Brit because I'm worried about my girlfriend and her sister. I tell them.

"No she wasn't in Math class with me and Brit or Spanish class, what do you think is going on? Santana asked me concered and I frown not sure. My phone buzzes and I look to see that I have a text from Rachel, I open it to read what it says.

_Finn, I have something to tell u_. *Rachel Berry-Hudson* I stare at the message and text her back happy to see that she's alright.

**wat's wrong bb,do u want me to come over later**? *Finn Hudson*

_No Finn come now, g2g bye_ *Rachel Berry-Hudson*

"So are you going over there now? Santana asked making me jump a little but I nod leaving the choir room and she follows me with Brit.

"Tell me what's going on later, bye Finn come on Brit. She says waving bye before walking off with her best friend.

**At Rachel's House still in Finn's POV.**

I pulled up to Mr. Shue's house wondering what's going on with my girlfriend, I turn the car off and get out closing the door and walk to the front steps ringing the door bell waiting for a few seconds and the door finally opened making me smile hoping it's Rachel but it's not at all just some random girl.

"Can I help you with something? The girl asked staring at me oddly, I stared at her wondering who she was, why she was in my girlfriend's house and how much shorter she was which confused me because Rachel and Crista are shorter than anybody at our school.

"Um hi I'm Finn Hudson is Rachel here? I asked nicely but she stares at me for second as I take in to see that she's wearing very small pink short shorts which shows off her slightly tan legs, a white lace tank top that showed just how petite she really was along with her breast which weren't that big but looked nice but I'm not looking at other girls boobs, because that's just wrong but I'm glad Rachel's are bigger. This girl's hair was light brown and shorter but also in curls and she had nothing on her feet, her eyes were hazel brown while Crista's and Rachel's were deep brown.

"Are you her friend or something? The girl asked me in a monotone voice like she was bored to be around me or something.

"Averilyn who is at the door?I hear a sweet but strong voice ask her then I heard foot steps coming to us, I smile brightly when I see Rachel smiling brightly at me while wearing gray short shorts that look _so_ hot on her while wearing a black tank top that shows a little bit of her tan stomach and a little cleavage, her hair is in a low pony tail and she has nothing on her feet but I could see the huge rock that I gave her still laying on her finger proudly.

"Hey Rach, why weren't you in school for the rest of the day and who is this girl? I say giving her a small smile.

She giggles moving closer to me wrapping her arms around my neck while getting on her toes kissing my lips with hers which I love every time and I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer to my body making her moan a little.

"Are you two dating or just fucking each other? That girl asked in the same monotone voice I heard before. Rachel pulls back frowning and I glare at this girl wondering why she's even in my girl's house.

"Don't swear in this house or I will call grandma begging her to take you back Averilyn, just because were sisters doesn't mean I want you to push my buttons. Rachel says still in my arms then I hear a sigh coming from this girl thats acting like Santana right now.

Averilyn stares at me winking then turns back to Rachel smirking at her. "Is this your boyfriend Rachel? She asked and Rachel nods glaring.

"Mom who is he? I heard a soft voice ask Rach and we all turn around to see a little girl with beautiful pale features in her face, long jet black curly hair that's in pony tail, she was staring us also wearing blue sweat pants that has her waistline rolled down so I can see her pale slim stomach with a baby blue t shirt on looking tired.

"Which one did she call mom? I asked softly really hoping It wasn't Rachel but I can tell by that look on her face that it was her.

She moves out of my arms grabbing ahold of my hand and we go into the living room to see that Crista was there along with Mr. Shue and they stare me not saying a word. We all sit down and I keep staring at the little girl sitting on Crista's lap looking confused but tired.

"Finn Hudson I want you to meet Averilyn Michelle Berry, she's mine and Crista's little sister who just turned 16, she's been living in New Jersey for a few months with our grandma after our parent's died. She says making me nod.

"Finn the girl that called me mom is my 9 year old daughter Victorie Annabelle Berry who I adopted last year with rights from my parents after I found her on the streets crying, I took her home with me to get her cleaned up and fed when she told us that her real parent's didn't want her.

"Are you saying that this cute girl's paren'ts gave her up just like that? I said getting angry and she nods calming me down.

"Please just listen Finny, so Averilyn left one day after we got the news about our parent's being killed, taking Victorie with her without us knowing until I saw that she was missing and I tried everyday to find her, then I saw that our sister was gone which meant she took my little girl with her, I cried for months hoping nothing happened to her. She says sobbing.

I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her close and she looks up at me. "Are you alright baby? I asked her worried.

"I'm just upset Finn, I don't want us breaking up knowing that I'm a teen parent I mean your my boyfriend/Finacee and I want you to love me no matter what. She groans a little frustrated while I stare at the little girl on Crista's lap.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me Rach that your a mom at 17? I don't care that your a mom, I think it's the best thing in the world to know that my girlfriend did something like save a little girl from being on the steets. She stares at me with widen eyes.

"Are you saying that your okay with me not telling you about Victorie? I nod smiling at her.

Everybody stares at me for a second making me feel awkward around them but then Mr. Shue says that he's glad I understand what's going on.

"I love you so much Finnegan Ryan, so very much. She tells me softly resting her head on my shoulder.

"Did you think I was going to break up with you? She nods sadly turning away from me.

"Baby girl look at me. She looks at me with tears coming down her face and I wipe them away.

"I told you before that I was never going to break up up with you baby, I love you and once were married she's going to a Hudson and I can't wait to be her dad if you let me that is because I'm not forcing you into something your not ready for. I said to her and she grins brightly making me hug her while staring at Victorie.

"Rachel we need to talk, maybe Finn can handle watching Victorie while we talk if that's okay with you. I heard Rachel's _supposed _sister say.

"Not now_ sister _of mine, I want to spend time with my boyfriend and daughter before Finn has to leave for the night. Rachel says making me smile at her.

"Fine go spend time with your little boyfriend but then you and I are talking. She says leaving the room with everybody else.

**End of Finn's POV.**

Finn sat on the couch next to his girlfriend Rachel Berry who was reading a story to her daughter Victorie who was really cute to him but he was still shocked about this news.

"Rachel are we going to talk about this news? Finn asked the most important person in his life right now. They stare at him.

"Can we talk about this another time Finn I don't want to start sobbing again. Rachel says softly playing with her daughter's hair.

"I want to talk about at some point Rachy, your going to be my wife and I want to know everything about you. Finn says sternly.

Victorie stared at her mommy wondering who the guy was. "Mommy who's he? She asked in her soft tired voice.

Finn and Rachel stare at her smiling brightly at how cute she is.

"Victorie sweetie this is mom's boyfriend Finnegan Hudson but he goes by Finn. Rachel says lacing her hand in Finn's.

"How old are you? She asked sternly and Finn grins at how cute she is. "I'm 17 years old!" He said nicely making her nod before giving him another look.

"Have you ever been to jail and what kind of name is Finn it sounds like Fish!" Rachel gives her daughter a stern look.

"Victorie Annabelle no he has never been to jail and you better say sorry for your behaver now say sorry to Finn or else!" Victorie sighs rolling her eyes.

"I''m sorry Finn it was wrong for me to ask you those questions,, are you going to marry my mom someday and Mommy are you alright? She asked staring at her mom.

Rachel nods pulling her on her lap with her hand still laced with Finn's. "I forgive you Victorie and I plan on marrying your mom someday!" Finn says smiling.

"I'm doing just fine sweetie, I'm glad your back in my arms after a year and Finn will be your daddy someday and I can't wait." Finn grins.

"How about we take a family day just the three of us, is that okay with you Rachel? Finn asked his girlfriend and she squeals.

"Yes baby that's perfect with me and I'm sure Victorie would love to get to know her future father. She pecks his lips.

"Eww, no kissing in front of me mommy and daddy." Victorie says in her cute voice making them both laugh.

"Are you okay with her calling you daddy Finn because if not then I will talk to her about it-. She gets cut off with Finn's lips on hers.

"Baby I loved hearing Victorie call me daddy, it's fine with me really and I feel like she's already my daughter. He says rubbing her hand.

Rachel stares her boyfriend for second as he tickles her little girl while thinking(I can't believe he's all mine). She giggles when she hears Finn growling while tickling her daughter.

"Mommy he's a monster save me." She heard Victorie's cute voice screaming/giggling. Rachel placed her hand on Finn's arm making him stop.

"Finnegan Ryan Hudson you better not scare my little girl. She says jokingly. Finn glares at her playfully and starts tickling her.

"FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN STOPPPPPPPPPPPPP." She giggles while screaming as Finn tickles her. Victorie claps her hands at her parent's(Rachel anyway) then screams with she feels herself being lifted in the air by Finn as he tickles her and Rachel laughs really hard.

As there being a little family, Crista, Will and Averilyn were watching them with huge smiles on there faces.

**Find out what happens next.**


	11. Chapter 11

**You Truly Are The One**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Summary**

**What happens when Mr. Shuester's twin neices have been living with him since the summer after their parent's die in a car crash making them both join McKinley High and joining Glee Club and they become great friends with everybody but what happens when Finn Hudson falls for one of Mr. Shue's neices knowing that he already has a girlfriend. Will Finn remain in his relationship with his girlfriend or will he find his true feelings and try to fight to be with the girl he really loves? **

**Find out what happens. **

Santana walked into Glee Club practice wearing her cheerios uniform with her head held high holding onto her new friend's arm hearing Mr. Shue talking about what songs t sing for Sectionals that was coming up in three weeks. She saw everybody talking but her eyes landed on the new it couple in Glee Club and at McKinley, she saw her new best friend Rachel Berry standing next to her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson holding hands as they talked with the group about songs around the piano.

"Hey Mr. Shue your other niece wants to join Glee club so we came up with a song to do if that's okay. Santana says smiling nicely at everybody and they all nod taking their seats.

Rachel and Crista see that their sister Averilyn Berry was standing next to Santana, wearing a black mini skirt that was short with a yellow lace top that showed a little cleavage, she had on black ugg boots with her jet black hair down in curls with very dark makeup on which scared people sometimes because she was a goth type girl.

"Whenever you girls are ready. Mr. Shue says making both girls nod and they stand next to each other smirking then they turn the music on and start doing a sexy dance while they start singing.

Both..."_**Eenie, meenie, minie, mo**_  
_**Catch a playa by the toe.**_  
_**If ya want to let him go.**_

Averilyn grins at her new friend while shaking her hips really sexy singing her part first.

Averilyn..."_Ladies don't worry cause they got plenty more_  
_Men be falling like the rain so we aint running out_  
_Falling like the rain so we aint running out_  
_Falling like the rain so we aint running out_  
_Oh its raining men girl what you worry 'bout_

_Who you think you getting with that "Hi, let me freak ya."?_  
_You got me mistaken if you thinking you gon get it easy_  
_First of all you got to know that I'm not the one_  
_Think you getting something baby, you aint getting none_  
_All you need to know that I'm a 2 times 5_  
_Load it, cock it, aim it baby, boom bye bye_  
_Set your standards lower boy you're aiming too high_  
_Matter of fact your friend looks better so (huh) good bye._

They shake their hips singing together shocking everybody in the room seeing the girls doing a sexy dance then they start doing the dougie.

**_Eenie, meenie, minie, mo_**  
**_Catch a playa by a toe_**  
**_If ya want to let him go_**

**_Ladies don't worry cause they got plenty more_**  
**_Men be falling like the rain so we aint running out_**  
**_Falling like the rain so we aint running out_**  
**_Falling like the rain so we aint running out_**  
**_Oh it's raining men girl what you worry 'bout_**

**_Oh-yeah-yeah_**  
**_Oh-oooooh_**  
**_Oh-yeah-yeah_**  
**_Oh-oooh-oh_**  
**_Oh-yeah-yeah_**  
**_Oh-oooh-oh_**  
**_Oh-yeah-yeah-yeah-oh-woah-woah-woooah._**

Santana smirks at everybody knowing what she has to do, she starts moving to a different side of the room while Averilyn grins moving over to her sister's side of the room grabbing Mercedes, Rachel, Crista and Evermore from their seats and teaches them a dance which makes the boys in the room shocked because the girls are whinding their hips then they jump up and down before grinding there bodies to the ground then goes back up following Averilyn's lead as Santana does her part.

Santana..."_Excuse me but who are you fixin' to be_  
_Let them muthafuckas know its plenty fish in the sea_  
_And he sweatin' me just cause I got the tightest hole_  
_But I couldn't find that th-thing wit a microscope_  
_Give me dome, dome, d-d-d-d-d dome, dome, dome_  
_I ain't trippin on yo money, money long, long, long_  
_Want my own tv production company_  
_So tell Harpo to hit me Celie_  
_Anyway RiRi what rhymes wit yo name freely_  
_Money got you vacationing in Chile_

_do you want to sit on the back while i wheelie really? really!_  
_No for real, really?_  
_Laid out on the beach they be feedin me my catfishes_  
_Cause it's raining men_  
_Fat bitches._

The girls giggle doing a different dance as she did her rap ,she goes back to the girls and does the moves their doing as Averilyn sings again.

Averilyn..."_Men be falling like the rain so we aint running out_  
_Falling like the rain so we aint running out_  
_Falling like the rain so we aint running out_  
_Oh its raining men girl what you worry 'bout_

_Oh-yeah-yeah_  
_Oh-oooooh_  
_Oh-yeah-yeah_  
_Oh-oooh-oh_  
_Oh-yeah-yeah_  
_Oh-oooh-oh_  
_Oh-yeah-yeah-yeah-oh-woah-woah-woooah_

_I said ay, outta my way, with my lady_  
_Ridin' big, living good, doing big things_  
_Dancing dont pay, player keep the money, I can buy my own brain_  
_Up in the club, see me coming, dime a dozen so it don't mean nothing to me_  
_And I aint even worry bout you cause there's plenty more fish in the sea._

Averilyn tells the girls they can sit now making nod going back to their seats still dancing to the beat to the song.

_**Eenie, meenie, minie, mo**_  
_**Catch a playa by the toe**_  
_**If ya want to let him go**_

Santana..."_Ladies don't worry cause they got plenty more_  
_Men be falling like the rain so we aint running out_  
_Falling like the rain so we aint running out_  
_Falling like the rain so we aint running out_  
_Oh it's raining men girl what you worry 'bout_

Both..."**_Oh-yeah-yeah_**  
**_Oh-oooooh_**  
**_Oh-yeah-yeah_**  
**_Oh-oooh-oh_**  
**_Oh-yeah-yeah_**  
**_Oh-oooh-oh_**  
**_Oh-yeah-yeah-yeah-oh-woah-woah-woooah_**  
**_(repeated)._**

They finish the song and everybody stares at them for a second before clapping and cheering for them and Santana hugs her new friend.

"So what do you think uncle Will? am I in Glee Club? She asked smiling nicely really hoping she is.

"Welcome to New Directions Averilyn, I hope you work really hard and for the song it was nice but it's not right for Sectionals. He tells her and she nods.

* * *

Finn Hudson stared at the beauty sleeping next him at 10:30 at night(He couldn't sleep for some reason), he loves that his parent's and Mr. Shue lets him or Rachel spend the night at each other's house but this time he was at Rachel's house in her room sleeping in her bed that was big for both of them to fit.

"Finnegan? He heard her soft voice mumble his full first name and he sighs pulling her closer to his body as she groans softly with her eyes closed.

"Yes Rach, did I wake you or something because I'm sorry if I did. He says whispering to her. She shifts her body so she's facing him smiling softly into the night that only Finn can see.

"You didn't wake me baby, I couldn't sleep anyways but I also felt your eyes on me. She says whispering back while laying her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry it's that your amazing and everything I wanted in a girl and when I saw you dancing in Glee practice, I so badly to take right there but then I had to calm down because you sat right on my lap and I _needed_ to hold you. He says touching her face as she stares at him.

"You know I want to be _that _way with you too Finn I really do, but I don't want to be like Quinn was last year...He gives her a look and she pulls away.

"Yes Finnegan I have a daughter that I really love no matter what but I want to wait until were out of high school before we make love again. She sighs.

Finn stares at her for a slight second before cupping her face with his hand. "Baby I understand okay, I'm not pressuring you. He says.

She stares at him smiling softly before leaning up pecking his lips closing her eyes and she feels him kissing her back and they keep doing then until they need air.

"I love you so much Rachel Barbra Berry and I can't wait until your my wife. Finn says lacing his hand with her hand that has her engagement ring on it.

"I love you too Finnegan Ryan Hudson and I can't wait until I get to call you my husband. Rachel mumbles as her eyes closes and Finn smiles at how cute she is when she's tired.

"Good night Rach I love you. He kisses her head before covering both of them with the covers, he wraps his arm around her small waist pulling her closer to him and he feels her snuggle into him.

"Good night Finn love you too. He heard her tell him before he hears her soft breaths letting him know that she's sleeping.

Finn stares at his Financee/Girlfriend for a few more seconds before closing his eyes finally falling to sleep knowing that he's with the one he loves and she's safe in his arms.

**Sorry it's short but the next one will be longer, find out what happens next and the song that Santana and Averilyn sang was Raining Men by Rihanna ft. Nicki Minaj.**


	12. Chapter 12

**You Truly Are The One**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Summary**

**What happens when Mr. Shuester's twin neices have been living with him since the summer after their parent's die in a car crash making them both join McKinley High and joining Glee Club and they become great friends with everybody but what happens when Finn Hudson falls for one of Mr. Shue's neices knowing that he already has a girlfriend. Will Finn remain in his relationship with his girlfriend or will he find his true feelings and try to fight to be with the girl he really loves? **

**Find out what happens. **

The New Directions Glee Club were all standing on the stage after performing their songs at Sectionals with fake smiles on their faces, feeling good but they _weren't _great or proud. They had just been told that they were _tied_ with Dalton Academy Warblers which was an all boy's boarding school and their Glee Club was good but New Directions were alot better than them because they moved around stage and had feeling when they sang while the warblers just stood in one place.

The twins Rachel and Crista Berry and their younger sister Averilyn Berry heard about their Glee club winning last year but they felt like they failed New Directions this year because they weren't there best and they just stood there feeling unsure.

They walk off the stage with their trothy and they all go to the Greenroom not saying a word.

"Guys that was really good but it wasn't our best but were going to win Regionals and if we win then were on for Nationals in New York, you did great gang, I am proud of you guys I really am so have fun tonight and when we go back to school on monday were going to really focus on Regionals.

Mr. Schuester/The Berry sisters uncle said with a proud smile on his face. They all nodded feeling a little better.

"Can we go now Mr. Shue" They all snapped their heads when they heard Noah" Puck" Puckerman ask and their teacher nodded and they all leave going to their hotel rooms.

Rachel walked out of the green room with her head down thinking about their tied winnings as she starts playing with her engagement ring.

She's looking around the hotel still playing with her ring when she felt herself being lifted off the ground as she screams scared for her life.

"Shh baby stop screaming, it's me your strong fiancee/boyfriend Finn Hudson. She heard then felt his breath on her neck placing kisses on her neck and she looks up pouting while hitting him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again **_Finnegan Ryan Hudson_**, I thought somebody was kidnapping me. She says hitting his arm again.

"Baby girl stop it I'm sorry okay I just saw you looking around and I wanted to hold you, ow your really hurting me. Finn says slowly putting her down.

Rachel Berry stopped glaring at her boyfriend/finacee Finn Hudson when she sees him looking at her very upset.

"Finn? She says softly feeling tears form in her eyes and his eyes widen in shock. He walks closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

Rachel why are you crying? please tell me what's wrong I hate seeing you like this. He says whispering to her still holding her.

She sighs softly before getting on her toes wrapping her small hands around his neck and he rests his head on hers.

"I'm sorry babe, I guess I'm just upset that we didn't really win this for New Directions. She says closing her eyes.

Finn placed his hand on her face making her open her eyes. "Baby just because we tied doesn't mean we didn't win. Finn said making her nod.

"I love you too much to see you this upset baby, are you going to be okay? He asked her softly and she nods.

"Can we go to your hotel room baby, I want to show you how much I _love _you right now. Rachel hinted making Finn froze.

"I thought you wanted to wait until we were married babe, remember I told you that I would wait until your ready. He whispers.

"I know what I said Finn alright but Victorie is staying with our other uncle who lives here until tomorrow, I really want to spend time with you. She says.

Finn grins picking her up bridal style making Rachel giggle and they go to their hotel room ignoring the looks of other people.

* * *

**On The other side of the hotel with Santana.**

Santana Lopez was feeling great that she got her first solo but she wasn't happy that she couldn't get her team the winnings they needed.

She sat in the comfortable chair in the lobby of the hotel not really listening to her new friend Averilyn Berry and her best friend Brittany talk about whatever they were talking about. She was too busy focusing on the power New Direction's couple that was standing in the middle of the lobby holding onto each other.

Santana stared at Rachel as she had her eyes closed as Finn talked her. She frowns when she sees Finn pick Rachel up like a bride and run off.

"Somebody is getting _lucky _tonight. She heard her friends say while giggling. Santana stares at them sternly and they stop.

"What's your problem San, are you jealous of my sister". Asked Averilyn smirking at the latina sitting next to her.

"What makes you think I'm jealous of your sister Ave, I don't care about them being together alright? Santana says half lying.

"_Please_ San, I see you trying not to stare at "**_Finchel"_** everytime there together at school. Brittany says making both girls stare at her oddly.

"What the hell is Finchel Brit? They asked at the same time. Brit stares at them for a second before laughing.

"Hello it's Finn's and Rachel's name put together silly girls, you got the Finn part then you have the last part of Rachel's name joing his name. She says.

Both girls stare at their friend really shocked that she's not really dumb. "Brit you shock us everyday. Averilyn says hugging her.

Santana sighs softly as both girls start talking again and she gets a text from Quinn saying that they need to talk at school.

**With Finn and Rachel. Rated M Moment enjoy.**

Finn Hudson was sitting on his bed in his hotel room that he shared with Puck just in his black boxers. He was a little nervous because he only slept with Rachel once since they starting dating and yes he has seen her in just a bra and panties more then once but he was going to make love to her again.

He was thinking about how he should hold her or how she's going to look when his thoughts get cut off by Rachel clearing her throat.

Finn looks up feeling nervous again but his eyes almost pop out when he saw her. Finn looked down seeing the tent that suddenly formed in his boxers, he can almost feel his erection pop through his boxers seeing the love of his life standing at the doorway of the bathroom.

In front of him was his Finacee/girlfriend**_ Rachel Barbra Berry _**leaning against the wall with her right hand on her waist and the other one on the wall.

He couldn't believe that she changed out of New Direction's outfit and was now wearing a jaw dropping lace red lingerie. It was barely there which he liked _very_ much, Rachel was wearing a sexy red lace bra with red laced panties to match, her hair was down in wave like curls and she was just staring at him.

"Come here now Rachel Berry. He demanded huskly feeling his mouth starting to get dry as she slowly walks over to him swaying her hips.

He felt that she was walking slow to tease him. "Baby don't tease just get over here. He hissed closing his eyes for a second.

Rachel giggled softly almost closer to him when the door bursts opens and they both looked at the door to see Puck and Quinn standing there with widen eyes.

Finn stared at best friends as they stood in the doorway not sure what to do but he does know that he doesn't want Puck staring at his girlfriend so he gets up standing infront of Rachel who hides behind him feeling hopeless.

Noah Puckerman couldn't believe his eyes as his best friend Finn Hudson only in boxers which he didn't care about but seeing **_Rachel Berry _**only in a bra and panties looking drop dead gorgeous to him right now made him feel himself getting hard just looking at her.

Quinn Fabray stared at her cousin and her best friend for a second knowing what was about to happen freaked her out a little, she snaps her eyes over to Noah and saw that he was looking at Rachel in a daze so she snaps out of it.

"O-Oh My God, We are_ so _sorry Rachel and Finn, come on Noah let's go to my room since I'm not sharing with anybody. Quinn says quickly grabbing his hand pulling him out of the room and closed the door.

Finn moves away from Rachel and sees her staring up at him with a shocked look on her face.

"Did that just happen? Rachel asked making Finn nod slowly. She sighs walking over to the bed and Finn sits down with her.

"I can't believe that just happenedd Finn. She gasps when she feels Finn's strong hands snake around her waist pulling her lips into his.

Rachel closed her eyes moaning as Finn opens his mouth a little and she let his tongue roam her mouth as they kissed each other passionately.

Finn felt himself becoming really hard just being closed to her, he pulled her onto him and they kept on making out until they needed air.

"God you are gorgeous baby and I need to feel you now. He hissed making her moan as she felt his lips on her neck as he grabs her ass.

"Finn please. Rachel moans trying to catch her breath, feeling his hands roam her body as she's becoming more turned on.

Finn flips them around so he's onto of her and she's under him. She stares at him for second before crashing her lips on his and he groans feeling her hands on his member really grabbing ahold of it.

"Rachel that feels good but I need you to take that bra off. He demand and she leans up pushing him away a little taking it off for him and throwing if on the ground.

"Is that better baby? She says grinning at him and she gasps feeling his mouth on her breast sucking on each one of them.

"Finn don't stop doing that, oh god that feels good. She says with her eyes closed feeling his strong hands roam her body while placing sweet kisses on her stomach.

"I'm going to take your panties off now okay? He asked and she nods moaning. Finn takes her panties off slowly hearing her whimper.

He went back up to her and starts kissing her again and she pulls him closer to her making him feel her naked breast on him. They make out for a few more minutes then they pull back.

"Make love to me Finnegan". He heard her demand softly and he nods feeling her pull his boxers down and he kicks them off.

Rachel pulls the covers down and gets in the bed waiting for him, Finn stares at her for a second seeing her smiling at him before grabbing a condom out of his bag taking it out and puts it on while staring at the beauty laying in his bed.

"Come here Finn and make love to me". He nods walking back over to his bed and he gets in the bed getting onto of her and stares at her.

"Are you sure about this Rach?" He whispers and she nods staring into his eyes running her fingers through his hair.

"I want you so badly Finn, please baby I need you inside me" She whispered. Finn positioned himself over her pulling her close to him making Rachel moan as she feels him almost in her.

"I love you Rachel Berry. He says seriously kissing her lips then pulls back staring into her eyes.

I love you…too" She gasped the last word as Finn pushed into her. She shrieked a little as she felt pain. Finn kissed her head telling that she's alright letting her adjust him.

After two minutes she nodded telling him that he could start moving, She winced a little but after a while she started to move with him moaning in pleasure.

Rachel closed her eyes feeling him push in and out of her and she had the most amazing feeling she had ever had. He was so gentl, loving and he felt so good. She could feel his strength going into their continuous love making.

As Finn pushed into her more making her scream his name, he felt she was so careful but delicate. She was going fast with him and he liked it. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist to pull him deeper. She gasped at the depth of him and he smiled. He loved that sound from her, it turned him on.

He sucked on her sensitive spot as he moved more and more into her, "I love you Finn" They moved like that for hours. They weren't tired but the more they were inside eachother the more they moved harder. Then Rachel couldn't take it anymore and gasped.

"I'm getting close Finn. She moans and he was doing the same. A few minutes later Rachel shrieked and Finn grunted into her hair as they came together.

He kissed Rachel silencing her screams or else she would've woken up the neighborhood or aleast the people in the hotel. He pulled out of her and took the condom off and he fell softly against her.

They lay still for a minute just listening to each other breathing hard and their heartbeats. It all felt so peaceful. Finn stared at her for a few more seconds trying to breathe normally again then rolled off her because she was so small and pulled her close to him covering their naked bodies with the sheet. Rachel put her face into his chest, "That was amazing" she said muffled closing her eyes.

"Your amazing Rachel Berry". Finn says in her ear as she snuggled closer into him. Finn heard her breathe get softer making him smile and he put the covers over them and closed his eyes loving that he was close to her again.

**Find out what happens next.**


	13. Chapter 13

**You Truly Are The One**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Summary**

**What happens when Mr. Shuester's twin neices have been living with him since the summer after their parent's die in a car crash making them both join McKinley High and joining Glee Club and they become great friends with everybody but what happens when Finn Hudson falls for one of Mr. Shue's neices knowing that he already has a girlfriend. Will Finn remain in his relationship with his girlfriend or will he find his true feelings and try to fight to be with the girl he really loves? **

**Find out what happens. **

* * *

17 year old Rachel Berry was in her bedroom placed on her bed. Wearing black sweat pants that hugged her curves in all the right places with a red tank top. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she had nothing on her feet,doing her English Lit homework and looking over her last take home Math test that she got back proud of herself because she got an A(Like most classes)when her bedroom door bursts open. She looks up to see her daughter Victorie with tears coming down her beautiful pale face.

Rachel stared at her daughter worried telling her to come to her and she scooped her up in her arms rubbing her daughter's back.

"Sweetie what's wrong, did something happen" Rachel asked trying to calm her 9 year old down.

"This girl at school told me that nobody wanted to be my friend at school because I wear odd clothes" She sobbed. Rachel rocked her little girl sighing.

Nobody in New Directions knew about Rachel being a mother but the only people that knew were Finn, her two sisters and her uncle and Principle Figgings.

"Shh, sweetie don't listen to that girl or anybody who puts you down because you are my little princess and I love you for who you are alright"

Rachel says looking down at her little girl who was staring up at her with a wet face pouting. "Can I be with you tomorrow mommy?" Victorie asked.

She stared at her daughter wondering if she wanted everybody in Glee Club besides the people that did know about her daughter.

"Let me talk to great uncle William first then I will think about it okay baby" She says and Victorie nods holding onto her mom.

**The next day at school.**

Rachel spent all of her classes with Victorie on her lap, most of the students would stare at her oddly but then they would tell her how cute her daughter was, She thanked them before focusing back on her work.

At Cheerios practice she heard her wonderful little girl cheering for her as she did the cheers, kicks, round offs and other moves that she loved to do, at some point she saw Coach Sylvester staring at the little girl that was sitting on the bleachers not pleased that somebody was watching their moves even if she was 9 years old.

**At Glee Practice.**

Rachel had no classes that day with anybody from Glee club and she was glad because she wanted to suprise them with her little girl. She walked over to the daycare program on the other side of the school and signed her daughter out, she picked her up walking down the hall.

* * *

Finn Hudson was talking to Puck about football practice and they would talk about their relationships with their girls.

"So how was _it _with Rachel" Puck asked. "Dude I'm not telling you about _my _night with my girlfriend, are you crazy and I'm not happy with you and my cousin walking in on us. Finn says whispering with slight anger.

Puck stared at his best friend chuckling then stops when he sees the look on his face. "Chill dude, It won't happen again. He says looking away.

"Hey Finn, are you still with that **_midget_** girlfriend of yours because I could help you get ontop with _her _in the way" He heard_ that _strong British voice of the new Glee club member who joined two days ago ask him with a flirty voice.

He stared at the new member Trista Hunters who was new to McKinley as she had her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing a very short jean mini skirt that showed off her long tan legs, she had very pretty tan features, she was wearing a light blue top that showed a little cleavage, tan ugg boots, her hair was light brown with red streaks in it and it was curled at the ends, she was wearing light makeup that made her bright blue eyes pop.

He was a little nervous staring at her because yes Trista was very pretty with every little curve in her slender body,she had a sexy soulful voice when she sang but when she talked it sounded like she was evil with her accent but he wasn't about to mess up what he had with Rachel for some girl.

He hears Trista clearing her throat and he snaps out of his thought to stare at her.

"Are you alright Finn because I can make you feel better if you let me" He heard her voice ask him.

"Get over yourself **_Trista_**, Finn don't want a _skank _like yourself so I would be backing the fuck off before I do it for you"

The stern voice of Santana Lopez snapped making everybody but Rachel in the room stare at Trista shocked.

"_Please_ Santana weren't you doing the same thing before Rachel and her sisters got here, maybe you should listen to your **_own _**words. Trista dared her.

Santana stared at Trista for a slight second before she got up from her seat glaring harder at this bitch feeling so much anger in her body that she has ever had and got right in Trista's face.

"**_BITCH DON'T ANYBODY WANT TO LISTEN TO A STUPID ASS SLUT LIKE YOURSELF, YES I MAY HAVE BEEN SLEEPING AROUND IN MY HIGH SCHOOL LIFE AND I MAY HAVE HURT PEOPLES FEELINGS THAT DIDN'T SHIT TO ME BUT BE THEMSELF BUT WHEN I LOOK AT YOUR UGLY ASS I KNOW THAT I WAS A JERK. _**Santana stares at Trista to see her glaring at her hard but she's not caring so she keeps going.

**_"YOU AIN'T NOTHING BUT A FAKE BITCH THAT ONLY JOINED GLEE CLUB BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO GET CLOSER TO FINN HUDSON, A GUY THAT WILL NEVER WANT YOU BECAUSE YOUR JUST NOT PRETTY AND JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE AN ACCENT DOESN'T MAKE YOU HOT. GET THIS STRAIGHT LITTLE GIRL REAL GOOD, LEAVE FINN, MERCEDES , TINA, BRITTANY, QUINN, MIKE, EVERMORE, CARLIA, MIRA, JANIELLE, STAR,TAMI,RAINA, ANDREA, VALERIE, WILLOW, SAM, PUCK, KURT, AVERILYN, CRISTA, RACHEL, ME SANTANA AND MR. SHUE OUT OF YOUR GOD DAMN COMMENTS BECAUSE SO HELP ME GOD I WILL BREAK EVERYBODY BONE IN THAT BODY OF YOURS, IF YOU START TALKING SHIT, TRUST ME I WILL DO IT._**

Santana yells at Trista who was frowning now with tears forming in her bright blue eyes, making everybody yes _Rachel _finally showed up, jump in fear seeing how angry she looked.

"Mommy what's going on" Everybody heard the soft voice ask. Everybody's but Rachel's head snapped over to the door to see her standing at the doorway holding Victorie on her hip who was wearing cute little pick sandals on her feet with a light blue flower short sleeve top and pink shorts on, her hair was in cute little pig tails that showed off her dark brown curly hair.

Everybody stared at Rachel suprised that 1 she was 10 minutes late because she's never late and 2 she was holding a little girl on her hip who was struggling to stay on.

Kurt was the first one to break the silence. "Who that little cutie on your hip Miss Berry?" He asked smirking at her. Rachel feels a lump in her troat wondering if she do this, she slowly walks all the way into the choir room still holding her.

"Hello everybody, I see that something is going on that I'm glad I wasn't apart off_ and _I'm going to ignore those choice of words for now Santana because there is a little girl in the room and I don't want to have her hear them again." She says smiling slightly at everybody then starts talking again.

"This is little cutie_ Kurt _is Victorie Annabelle Berry and she's my daughter that I adopted last year and she's 9 years old." She said staring at everybody for a second.

Everybody was trying to grasp the concept of hearing this news, nobody didn't know how Quinn Fabray was going do after what happened last year.

Quinn stared at her best friend Rachel as she stood in front of the room holding the cute little girl on her hip. Quinn heard the word daughter and bursts into tears making everybody stare at her worried but the only one that was really worried was Noah Puckerman.

Quinn got up from her seat shaking a little but she calms down, walks over to Rachel and stared at her best friends little girl for a second with tears coming down her face.

"C-Can I hold her for a second or atleast try to hold her since she's big girl?" Rachel stared at her friend concered but she lets her know that it's fine and she hands Victorie over to Quinn.

Everybody in the room froze staring at Quinn held the little girl in her arms. They saw Victorie smile at Quinn nicely and Quinn smiles back at her.

"Hi I'm Quinn Fabray and you are so cute, what grade are you in Victorie?" Quinn asked talking to Victorie.

"I'm in 4th grade and your very pretty Quinn are you my mommy's friend?" Quinn starts tearing up a little just hearing a little girl say she was pretty and that's when they all knew that Quinn was having a hard time again dealing with kids, because she was still getting use to not seeing her little girl Beth.

Finn stared at his cousin as he held the gorgeous little girl that calls him daddy everytime he's at Rachel's house, he knew that Quinn and Noah were having a hard time with this and were slowly getting over it. He was there when Quinn and Puck agreed to give up Beth for an open adoption. He saw his cousin cry for weeks maybe in months before she finally got use to it. Rachel found her eyes land on the love of her life who looked upset himself because she knew all about Beth.

Rachel walked over to her boyfriend/finacee with widen eyes wondering how he was feeling. She saw something in his eyes that she has never seen before. She saw heartbreak, sorrow, pain and so much more and she was worried. She gasps at the sudden movement as Finn's strong hands snake around her petite waist, all he did was look at her and she knew that he was hurting inside.

"Finnegan I know you hate your full name but I don't care right now, I'm right here for you no matter what,she loves you so much and you, Quinn and Noah are going to be alright". She say softly making him nod. Quinn heard Rachel's word and looked over at them seeing Finn hold onto Rachel knowing that she's the one.

* * *

Mercedes and Kurt stared at each other then back at Quinn and they knew what they had to do. Kurt walked over to Quinn and asked if he could hold the little angel for a while.

"Um guys let's all sit down and talk about this news that Rachel shared with us."Mr. Shue said making everybody nod.

Victorie stared at Kurt and giggled when he commented on her clothes then she saw Finn and squealed.

"Mommy and daddy can I sing song for everybody?" Finn's and Rachel's head shot up when he heard those words, Rachel wrapped her hand around Finn's neck staring at him proudly. "Sure you can sweetie if it's up to your great uncle?" Finn says smiling brightly and Mr. Shue said it was fine.

Victorie hops off Kurt's lap and runs over to her great uncle and whispers in his ear what song and he nods before telling the band and and he hands her a mic and everybody stares at Victorie waiting to hear what she sounds like. The music starts and Victorie starts dancing.

_Maybe I'm wrong_  
_You decide_  
_Shoulda been strong_  
_Yet I lied_  
_Nobody gets me like you_  
_Couldn't keep hold of you then_  
_How could I know what you meant_  
_There was no friend to compare to_  
_There's a mountain between us_  
_But there's one thing I'm sure of_  
_That I know how I feel about you._

Everybody but her aunts and her mom are surprised at how great her voice is for a 9 year old and they are clapping to the beat.

_Can we bring yesterday back around_  
_Cause I know how I feel about you now_  
_I was dumb I was wrong_  
_I've let you down_  
_But I know how I feel about you now._

Rachel smiles at her little girl so proud and started clapping to the beat making Finn do it and everybody laughs as she does a cute dance while singing.

_I'll bet it takes one more chance_  
_Don't let our next kiss be our last_  
_I'm outta my mind just to show you_  
_I know everything changes_  
_I don't care where it takes us_  
_Cause I know how I feel about you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around_  
_Cause I know how I feel about you now_  
_I was dumb I was wrong_  
_I've let you down_  
_But I know how I feel about you now._

The beat chances a little as she sang and everybody listened how her voice changed to the beat and they were very suprised.

_Not a day passed me by_  
_Not a day passed me by_  
_When I don't think about you_  
_And there's no moving on_  
_Cause I know you're the one_  
_And I can't be without you._

She dances making everybody cheer for her as she sings and she grins finishing up the song.

_Can we bring yesterday back around_  
_Cause I know how I feel about you now_  
_I was dumb I was wrong_  
_I've let you down_  
_But I know how I feel about you now_

_Can we bring yesterday back around_  
_Cause I know how I feel about you now_  
_I was dumb I was wrong_  
_I've let you down, let you down,_  
_But I know how I feel about you now_

_But I know how I feel about you now_  
_Yea I know how I feel about you now._

When she finished everybody stood up cheering and clapping and Kurt picked her saying she did amazing!

"Can I have my little girl Kurt?" Kurt heard his step brother ask and he nods confused but brings her over to him and Finn holds her on his lap.

Crista and Averilyn stared at their niece and the two people that really loved her. "Cedes are you ready?" Crista says softly making Mercedes turn to her.

They both give her a look, they nod when they see the look her eyes. "Mr. Shue Me, Crista and Averilyn want to sing a song now." She says.

Everybody stares at the girls suprised but Mr. Shue tells them that they can. The girls stand up infront of the room.

"I know that this news has brought back some feeling that were put on hold last year but this year it's time to let it all come out, so we don't care if you want to yell, scream, cry or just smile, we just want you to listen. Mercedes says and they all nod.

The Music starts playing and Averilyn stepped away from the girls facing everybody doing her first with her part.

Averilyn..."_As I lay me down_  
_Heaven hear me now_  
_I'm lost without a cause_  
_After giving it my all_

_Winter storms have come_  
_And darkened my sun_  
_After all that I've been through_  
_Who on earth can I turn to?_

Everybody stares at the girls feeling different things as Averilyn's voice rang in the room, Rachel stared at Finn who held Victorie on his lap and she smiles seeing him tearing up.

Averilyn..."_I look to you,_  
_I look to you_  
_After all my strength is gone_  
_In you I can be strong_  
_I look to you,_  
_I look to you_  
_And when melodies are gone In you I hear a song_  
_I look to you._

Averilyn stood next to Mercedes and let her sister take her turn and everybody swayed to the song as they sat in their seats.

Crista..."_Have to lose my breath_  
_There's no fighting left_  
_Sinking to rise no more_  
_Searching for that open door_

_And every road that I've taken_  
_Led to my regret_  
_And I don't know if I'm go'n make it_  
_Nothing to do but lift my head_

Quinn held Puck's hand as Crista sang like an angel.

_I look to you,_  
_I look to you_  
_After all my strength is gone_  
_In you I can be strong_  
_I look to you,_  
_I look to you_  
_And when melodies are gone yeah, In you I hear a song_  
_I look to you._

Everybody but Victorie felt the tears coming down their faces but they weren't stopping it as they see Mercedes take her turn.

Mercedes..."**_My levees are broken My walls are coming down on me_**  
**_My rain is falling_**  
**_Defeat is calling_**  
**_I need you to set me free_**  
**_Take me far away from the battle_**  
**_I need you_**  
**_Shine on me!_**

Mercedes stares at everybody while grabbing ahold of Averilyn and Crista Berry's hand finishing up the song.

_**I look to you,**_  
_**I look to you**_  
_**After all my strength is gone**_  
_**In you I can be strong**_  
_**I look to you,**_  
_**I look to you**_  
_**And when melodies are gone In you I hear a song.**_

She stares at Quinn, Puck, Finn, Victorie and Rachel singing the last part.

Mercedes..."**_I look to you._**

They finish the song and everybody clapped for them with tears coming down their faces.

"Mr. Shue I would like to sing a song". Rachel says with her hand raised. Everybody stared at her smiling. She gets up hugging all three girls then they sit down.

Rachel stared at everybody wiping her tears then smiles before she starts talking and Finn stares at Victorie kissing her hair.

"I would like everybody to hear what I have to sing because I know that everybody that didn't know me, my sisters and my little last year, I know that it's hard dealing with losing somebody, I lost my parents, my daughter lost her grandparents and they lost a grandaugter, but I loved on because I know that somebody has to be brave in this world. She says giving her big speech that everybody is shocked at.

She puts the music on, starts smiling at everyone and waits for her part to come then she starts dancing a little.

Rachel..."_It's A New Day, New Day, And It's Evident_  
_You Must Have Been Heaven-sent_  
_Sometimes We Should Be Hesitant, But I'm Not At All_  
_Just Feelin More Confident_  
_Just Using My Common Sense_  
_Just Trust In It, I'm Lovin It_

_I Can't Refuse An Offer So Benevolent_  
_Can't Assume He's Gon' Use Me _  
_And After He'll Never Call Again_  
_Don't Be Afraid, Don't Be Afraid_  
_This Is Your Day, This Is Your Day._

Everybody looks at her not saying a word as she sings and moves to the beat but Mecedes smiles moving a little with Kurt.

Rachel..."**_It's Time To Be Brave_**  
**_Say I'm Not Afraid, Not Anymore_**  
**_I Used To Be Cold, Now The Temperature's Changed_**  
**_It Just Ain't The Same_**  
**_I'm Not Afraid, I'm Not Afraid_**  
**_Cus I've Become Brave_**  
**_As The Light Of Day Straight Into A Cave_**  
**_To Show Me The Way, That I Might Be Saved_**  
**_Now I'm Turning The Page_**  
**_Thanks To The Power Of Love I Can Love_**  
**_Because I Am Brave_**

**_I Am Brave, I Am Brave._**

Everybody starts getting into it as she sings the next part of the song. Finn grabs Victorie's hand and claps with her as her mom sings. Rachel walks over to Mecedes, Santana, Kurt and some of the other members singing and they move to the beat with her.

Rachel..."_I Heard Him Say This Thing Moving Too Fast For Him_  
_It's A Feelin I Was Straddeling_  
_Foolishly Adamant, But It's All In His Eyes_  
_Really Wish He Would Let Me In_  
_Cus The Same Way I'm Scared Of Him_  
_I'm Scared Of Being Hurt Again._

She smiles walking over to Quinn and Puck grabbing both of their hands singing to them as they look at her smiling slightly.

Rachel..."_It's Time To Let Go, Let Go Of Your Heart_  
_It's Time For A Brand New Start_  
_Never Know, We Might Never Part_  
_Baby Don't Be Afraid, Don't Be Afraid_  
_This Is Your Day, This Is Your Day._

They smile at her proud that she's in her life and that Beth is with a better family and she pulls them up to dance with her as she sings.

Rachel..."**_It's Time To Be Brave_**  
**_Say I'm Not Afraid, Not Anymore_**  
**_I Used To Be Cold, Now The Temperature's Changed_**  
**_It Just Ain't The Same_**  
**_I'm Not Afraid, I'm Not Afraid_**  
**_Cus I've Become Brave_**  
**_As The Light Of Day Straight Into A Cave_**  
**_To Show Me The Way, That I Might Be Saved_**  
**_Now I'm Turning The Page_**  
**_Thanks To The Power Of Love I Can Love_**  
**_Because I Am Brave._**

She walks over to Finn who is holding onto her daughter and she sings to them, Mr. Shue stares at Rachel amazed as she sings everbody's feelings about last year.

Rachel..."_I Wouldn't Take Back Anything That I've Gone Through (no)_  
_I Pray For Strength For Anything That I'm Gonna Do_  
_Whether Joy, Or It's Pain, I'm Still Okay (i, I'm Still Okay)_  
_I'm A Be Alright Cause I'm Not Afraid_  
_No, I Am Brave (brave)._

Everybody joins in this time, they were all dancing to the beat, smiling with tears in their eyes and she holds Victorie in her arms as she sings.

Rachel and everybody..."**_It's Time To Be Brave_**  
**_Say I'm Not Afraid, Not Anymore_**  
**_I Used To Be Cold, Now The Temperature's Changed_**  
**_It Just Ain't The Same_**  
**_I'm Not Afraid, I'm Not Afraid_**  
**_Cus I've Become Brave_**  
**_As The Light Of Day Straight Into A Cave_**  
**_To Show Me The Way, That I Might Be Saved_**  
**_Now I'm Turning The Page_**  
**_Thanks To The Power Of Love I Can Love_**  
**_Because I Am Brave.._**

Rachel finishes the last part.

Rachel..."**_I Am Brave._**

Everybody but Victorie knew that Rachel broke them out of their shell of being stuck in the past and they were happy that she was in their life.

"That was great everybody, I hope we can come up with more songs like that to help with our feels". Mr. Shue says.

The spent the rest of day getting to know Victorie and talking out their feelings.

**Find out what happens next and the song that Victorie sang was About You Now by Miranda Cosgrove, the three girls sang was I Look To You from Glee and Rachel sang Brave by Jennifer Lopez.**


	14. Chapter 14 Part 1

**You Truly Are The One**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Summary**

**What happens when Mr. Shuester's twin neices have been living with him since the summer after their parent's die in a car crash making them both join McKinley High and joining Glee Club and they become great friends with everybody but what happens when Finn Hudson falls for one of Mr. Shue's neices knowing that he already has a girlfriend. Will Finn remain in his relationship with his girlfriend or will he find his true feelings and try to fight to be with the girl he really loves? **

**Find out what happens. **

It was Christmas Break for everybody at McKinley High and The _Berry _Sisters and the Glee Club members where having a sleepover at Santana's house since her house was big for everybody on the day before Christmas Eve, The Berry Sisters were still going to have Christmas even if they were Jewish like Noah.

Will Shuester was watching Victorie for the night at his house. Everybody sat in Santana's living room having a good time. Rachel was sitting between Finn's legs wearing black short shorts with a gray tank top and her bra under it and Finn's McKinley hoodie. Her hair was up in a pony tail with her bangs in her face. Finn had his arms around her waist holding onto her hands. He was was wearing gray sweat pants with a white t shirt.

"Okay it's time to pick a song out of hat and whatever song you get you have to sing it". Santana says smirking at everybody.

Everybody groans but laughs. Rachel picks first and she smiles showing her the song and Santana smiles before sitting back down to start the the music and Rachel nods smiling at everybody and the music starts and they all sway to the beat as Rachel smiles. Everybody listens when she starts.

Rachel..."_When I think, how life used to be; _  
_Always walking in the shadows. _  
_Then I look, at what you've given me; _  
_I feel like dancing on my tip-toes. _

Finn sways his head to the beat still holding onto his girlfriend as she sings.

_I must say everyday I pray _  
_When realize you're by my side; _  
_I know I'm truly... _

Everybody stared at Rachel as she sings and they know it's about her Finn. Rachel stares at Finn singing the main part of the song.

**_Blessed for everything you've given me; _**  
**_Blessed for all the tenderness you show; _**  
**_Do my best with every breath that's in me; _**  
**_Blessed to make sure you never go. _**

Rachel closed her eyes a little still singing then opens them staring at everybody.

Rachel..."_There are times, that I test your _  
_faith, 'til you think you might surrender. _  
_Baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say, that my _  
_hopes will grow in splendor _

_You walked by in the nick of time _  
_looking like an answered prayer _  
_You know I'm truly... _

She kept staring at everybody singing this part with a smile on her face.

_**Blessed for everything you've given me; **_  
_**Blessed for all the tenderness you show; **_  
_**Do my best with every breath that's in me; **_  
_**Blessed to make sure you never go. **_

She stared up at Finn singing the next part.

**_Blessed with love and understanding; _**  
**_Blessed when I hear you call my name(I hear you call my name baby) _**  
**_Do my best with faith that's never-ending; _**  
**_Blessed to make sure you feel the same. _**

The feeling inside her makes her tear up but she keeps staring up at him singing and everybody smiles at how cute they are as Finn wipes her tears.

_Deep inside you fill me with your tender touch... _  
_You know I'm truly..._

She sings this part softly staring right at him as she finishes up the song.

**_Blessed for everything you've given me; _**  
**_Blessed for all the tenderness you show; _**  
**_Do my best with every breath that's in me; _**  
**_Blessed to make sure you never go. _**

She finished and everybody cheered for her, Finn pecked her lips telling her that he loves her and she smiles before resting on him again.

The next person is Santana herself and she frowns when she gets the song she didn't want but she starts playing the music anyways and starts.

Santana..."_Everybody's saying that we should get back together_  
_And everybody's saying that we're meant to be together_  
_Everybody's saying that how the love was so damn perfect_  
_And I ain't never seen a petal that don't think it's worth it_  
_Cuz..._

_They ain't been through the things that you put me through and_  
_They ain't seen all the things that I seen in you and_  
_They ain't never cried the tears you made me cry_  
_So they can't be the judge cuz..._

Finn saw Santana staring at him as she sang and he frowns not liking this song because he thinks she's dissing him through song but he listens anyways as she sings the main part of song.

**_They don't know what I know_**  
**_They never seen that part of you_**  
**_They know the lies I know the truth_**  
**_They say stay I say go_**  
**_They never aseen our scars before_**  
**_They think our love is beautiful_**

**_Everything is beautiful when you're looking through_**  
**_Rose coloured glasses_**  
**_Everything seems amazing when you see the view through_**  
**_Rose coloured glasses_**  
**_..Take 'em off._**

Rachel frowns when she heard the song, she rests her body on Finn's chest as she stares at Santana wondering if she regrets being with Finn when they were together or if she's really okay with herself being with Finn but she hopes San is okay.

Santana..."_Everybody's thinking I was just too scared to love you_  
_You've got them all believing that I folded under pressure_  
_It's crazy how I gave my best I tried so hard to love you_  
_I can't believe that all this time my pain just brought you pleasure_  
_But..._

_They ain't been through the things that you put me through and_  
_They ain't seen all the things that I seen in you and_  
_They ain't never cried the tears you made me cry_  
_So they can't be the judge cuz..._

Santana sings the main part again still looking at the happy couple.

_**They don't know what I know**_  
_**They never seen that part of you**_  
_**They know the lies I know the truth**_  
_**They say stay I say go**_  
_**They never aseen our scars before**_  
_**They think our love is beautiful.**_

She wipes her tears as she watched Finn and Rachel holding onto each other and she hates this pain she's feeling just watching them.

_Everything is beautiful when you're looking through_  
_Rose coloured glasses (Oh no)_  
_Everything seems amazing when you see the view through_  
_Rose coloured glasses__..Take 'em off (Hey)_  
_Take 'em off (no)_  
_Take 'em off (yeah)_  
_Take 'em off (take em off)_  
_Take 'em off (oh oh)_  
_Take 'em off (off off off)_

_**Cuz**_  
_**They don't know what I know**_  
_**They never seen that part of you**_  
_**They know the lies I know the truth**_  
_**They say stay I say go**_  
_**They never aseen our scars before**_  
_**They think our love is beautiful**_

_**Everything is beautiful when you're looking through**_  
_**Rose coloured glasses**_  
_**Everything seems amazing when you see the view through**_  
_**Rose coloured glasses**_  
_**..Take 'em off.**_

She ends the song looking down wiping her tears and everybody clapped for her wondering if she was okay and she nods saying she's fine.

"Are you sure San". Rachel asked her new bestie really concered. Santana looked up and nods smiling softly. "I'm fine Rach". They smile at each other.

The next person to pick was Noah and he chuckles at his song choice. He picked Firework by Katy Perry and everybody laughed when he sang then he stopped and everybody got a chance to sing but now it's Finn's turn. He picks the last song and he smiles. The music starts playing and Rachel's eyes widen as he sings staring right into her brown eyes.

_Oh uh uh oh,_  
_Oh uh uh oh,_  
_Oh uh uh oh,_  
_Oh uh uh oh,_

Finn..."_I always knew you were the best_  
_the coolest girl I know_  
_so prettier than all the rest_  
_the star of the show_  
_So many times I wished you'd be the one for me_  
_I never knew you'd be like this girl what you do to me_  
_Your who i'm thinking of, _  
_girl your my runner up_  
_no matter what your always number one._

Rachel blushes as Finn sings to her and she rests her head on his shoulder as he keeps singing.

_**My prized possession**_  
_**One and only**_  
_**I adore ya**_  
_**Girl I want ya**_  
_**the one i can livewhitout is you , is you**_

_**You're my precious**_  
_**little lady**_  
_**The one that makes me crazy**_  
_**Of all the girls i've ever known its you, its you **_  
_**my favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my favorite girl, my favorite girl.**_

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand lacing it with his as he sings.

_Your always going out the way to impress these mr. wrongs._  
_never knew you'd feel like this, i'll take you as you are_  
_Always said believe in love is a thing that can't be real_  
_but never write a fairy tail_  
_i'll show you how it feels._

_Your who i'm thinking of,_  
_and girl you're my runner up,_  
_no matter what your always number one_

Finn..."**_My prized possession_**  
**_One and only_**  
**_I adore ya_**  
**_Girl I want ya_**  
**_of all the girls i've ever known its you, its you_**  
**_You're my precious_**  
**_little lady_**  
**_The one that makes me crazy_**  
**_Of all the girls ive ever known its you, its you_**  
**_My favorite my favorite my favorite_**  
**_my favorite girl , my favorite girl._**

He grins at her as she giggles when he pulled her closer as he sang.

_you take my breathe away,_  
_with everything you say_  
_i just wanna be with you _  
_my baby , my baby,oh oh, _

_my miss don't play no games,_  
_treats you no other way than you deserve cause your the girl of my dreams._

The beat of the song changes making everybody only listen to the sound of Finn's voice and they all smile as he sings to his favorite girl.

**_My prized possession_**  
**_One and only_**  
**_I adore ya_**  
**_Girl I want ya_**  
**_the one i cant live without its you , its you,_**  
**_You're my precious little lady_**  
**_The one that makes me crazy_**  
**_Of all the girls ive ever known its you, its you _**

**_oooooh_**  
**_I want you_**  
**_its you, its you_**

**_my favorite, my favorite, my favorite, _**  
**_my favorite girl, my favorite girl_**  
**_is you._**

He finishes the song as everybody cheered for him the only person that didn't cheer for him was the girl laying in his arms because she had tears in her eyes.

"Finnegan am I really your favorite girl?" He heard Rachel ask him whispering softly as everybody talked away from them.

"Yes baby girl, you are my one and only favorite girl and I'm glad your mine forever". Finn says holding her close with his eyes closed.

Rachel was shaking in his arms because she was softly sobbing in her man's arms and she was kind of cold.

"Shh baby don't cry I love that you get this way when I tell or sing how I feel about you, I mean every word of it Rach". He whispers.

She looks up at him grinning through her tears and nods leaning up to his lips slowly closing her eyes and she felt his lips crash on hers letting her arms wrap around his neck and they start making out loving the feeling of being around each other.

Santana and Quinn stop laughing and stare them with smiles on their faces then they start talking to the group again.

* * *

The next night Rachel, Averilyn and Crista was at their house having fun with their uncle and Rachel's little girl.

"Mommy when is santa coming?" Victorie asked wearing her cute red and pink christmas PJs.

"You have to be a sleep otherwise Santa won't come alright?" She says kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Okay mommy I love you and I can't wait to get more gifts". Rachel smiles hearing those words and she says that she loves her baby girl too and they hug.

They all read Victorie as christmas story when it was over Victorie was already asleep. Rachel put her to bed then said good night to her sisters and her uncle and went into her room..

She was about to get into her bed when her phone buzzes. She smiles when she sees Finn's number flashing and she answers it.

"Hey baby I miss you so much, how are things over there?" She hears Finn ask him but then she heard yelling in the backround.

"What's going on over there "**Finnegan Ryan Hudson"**?" She says sternly wondering if he did anything.

"Don't give me that tone "**Rachel Barbra Berry"**, I'm not doing anything it's Kurt yelling at me because he thinks my PJs are bad". She giggles.

"What are you wearing that is so wrong to Kurt The_ Diva _Hummel". She says getting into her bed.

"I'm just wearing black sweat pants with a red t shirt, he's makes everything a big deal". She heard Finn groan. She giggles.

"Baby you know how your brother is, Kurt is the best brother you could have so just calm down". She says resting her head on her pillow.

"I know baby but I just hate how much he is like you and Mercedes". She frowns hearing those words.

"What do you mean by that Finn" She asked getting annoyed.

"I'm not saying that's it's wrong to be Divas because you all all but Rach calm down". Finn sighs laying down on his bed.

"I love being the way I am and so does Kurt and Mercedes, yes were Divas but were still people with feelings". She says hanging up.

She sighs closing her eyes hating how Finn called her a** _Diva_**, yes she loved Show Tunes and wanted to be on Broadway but She thought Finn loved that about her.

Her phone started ringing again and this time she wasn't going to answer it because she knew it was Finn and went to sleep.

The next day She got up and saw that Victorie and her uncle were already opening gifts. "Merry Christmas guys". She smiled.

The door bell rings and she walks to the door opening it and she sees that Finn is standing there looking upset.

"Good morning Finn, what are you doing here". She asked her boyfriend/Fiancee confused.

"Baby I'm so sorry for calling you a Diva, I will never call you a Diva again please just don't break up with me, I love you please. She heard Finn sobbing.

She pulled him in the house and brought him to her room and closed the door locking it. She saw Finn sobbing and rushed over to him.

"Shh, calm down Finn I know your sorry and I shouldn't have hung up on you, I fell asleep but I did think about what you said and we are Divas and proud of it, I know your worried that I'm going to leave you behind but I'm not going to do that Finnegan. She told him sternly.

"So your not leaving me Rach, I love you so much baby please don't ever think I don't. He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Baby I'm not breaking up with or leaving you behind, your mine forever and if anybody tells you different, I will kick there asses because your my soon to be husband, my partner in crime, your my world and I love you no matter what. She says staring into his eyes.

"Lets get married over the summer". He says out of the blue making her stare at him shocked.

"W-what did you say". She asked wiping his tears. He kisses her lips softly then pulls away resting his head on hers.

"I want us to get married over the summer, what do you say Rachel, will you marry me this summer" He asked.

Rachel's eyes widen not saying aword.

To becontinued.

**The songs were Blessed by Christina Aguilera, Rose Colored Glasses by Kelly Rowland and Favorite Girl by Justin Bieber.**


	15. Chapter 15 Part 2

**You Truly Are The One**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Summary**

**What happens when Mr. Shuester's twin neices have been living with him since the summer after their parent's die in a car crash making them both join McKinley High and joining Glee Club and they become great friends with everybody but what happens when Finn Hudson falls for one of Mr. Shue's neices knowing that he already has a girlfriend. Will Finn remain in his relationship with his girlfriend or will he find his true feelings and try to fight to be with the girl he really loves? **

**Find out what happens. **

Rachel's eyes widen not saying a word as her boyfriend/Fiancee Finn Hudson stared at her waiting for a answer about marriage. She frowns looking right into his brown eyes, wondering if getting married now is the best choice, yes she loves Finn very much but married this _summer_? It was too crazy for her and she needed to think.

Finn stares at his gorgeous but tiny girlfriend/fiancee as she looks at him frowning and he wonders if he did something wrong so she reaches for her hand.

"Rach are you alright sweetie" He asked her softly and she shakes her head closing her eyes for a second before opening them and nods slightly.

"I-I thought we talked about waiting until after High school was over Finn, I-I can't think about planning a wedding now baby. She tells him freaking out.

"What are you trying to say babe, do you even want to get married to me" Rachel pouts hearing those words and slaps his arms.

"Finnegan Ryan, how dare you think I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you? I'm just saying that there is alot of things to be done before even planning a wedding, we have to find the right colors, a place to have the wedding, flowers, I have to find my perfect wedding dress and you have to find the right suit, we have to pick out the food, oh_ god _then there is the cake.

She rambled on more about wedding plans as Finn tuned her out a little. Was she right about rushing too fast? Was he crazy for thinking about getting married now at only 17? Hell yeah he was because he was scared of losing the one person he truly loves but seriously how much stuff was there for a wedding, god he remembered when his mom and step dad got married and Kurt went crazy over the plans. He just stares freaking out.

"Finn? Finnegan? FINNEGAN RYAN HUDSON ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? He snapped out of it hearing her voice.

"Huh? did you say something baby? He asked knowing that he's going to regret it. Rachel's eyes widen in anger.

"Are you serious Finn, we have alot to do before we get married and we still have to figure about college stuff, this is our future were talking about and I can't do this on my own if your not focusing, I'm stressing out right now and I can't believe we still fighting and-Finn cuts her off.

"Rachel breathe, baby your rambling again please just let me talk" Finn tells her and she nods pouting at his choice off words. She sighs before moving out of his arms and lays down on her pillow as Finn joins her wrapping his arms around her petite body as she snuggles into him.

"Babe, I know getting married this summer or anytime is a big step for the both of _us,_ but I don't care about waiting or having a_ big _wedding just knowing that I'm going to be your husband is all I want, Rachel you are my world no matter if were fighting, laughing, broken up, together or crying I want to be able to call you my wife aswells as my best friend without having to deal with guys hitting on you and I will fight for you every time.

He tells her in a serious tone that makes her smile brightly. "I love you Rachel Barbra Berry" He says smiling softly.

Rachel grins leaning in to feel his lips meet hers and they share wonderful sweet kisses the Finn's lips pull away slowly.

Rachel smiles saying that she loves him too. He kisses her again making her moan into the kiss making him smile through the kiss and they pull back smiling at each other.

"I love you very much Finn and I want to marry you when the time is right but don't_ ever _think I won't want to marry you. She says softly as he nods.

"I'm glad you feel that way baby, I can't wait until your my wife and Victorie becomes my daugher. Finn says and Rachel nods.

"I know Victorie loves you and she loves calling you Daddy, are you still okay with this Finn? She asked lacing her small hand with his huge one.

He nods sighing before closing his eyes. "Are you tired _Finnybear_" He chuckles at the new pet name his girl gave him.

"A little babe but I'm fine, did you open your gifts yet? Rachel nods and leans more into him snuggling. They hold onto each other when they hear sounds like somebody through something at the door and yelling.

"VICTORIE ANNABELLE BERRY STOP THROWING THINGS, DON'T MAKE ME PUT YOU IN TIME OUT. Rachel's eyes widen hearing Crista's voice yelling at her daughter. Rachel got off the bed and opened the door to see her daughter smiling brightly up at her.

"Victorie Annabelle, what on earth are you doing out here and aunty Crista better have a good reason for yelling at you" She says sternly.

Victorie smiles jumping up and down making both of them stare at her trying not to smile at how cute she is.

"Mommy and daddy can I join you, Aunty Crista is being mean" She says pouting and Rachel picks her up bringing her into the room.

Finn stares at his girls and takes Victorie from Rachel. "Have you been a bad girl" Finn asked looking down into the cute hazel green eyes firmly.

"I didn't want to be with Aunty, Daddy she was being mean and I wanted you and mommy" Rachel smiles kissing her daughter's forehead.

"You know when me and daddy aren't around you have to listen to your great Uncle and your Aunts sweetie, you have to learn to listen got it?

Rachel says sternly and Victorie nods hugging her mom before leaning back on Finn. "Can we play in the snow tomorrow? They heard her ask.

"Sure sweetie it will be a Victorie, mommy and daddy day tomorrow. Rachel says smiling brightly at Finn who grins at her before pecking her lips.

They all lay on the bed and watch a Christmas movie in Rachel's room enjoying there Christmas as a little family and Rachel sees that both Finn and Victorie fell asleep. She kisses her daughter's head then Kisses Finn's lips softly before watching a new movie.

"I love you Rachel Berry, always and forever no matter what" She jumps slightly hearing Finn's tired but still sexy voice and grins.

"I love you too Finn Hudson always and forever" She says softly smiling as Finn grabs ahold of her hand. She smiles knowing that her little girl and Finn were her world and she loved them very much.

**Find out what happens next. **


	16. Chapter 16

**You Truly Are The One**

**By CollegeStar19**

**Summary**

**What happens when Mr. Shuester's twin neices have been living with him since the summer after their parent's die in a car crash making them both join McKinley High and joining Glee Club and they become great friends with everybody but what happens when Finn Hudson falls for one of Mr. Shue's neices knowing that he already has a girlfriend. Will Finn remain in his relationship with his girlfriend or will he find his true feelings and try to fight to be with the girl he really loves? **

**Find out what happens. **

Christmas Break was over the McKinley High Students and Finn, Victorie and Rachel had there family day playing outside in the snow. New Years was great for them aswell. Now School was back in Session and it was time for the big back to school game for McKinley.

Finn Hudson sat in his chair in the choir not believing what he was hearing right now. The Football players were joining Glee Club for one week because they can't stop hitting people with Slushies or bullying people. Rachel Berry sat in her seat on the bottom row in the choir room with her sisters Averilyn and Crista who had matching angry looks as there sister as they stared at the other football players.

"I can't believe these jerks are joining Glee club it's not fair, I much rather kick there asses for being such assholes!" Averilyn says groaning in anger.

Rachel nods agreeing with her little sister but knows that fighting won't help in anyway, she rubs Averilyn's back telling her to chill but she does agree with her then the jocks start talking. Finn stared at his girlfriend frowning. He wanted her sitting next to him but she chose to sit with her sisters.

"I wonder if she's mad at me!" Finn thought glancing down at her to see her glaring at the other football players as they start talking crap about Glee.

"Do you even have any idea what we do in here?" Finn asked getting annoyed with his fellow football players while glaring at them.

"No." Mr. Shue said cutting in so the football players won't start a fight in the choir room and sighs.

"He doesn't Finn we have to show them! Averilyn,Rachel and Crista don't you have something your working on? why don't you show them how it's done!"

The three Berry sisters nod before glaring at the jocks getting up from their seats and everybody sees that there all dressed the same way a little.

Rachel stood in front of the group posing while wearing a black tank top with a green BCBG off the shoulder top with a jean mini skirt and black ugg boots, her hair is down in curls and it's shorter now.

Crista is posing differenly while wearing the same jean mini skirt with tan ugg boots, she has white tank top on under her pink BCBG off the shoulder top and she has her hair shorter also but it's a little longer then Rachel's and it's straighter.

Averilyn is also posing differently also wearing the same jean mini skirt with gray ugg boots, her jet black hair is still long but she's got bangs this time, she's wearing a yellow tank top with a light blue BCBG off the shoulder top. There makeup is all the same.

Everybody stared at them wondering what there going to sing and they hear the music start playing making the glee club members cheer for them liking the beat but the football players just stare at them.

**Averilyn**/_Rachel_/Crista/**_All three_**.

Averilyn gets out of her pose swaying the the beat starting her part smirking at the guys while the other girls shaking there hips along with there legs smirking at everybody clapping there hands as she sang and everybody cheers but the jocks.

**You think I care,** **But I don't ** **You think I'll forgive you, ** **But I wont ** **Its just that simple,(**_yeah,yeah, yeah_**)** **You should try ** **Don't think its ruined, ** **My whole life **

Crista and Rachel walk over to each other dancing sexy a little while Averilyn sings her parts and everybody claps the the beat.

**Well I'm really young,** (really young) **This wont effect me ** **It was just a stupid crush, ** **Wont you just get over me.**

All three girls walks over to each other and start doing there dance they came up with while singing and Rachel grins at Finn who claps for her and sways her hips bending down a little then gets up with her sisters still doing there dance.

**_Nobody cares bout what you've been up to_** **_You can brag brag brag _** **_Bout you're friends and all the girls you know_** **_I wont miss those times_** **_just leave me alone i need to get you out of my mind_** **_Hey, Hey!_**

Both Averilyn and Crista spin around so there not facing the group and sway there hips really sexy making the guys howl at how cute there being then they turn around doing a diffrent dance as Rachel stares at the football players singing her part next while swaying her hips aswell.

_Your concieted _(mm mhhmm) _You know are _ _Just look at the text _ _YeaYeaYea you broke my heart _ _Well I stood back up_ _And I moved on _ _you didn't think so_ _Guess what _(**what?)** _Your so wrong._

All the girls do the dance again but they put some claps into it making everybody but some of the jocks join in.

**_Nobody cares bout what you've been up to(_**_Nobody cares_**_)_** **_You can brag brag brag _** **_Bout you're friends and all the girls you know_** **_I wont miss those times(_**_not those times_**_)_** **_just leave me alone i need to get you out of my mind (_**heyaaa**_)_** **_Hey, Hey!_**

Both Rachel and Averilyn run over to Crista who walked away from them awhile ago and shake there hips as Crista did the same but she's the only one singing this time.

You can talk about where you've been (_oh-wah_) Tell me who your friends with (**yes you can**) You can brag to me, disagree But I can guarentee thatttttttttttttttt.

The band stops playing and all the three girls sing together while clapping making everybody in the room get up and start dancing while clapping.

**_Nobody cares bout what you've been up to_** **_You can brag brag brag _** **_Bout you're friends and all the girls(_**_Your friends_**_)_**

The band comes back and the girls dance with there friends but the jocks grinning.

**_you know_** **_I wont miss those times_** **_just leave me alone i need to get you out of my mind. _**

They repeat the main part again singing at different times.

_Nobody cares bout what you've been up to_ _You can brag brag brag _ Bout you're friends and all the girls you know I wont miss those times just leave me alone i need to get you out of my mind.

All three girls smirk at each other shaking there hips then bend down the ground smirking and sway there hips then jump up while finishing up the song.

**Nobody cares bout what you've been up to** **You can brag brag brag ** **_Bout you're friends and all the girls you know_** **_I wont miss those times_** **_just leave me alone i need to get you out of my mind._**

**Hey, Hey!**

_Hey, Hey!_

Hey, Hey!.

They end the song with a pose smiling brightly,everybody cheers for them. Puck grins hugging all three of his smoken hot jewish friends before talking to them more, both Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson frown watching them talk then Finn walks up to them wrapping his arm around Rachel's waist glaring at Puck in jealousy.

Rachel glanced up at Finn to see him glaring at Noah and gave him a look telling him to stop, Finn sighs letting go of her.

Averilyn and Crista giggle while hugging there friends. Santana wrapped her arms around Averilyn smirking and they do that dance together.

Quinn stared at her boyfriend thinking(Since when is Noah friends with the Berry sisters?,I'm glad Finn is being this way because I love him and Rachel together but if Noah is thinking about getting with Rach, I will hurt them or maybe her, stop it Quinn there just friends).

Rachel sees her boyfriend Finn looking away from her awkwardly as she talks to Tina and Mike and sighs. She shakes her head and walks away from him running over to Quinn squealing who laughs hugging her, She glanced over at Noah and Finn talking making her sigh wondering what's wrong with her boyfriend. Noah walks over to them.

"Move it Berry, she's my girl not yours go back to_ your _man who is getting on my nerves." Rachel rolls her brown eyes before walking over to Finn about to wrap her arms around his neck to kiss him but he pushes her away shaking his head and walks over to Trista who is grinning up at him as they talk.

Quinn pecks her man's lips loving the feeling of being in his arms.

Rachel stood there hurt seeing Finn ignore her for the new glee club member Trista Hunters. Averilyn saw the whole thing from where she was standing and walked over to her sister wrapping hs arm around Rachel's shoulder telling her it's going to be alright.

* * *

Finn Hudson felt bad for pushing Rachel away from him in Glee practice last week but he feels even more guilty because he's been listening to Trista Hunters who's trying to be with him and he's letting her, he knows Rachel Berry wouldn't cheat on him but he doesn't know what to think. He walked up to his girlfriend Rachel Berry's locker feeling sick to his stomach. He clears his throat making Rachel jumps hearing his voice and turns to look at him looking confused.

"Hey baby I've missed all last week, why are you suddenly ignoring me?"She asked placing her hand on his arm but he groans pushing it away.

"What is your problem Finn Hudson?" He sighs sadly looking down and Rachel frowns wondering what's going on.

"Stop ignoring me baby and tell me what's up with you, did something happen?" She snapped getting annoyed.

Before he could say anything Trista Hunters came up to them whispering in Finn's ear making Finn smirk at her before she walks off smirking at Rachel.

Rachel slammed her locker shut glaring at him. "What the hell is_ that_ about Finn?" She glanced at him annoyed.

Finn stood there awkwardly and sighs. "Well Trista and I have been dating each other for a few weeks behind your back!" He says awkwardly.

"You've been cheating on me with that stupid bitch named Trista fucking Hunters? are you kidding me right now?" She snapped getting in his face.

"Rachel stop making a scene in the hallway, I'm dating Trista now and I think we need to break up!" He asked sternly.

She stared at him with tears in her eyes and glared at him taking the ring off her finger throwing it at him before walking off to her class making Finn sigh feeling stupid.

* * *

A week later Quinn, Santana, Rachel, Crista, Brittany, Mira and Evermore quit cheerios after Sue changed the days of the game day and Cheerleading match to be held at the same time, They were going to quit Glee club but Finn talked them into following there hearts when he talked about Brittany who was still freaking out about being shot out of a canon. They all agreed that Glee Club means the world to them and they quit They only had a few more seconds left in the game and the girls were jumping up and down as he played still wearing their zombie costumes, since they did the half time show after they quit and had to get ready fast.

After a few more passes McKinley High won the game making everybody cheer. They won the game, All the girls were screaming with joy, the football players were loving there victory and Finn Hudson looked all around for his ex girlfriend Rachel Berry who he's still in love with but he can't be with her now.

Rachel Berry glanced over at her now ex boyfriend Finn while jumping up and down sadly and saw him walking to her when his new girlfriend Trista runs up to him and kisses him on the lips making Rachel glare at them sadly before leaving the game with her sisters and goes home to spend time with her daughter.

**A Month later.**

Trista Hunters and Finn Hudson were the new power couple at McKinley and Rachel and Finn weren't talking anymore since they broke up. Trista is the new head cheerleader and became best friends with Brittany which Santana didn't like. Trista and Brittany walked into Glee club talking when Trista saw her boyfriend Finn Hudson trying to talk to his ex girlfriend Rachel Berry who was looking hotter than her that day. Trista was wearing her cheerio's uniform with her blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. She saw that Rachel was wearing a cute red sun halter mini dress that showed off her newly formed size 55 C cup breast that were showing some cleavage that day but it's a good thing nothing popped out with a white small sweater over it. On her feet were red Jimmy Choo open toed heels that looked amazing on her, she had her dark brown hair now shorter then before in ringlet curls and her makeup was just right.

Trista growls softly not liking that her own boyfriend was trying to get with Rachel again! She walked over to them with a fake smile on her face and glared at Rachel wondering what her and Finn were talking kisses Finn's cheek making both Rachel and Finn turn to her wondering.

"Why are you even talking to my boyfriend anyways, go with your loser friends, Finn is _mine_ Man hands!" She says glaring at Rachel.

"Yeah I know that trashy bitch so just get your boyfriend away from me." She snapped making Trista glare at her.

"Did you just call me a trashy bitch?" Rachel nods with a fake smile. Finn sighs getting annoyed with Trista and grabs her hand pulling her to the chairs where they sit in the back and Rachel sighs feeling a hand on her shoulder. "It won't last long Rachel, he will be with you in no time!" Quinn says softly.

Mr. Shue finally walks in and asked if anybody wants to sing, Before Rachel could say something Finn stood up and Mr. Shue sat down and everybody watched him wondering what he was doing. The music starts playing and Finn stares right at Rachel.

**Whoa... baby** **Whoo..whoo..who..** **Whooaa baby yeeah..whooa.. whoa.. whoa.. baby**

She stared at him wondering what he's doing, Trista stares at her not believing her boyfriend is singing to her and glares at him.

**Yeah you know what this is** **You granted all my wishes** **And damn it im gon miss it if we fade away** **I don't wanna be down** **Lovin' you i have found** **Girl i want chu around** **Always...**

**[Hook:]** **(Don't you believe tht)** **Nobody needs you cuz i do** **I need all of you baby** **(If u can see tht)** **Nobody needs you like i do** **I need all of you baby**

**Anytime im needin some1** **I think of u for comfort, can u feel me?** **Anytime ur feelin down or** **Need a friend for comfort, can u feel me?**

**[Verse 2:]** **Oh, ain't no need for frontin babygirl i believe** **And everything u doin shorty know this** **You play a real big part in** **Keepin' me on my feet** **And i love u so much i won't blow this**

**[Hook:]** **(Don't u believe tht)** **Nobody needs u cuz i do** **I need all of you baby** **(If u can see tht)** **Nobody needs u like i do i need all of u baby**

**[Chorus:]** **Anytime im needin some1** **I think of u for comfort, can u feel me?** **Anytime ur feelin down or** **Need a friend for comfort, can u feel me?**

**[Verse 3:]** **Ain't no way ill ever be thru with u** **Baby let me know if we can make it** **Cuz i wanna b there, baby can i b there?** **Anywhere i dont caree**

**[Chorus x3:]** **Anytime im needin some1** **I think of u for comfort, can u feel me?** **Anytime ur feelin down or** **Need a friend for comfort, can u feel me?**

**[Outro:]** **Girl, whenever im down i think of u to lift me up** **And if u ever need a friend** **If you ever need some1 to talk to** **I'm right here...** **I'll never leave** **I love you**

Finn finished the song staring at Rachel as everybody clapped and he sat down next to Trista who was staring at him annoyed. Rachel stood up annoyed as well and tells the band to start and she looks right at Trista while dancing to the beat and Finn stared at her wondering what she's going to sing.

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost Watch me go-go-go-ghost _

_Now I'm gone in your photograph I bet you wish you could get me back Now I'm stuck in your memory A mistaken identity  
What's her name? What's she like? Does she know that you'll never treat her right?  
What's her name? What's she like? Do you leave her in the middle of the night? _

She jumps up and down singing the main part glaring at Finn who has his arm around Trista's chair looking shocked and Rachel pulled Quinn and Crista to dance with her.

_You act like you just saw a ghost I watch you getting way too close Now I know why you're never there Now I know so it's my turn to disappear You act like you just saw a ghost I caught you (Caught you) Now I know Now I know why you're never there Now it's my turn, watch me disappear Just like a go-go-go-ghost Watch me go-go-go-ghost._

Rachel walks up the rows and looked right at Finn singing the next part as the girls dance to the beat.

_The only gift that you ever gave Was that you let me just get away I hope I haunt you in every dream And you feel a little misery _  
_What's her name? What's she like? I should warn her that you'll never do her right _  
_All your games All your lies I need to tell her maybe I can change her mind_.

She walks down the stairs grabbing Kurt's and Mercedes hand bringing them with her as she sings.

_You act like you just saw a ghost I watch you getting way too close Now I know why you're never there Now I know so it's my turn to disappear You act like you just saw a ghost I caught you (Caught you) Now I know Now I know why you're never there (Never there) Now it's my turn, watch me disappear Just like a go-go-go-ghost Watch me go-go-go-ghost _  
_Just like a go-go-go-ghost Watch me go-go-go-ghost._

Finn frowns listening to words Rachel's saying at she sings and he takes his arm off Trista's chair watching Rachel diss him through song.

_Now you see me Now you don't You must've thought I'd never go Thanks to you I'm taking back my soul...!_

She sways her hips while finishing up the song while her friends dance with her feeling great and glanced at Finn to see him frowning at her and she doesn't care.

You act like you just saw a ghost(Saw a ghost) I watch you getting way too close Now I know why you're never there (Never there) Now I know so it's my turn to disappear (Disappear) You act like you just saw a ghost I caught you (Caught you) Now I know Now I know why you're never there (Never there) Now it's my turn, watch me disappear Just like a go-go-go-ghost Watch me go-go-go-ghost  
Just like a go-go-go-ghost Watch me go-go-go-ghost Just like a go-go-go-ghost Watch me go-go-go-ghost Just like a go-go-go-ghost Watch me go-go-go-ghost.

She finishes the song making everybody but Trista and Finn clap and cheer for her and she laughs hugging her friends. She walked over to her seat with Quinn and sits down.

Before Mr. Shue can finish what he was saying, Finn walks up to Rachel ignoring Trista calling his name and kisses her passionately then pulls back whispering into her ear.

"I love only you Rachel, I'm sorry for breaking up with you, please take me back?" He says softly looking into her eyes wondering.

She stared at him not sure what to say and clears her throat."Finn you cheated on me with Trista and that hurt me,I'm sorry but I need time for myself before I can fully be with you and any body else again!" He looks at her shocked and grabs his stuff and walked out sadly.

Everybody stared at her and Trista grabbed her bag and rushed out to find her so called boyfriend.

"I'm proud of you Rach I know that was hard but your right you do need time for yourself and Victorie, focus on that!" Quinn says softly.

She nods thinking about her life before Finn became her boyfriend and her daughter came back and she doesn't want Finn out of her life she just rushed at the chance of being his girlfriend after him and Santana broke up and she's feeling like she does need to focus on being the mom she was meant to be.

Later that night Rachel was in the living room doing her homework wearing gray sweat pants with a white tank top while her daughter was laying on the couch with her feet on Rachel's lap when the door bell rings.

She sighs and slowly pushed her daughter's legs off her and walked to the door and opened it to see her ex boyfriend Finn standing there looking like he was crying.

"Finn what are you doing here, I told that I needed my space and you should respect that!" He nods sadly and she lets him in. He sees Victorie laying on the couch sleeping and smiles. "She's still not in her bed why not Rach?" He asked sternly. She glares at him.

"Excuse me but this is my daughter not fully yours and I was about to put her to bed when you rang the door bell!" She rolls her eyes and picked her sleepy daughter up who whined saying she's tired and Victorie saw Finn and screams daddy and Rachel sighs handing her to Finn who kissed her good night before handing her back to Rachel who brought her to her bedroom and but her bed kissing her forehead before closing the door and went back to Finn.

"So why are you here Finn?" She asked calmly. "I left my house with my stuff because my parents and Kurt were saying I was stupid for cheating and I just yelled at them saying that it's not there business and to leave me alone, so please can I stay here atleast for tonight?" She stares at him for a second before nodding.

"I will let you sleep in my room but were only sleeping!" He nods bringing his bag to her room and she sighs finishing up her homework.

"Rachel?" She heard Finn say her name and looked up to see him staring at her sadly. "What Finnegan?" He sighs.

"I'm sorry for hurting you and Trista isn't the one for me, you are and I want you back but if we have to be friends for now I'm okay with it!" She nods.

"Good because I can't be your girlfriend at the moment and if we get back together I can't wear that ring because I need to fully trust you again!" He nods.

"I understand and I will prove to you that I can change and I'm breaking up with Trista she's not the girl I want!" She nods finishing her homework then she stands up asking if he eat anything and he says he did. "Come on it's time for bed!" He stares at her surprised as she grabbed his hand pulling her into her room and she shuts the door locking it.

They get into her bed and lay there then Finn pulls Rachel closer to him like he would do if they were together and rest his head against her neck.

"Finn don't do this I told you i need space just go to sleep!" She whispered.

"Baby please just let me do this I love you and I just want to hold you!" He whispered back kissing her neck.

She sighs closing her eyes knowing that feels good and whispered back. "Fine but please stop kissing my neck!" He stops and just holds her close as they fall asleep.

**Find out what happens next and the song The Berry Sisters Sang was Brag, Brag, Brag by the Clique Girlz, Finn sang Anytime by Ray J and the song Rachel sang was Ghost by Fefe Dobson.**


	17. Chapter 17

**You Truly Are The One**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**What happens when Mr. Shuester's twin neices have been living with him since the summer after their parent's die in a car crash making them both join McKinley High and joining Glee Club and they become great friends with everybody but what happens when Finn Hudson falls for one of Mr. Shue's neices knowing that he already has a girlfriend. Will Finn remain in his relationship with his girlfriend or will he find his true feelings and try to fight to be with the girl he really loves? **

**Find out what happens. **

* * *

17 year old Rachel Berry was sitting on the couch at her house doing homework while thinking about her daughter Victorie while she's at Finn's house for the day visiting and she wanted to get some studying done since Junior prom was coming up and she didn't have a date amd mid terms are also happening! She hated that Trista Hunters was spending time with Finn when her daughter was around Finn when her daughter was at his house but Kurt promised that he wouldn't let Victorie near Trista.

The door bell rings and Rachel got up from the couch putting her notebook down and walked to the door and opened it to see Brody Turner holding her favorite flowers which are light purple roses! "Wow Brody what are the flowers for?' She asked surprised taking them from him.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to be my prom date for the junior prom!" The deep british voice of the new guy Brody Turner that joined the football team and the guy she was currently getting to know. She smiles at Brody who has jet black short hair spiked hair, pale gorgeous skinn, piercing green eyes, he's well fit and he's a little bit taller then her but he's not like Finn tall and he's been treating her right since they started hanging out. She's just getting to know him and he seems to like Victorie alot and Victorie likes him aswell.

"Yes I would love to go to prom with you Brody this is really sweet of you and I'm glad I'm going with you!" He smiles at her and saw that she was wearing BCBG dark skinny jeans that showed off her nice butt and how long her legs were for such a short person, She has on a dark blue BCBG low-cut V-neck top that showed off her almost big C cup breast perfectly and it showed off a little cleavage! She's wearing a black belt at the waist of her perfectly skinny curvy yet petite figure.

"Rachel you are the cutest thing I have ever seen and I can't wait to go to prom with you friday!" He says smiling at her. She blushes.

"I can't wait to go with you aswell and thanks for saying I'm cute!" He nods kissing her cheek and says that he will see her at school tomorrow before leaving.

She smiles at her flowers and closed the door then puts them in water and thought about Brody as she went back to her homework.

The glee club wins Regionals and they can't wait for nationals in New York to happen.

**The night of Prom.**

Finn Hudson walked into the gym wearing his black suit and matching dark pink tie that matched Trista's long dark pink halter prom dress. Trista and Finn have been asking for votes for prom king and queen for months now and it was finally the night. Trista and Finn took there pictures and now there dancing on the dance floor.

Mercedes and Kurt went together as best friends. Averilyn is watching Victorie for the night since she's only a Sophomore. Brittany is with Artie and she's wearing a cute light yellow short strapless dress and Santana came with Sam Evans and she's wearing a hot red long strapless dress and they are dancing together.

Quinn is wearing sparkled light blue dress and she went with her boyfriend Noah Puckerman. Finn is looking around for Rachel but he can't see her anywhere.

Crista and her boyfriend Darnel walk past him smiling and they start dancing with Mercedes and Kurt. The music changes and everybody cheers when they hear Rachel's voice from the stage. Finn looks at the stage to see Rachel standing on the stage wearing a super drop dead sexy light purple halter mini dress, which had a plunging drape neckline and wide banded hem that showed off her amazing size 44 C cup breast that were showing but it's a good thing nothing popped out. She has her brunette hair in an updo in wave like curls looking sexy. She's wearing light purple eyeshadow on the top of her chocolate brown eyes with a little sparkles in it with black sexy eyeliner on the bottom of her chocolate brown eyes. Her lips are coded with a red lip stick that makes her look dangerously sexy that night. Her outfit is the key that makes everything look together. She has has on her light purple BCBG strappy pumps that looked amazing on her. Finn couldn't believe how gorgeous Rachel looked.

"Are you ready to hear my new song that I wrote?" She yells into the mic and everybody cheers. The music starts and Rachel sings into the mic.

_Oh, Oh, Ah Come on home, the locks broken, and the doors wide open It's all gone, It's all gone now. I looked around, its just white walls Listen now, to the echoes Its all gone its all gone now Ever since you broke into me Ever since you left with key I cant open up for anyone, anymore anymore. _

He watched as Rachel slowly swayed her hips to the beat of the song as she sang and Finn glanced at Brody who matched Rachel's dress with his tie and he danced to the beat.

_You took the sun, the moon and the stars Now we're walking all alone in the dark, you stole my heart, you stole my heart, give it back to me(back to me). all the love that we made here was gone im living in an empty house of cards you stole my heart you stole my heart give it back to me king of thi ei eives king of thi eve thieves your the king of thi eve thieves the king of the king of._

She takes the mic off the stand and walked to one side of the stage staring at everybody seriously and Finn wrapped his arms around Trista who was dancing to the beat and Finn would glance at Quinn to see her giving him a look.

_inside, im hollow cause you carved my heart out its all gone its all gone now. ooh, cause you dealt a cold hand im stripped into nothing take it all take it all cause ever since you broke into me ever since you left with the key i cant open up for anyone anymore anymore._

Rachel walks onto the side the stage where Finn was and sang her heart out making Finn frown as he swayed with Trista who wrapped her arms around his neck looking up at him.

_You took the sun the moon and the stars Now were walking all alone in the dark, you stole my heart, you stole my heart, give it back to me(back to me) all the love that we made here was gone im living in an empty house of cards you stole my heart, you stole my heart give it back to me. king of thie thie thieves your the king of thie thi thieves the king of the king of._

She was back to the middle and looked right at Finn and sang this part with tears forming in her eyes.

_ill play the victim cause you planned it out like cops and robbers just surrender now...!_

Everybody cheered when she held the note and she smiled at them and finished up the song.

_You took the sun the moon and the stars Now were walking alone in the dark, You stole my heart, you stole my heart. give it back to me(back to me) all the love that we made here is gone im living in an empty house of cards you stole my heart, you stole my heart give it back to me. king of thie thie thieves king of thie thie thieves your the king of thieves thieve thieves the king of the king of._

She finished up the last part of the song and looked away from Finn.

_oh eh oh eh oh oh eh oh eh oh oh eh oh eh oh._

Everybody cheered when she finished and she walked off the stage and she hugged her friends. Brody walks over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You were really good up there!" Brody whispered and she blushes as a new song came on and it was an upbeat song. Brody kept his arm around her waist as she swayed her hips to the song. Finn looked over at them and he felt jealous watching his ex girlfriend dance with another guy having a great time.

"Dude if you still want her why did you break up with her?" Puck asked as he dances next him while Trista went to the bathroom.

"I don't know why I even cheated on her, that's supposed to be me with my arm around her waist and not Brody Turner!" He mumbled watching Rachel grind her hips against Brody and he got on the stage and talked to the band and the band changes the song making everybody stare at Finn.

"Hey everybody sorry that I stopped your song but I'm going to sing this song for Rachel Berry and I hope she likes it!" Rachel stares at him oddly.

The music starts and he holds onto the mic and sings looking right at her making everybody dance to the beat liking it.

**Words keep Fallin' out of my pocket Running late Missed the train  
Everything is dropping Holding on, to my heart, in a rush I Almost forgot it I must admit it, I'm tired But I'm coming to you Don't know how far I've got But I don't care, I'm not gonna.**

Rachel stares at her ex boyfriend surprised that he's singing to her about regetting cheating on her and she swayed with Brody listening to Finn sing.

**Stop runnin' 'Cause without you I've got nothin' I know you're somewhere runnin' straight to me Don't stop runnin' Don't stop  
Keep on runnin' Don't stop Keep on runnin'... **

Trista walked out of the bathroom looking around for Finn when she sees him on the stage singing while looking right at Rachel and she frowns listening to him sing and Quinn and Puck smile at each other proud of Finn.

**Let's keep Giving out Breaking down I'm falling Head keeps telling me, this can't be worth all of this Holding on to my heart, feel the rush I'm ready to run forever I'm holding it together 'Cause I'm coming to you I don't know how far I've got but I don't care I'm not gonna **  
**Stop runnin' 'Cause without you I've got nothin' I know you're somewhere runnin' straight to me Don't stop runnin' Don't stop.**

Rachel stood there with Brody fighting tears listening to Finn sing to her her.

**I got my good shoes I got my winning, girl, I'm focused And I'm 'bout to navigate straight to you And nothing's gonna stop me, girl To keep me from comin' 'Cause I got to have every part of you forever **  
**I'm runnin', runnin' Keep runnin', runnin' Keep runnin' Keep runnin'**

Trista glared at Rachel as she looked at Finn looking like she was in tears but happy tears and looked back at her so called boyfriend hating that he's singing to his ex girlfriend.

**Stop runnin' 'Cause without you I've got nothing I know you're somewhere running straight to me Don't stop runnin' Don't stop runnin'  
'Cause without you I've got nothin' I know you're somewhere runnin' straight to me Don't stop runnin'  
Don't stop running.**

He finishes and everybody claps for him and he gets off the stage and ignores the look on Rachel's face as he walks over to Trista who doesn't look happy.

"Why are you singing to her and staring at her Finn, listen to me I'm the better girl for you and were going to win prom Queen and King together and were going to leave high school together and your going to forget all about that hobbit and her bastard child alright Finn!" Trista whispered with a fake smile.

Finn glared at Trista not believing she just talked about Victorie that way and pushed her away. "You don't talk about my daughter that way got it!" Trista frowns.

"Finn that little girl isn't your daughter she's Rachel's and she's stupid to get herself knocked up by some guy but you will never be that girl's father!" She snapped.

"Don't talk to me Trista and she didn't get knocked she adopted Victorie so shut your damn mouth!" He yelled. Rachel glanced over to them and saw Trista and Finn yelling at each other.

"Are you kidding me right now Finn? Rachel Berry is a ugly hobbit and I feel bad for Victorie because she has to deal with Rachel as her mother, she used you Finn because your popular and she's not, I'm head cheerleader and your the football caption we belong together!" Trista was about to wrap her arms around his neck when she gets tackled to the ground by Rachel herself.

"CALL MY DAUGHTER A BASTARD CHILD AGAIN AND I WILL BREAK YOUR FACE TRISTA, DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER THAT WAY OR MY PARENTING SKILLS EVER AGAIN AND YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME SO GO TO HELL! MY DAUGHTER IS MY PRIDE AND JOY AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DISRESPECT HER IN AWAY AND FINN IS HER FATHER EVEN IF WE AREN'T TOGETHER SO GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT STUPID BITCH!" Rachel slapped her and left the prom with Brody with her.

Everybody stared at Finn and Trista wondering what's going to happen and Finn glared at Trista as she stood up wiping her tears.

"Are you going to let her talk about me like that Finny?" He sighs walking away from her and Quinn walks up to Trista and told her to stay away from Finn for now on.

"He's my boyfriend Quinn and I will not stay away from him!" Quinn glares at her and slaps hers harder.

"I mean it stay away from him or else you get your ass beat!" She walks away and leaves the prom with Puck. Trista walked to the bathroom to wipe her face and she sighs before looking for Finn and she spots him near the punch bowl. "Finn why did you let them treat me that way?" She demanded.

"Because you needed to be treated that way Trista, you had no right to talk about my daughter or Rachel that way!" She scuffs.

"Are you going to break up with me now because of Man hands?" She asked glaring up at him. "What did you call my sister?" Trista froze when she realized that Crista was still in the room and she turns arounds and stares at Crista to see her glaring at her while holding onto her boyfriend's hand.

"Keep my sister's name and my neices name out of your mouth got it?" Trista nods and Crista scuffs at both of them and left to enjoy her prom.

Trista frowns and saw that Finn was shaking his head sadly. "I can't believe you acted that way in front of everybody and talked about my daughter that way, if you can't respect that Victorie is my daughter then maybe I can't be with you anymore!" She frowns grabbing his hand.

"I'm sorry Finn I trust you I really do I just don't want you going back to your ex girlfriend knowing that she's better then me!" Finn bends down kissing her cheek and pulls back saying that he's not leaving her!" She smiles and they dance together and then they hear who won prom king and queen and Trista frowns when she hears that Crista and Darnel won and Trista wants to go home and he takes her home.

Finn takes her home and he goes to Rachel's house. He sighs hating himself for ever breaking up with the girl he really wants to be with. He gets out of his car and goes to the door and rings the door bell.

He waits and the door opens to see Brody standing there about to leave. "Hey Finn well tell Rachel I said good night!" He nods as Brody goes in his car and drive off.

Rachel stands there wearing a pair of gray sweats with a white tank top that shows off her flat tan stomach.

"What are you doing here Finn?" He asked if he can come in and she nods as they both sit down.

"I came to say that I'm sorry for what Trista said to you and about Victorie!" Rachel frowns not in the mood to see him.

"Well tell your girlfriend that she better stay away from my daughter while she's over at your house or I won't let you see her!" He sighs.

"Okay I will tell her and where is Victorie?" He asked taking off his suit jacket. "She and Averilyn are sleeping!" She replied softly.

"Oh Rachel I am really sorry for hurting you the way I did and I never stopped loving you and I never will!" She sighs grabbing his hand.

"Thanks for saying this Finn but I can't be your girlfriend again until I figure out what I really want in life and if that means that we stay friends forever then we will but I need to focus on being a great mother to my almost 10 year old daughter Finn and I will always love you no matter what!"

He sighs and gets up. "I can't be your friend Rachel I want more then that and if you can't be my girlfriend or wife someday then I can't be around you!"

Rachel frowns and sighs. "Finn your with Trista and I need to focus on my life and my daughters, I will let you see her but I need time to get use you not being my boyfriend and remember that yo cheated on me and broke my heart so you don't have the right to get angry with me!"

He sighs knowing that she's right and turns around and walks back to her and kisses her sweetly making her close her eyes then she pulls back smiling at him.

"Just give me some time alright please for me and I won't tell your girlfriend that you and I kiss unless you her!" He nods and kisses her again before leaving.

She sighs and goes back to her room thinking about her life. "We will be together someday I just know it but I need time!" She thought before going to sleep.

The next day Finn comes over and he spends time with Rachel and Victorie and he kept his arm around Rachel's waist the whole time and she didn't mind at all.

"Daddy do you like my bathing suit?" Victorie asked while wearing a dark blue two piece bathing suit with purple and pink flowers on it since they were in the backyard where the pool was. Finn smiles at his little girl and nods. "Yes sweetie I love your bathring suit and I can't wait to see you go swimming!" Victorie runs over to Crista and she jumps in and holds onto Crista the whole time. Rachel smiles at her little girl and put her hand out letting Finn take and they lace there fingers together.

"I love you Rachel Barbra Berry and I will break up with Trista when the time is right!" Finn whispered in her hear and she stares up at him grinning.

"I love you too Finn but I still need to think about things before I can fully trust my heart with you again and me and Brody are just friends and don't break up with your girlfriend unless you feel like you need too!" He nods before picking up making her scream surprised and she put her cell down and so did Finn and Finn jumps in the pool with Rachel is his arms. They both go back to the top and Victorie swims over to them and Finn picks her up and puts her in and out of the pool!

Crista and Averilyn smile at the little family knowing that there on there way back to being in love again. Rachel giggles as Finn kisses her cheek and they all have a good weekend together.

**Find out what happens next and the song Rachel sang was King of Thieves by Christina Grimmie and the song Finn sang was Runnin by David Archuleta**


	18. Chapter 18

**You Truly Are The One**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**What happens when Mr. Shuester's twin neices have been living with him since the summer after their parent's die in a car crash making them both join McKinley High and joining Glee Club and they become great friends with everybody but what happens when Finn Hudson falls for one of Mr. Shue's neices knowing that he already has a girlfriend. Will Finn remain in his relationship with his girlfriend or will he find his true feelings and try to fight to be with the girl he really loves? **

**Find out what happens. **

Rachel Berry was in her last class of the day and couldn't pick Victorie up from school but Finn didn't have a class so he drove to Victorie's school and when he got there he walked to the main office and saw his and Rachel's daughter holding a ice pack to her head and there was another girl holding one to her lip.

"What happened Victorie and don't even lie to me?" He says sternly while looking concerned. The principle comes out and hands Finn Victorie's backpack which was now heavy.

"Hello Mr. Hudson Victorie is suspended from this school for a week after getting into a fight with another student during lunch and we won't don't reward behaver like that so all her school for the week in in her back." Finn nods giving his daughter a stern look. "Thank sir and I and her mother will be speaking to her!" Victorie's eyes widen hearing the words mother and knew she was going to be in big trouble after this. "Let's go Victorie!" Victorie stood up glaring at the girl she hit.

"This isn't over Riley!" Finn heard her and grabbed her hand hard. "Do not talk young lady now let's go!" Victorie frowns walking out and walks out with her dad.

They drive off not saying a word to and when they get to the house Rachel's car was there and Victorie really didn't to get out of the car.

"Get out of the car Victorie now or were going to make it harder for you!" Finn demanded opening the door and she steps out slowly looking down and they walked in the house to see Rachel sitting at the dinning room table waiting for them. "Come join me Victorie I want to hear why your dad had to pick you up!" Rachel says sternly.

Victorie sighs sadly and sits down looking down and Finn sits down aswell. "Well why is there an icepack on your head Victorie?" Rachel asked sternly.

"Because I got into a fight with this girl named Riley at lunch and she pulled my hair hard hurting my head while I punched her in her lip!" Rachel glared at her daughter.

"Victorie Annabelle Berry you know better then to punch people or get into fights, why were you two fighting?" Victorie doesn't say.

"Well if your not going to tell us why you were fighting then your going to listen to what's your punishment!" She looks up with pleading eyes.

"You are grounded from the TV and the computer and while me and your father are in New York you will be staying with papa and nana until we get back!" She frowns.

"But that's not fair mommy I'm going to miss my favorite shows!" She pouts. "You should have thought about that before you started fighting!" Finn stated firmly.

"Daddy please tell her that it wasn't my fault!" Finn shook his head. "We don't know that because you won't tell us what happened!" She starts sobbing.

"Go to your room Victorie and I will call you when Dinner is ready!" She shook her head sobbing. "Victorie go to your room!" She shook her head.

"VICTORIE ANNABELLE GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW OR I'M TAKING YOUR IPOD AWAY ASWELL!" She gets up staring at her mother and glares at her.

"I HATE BOTH YOU!" She runs to her room and slams the door sobbing. Rachel sat there in tears and Finn grabbed her hand.

"Rachel she's just upset she doesn't mean it!" She nods sadly and Finn holds her close. After dinner Victorie said she was sorry and went to her to pack.

* * *

**In New York with everybody.**

Rachel and Finn were sharing a room together and were looking around the town together and Finn starts singing looking around making the others smile running around the park.

**Finn:**

_I don't like cities But I like New York_

**Santana:**

_The famous places to visit are so many_

**Finn:**

_Other places make me feel like a dork_

**Santana:**

_I told my grandpa I wouldn't miss on any_

**Artie:**

_Los Angeles is for people who sleep_

**Mercedes:**

_Got to see the whole town From Yonkers on down to the Bay_

**Artie:**

_Paris and London Baby you can keep_

**Santana:**

_Baby you can keep_

**Mercedes:**

_Baby you can keep_

**New Directions:**

_Other cities always make me mad Other places always make me sad No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York It's the old New York I love New York I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (New York, New York) New York, New York_

**Finn:**

_If you don't like my attitude Then you can get lost_

**Santana:**

_Manhattan women are dressed in silk and satin_

**Finn with Artie:**

_Just go to Texas_

**Finn:**

_Isn't that where they golf_

**Santana:**

_There's just one thing that's important in Manhattan_

**Artie:**

_New York is not for little wussies who scream (AAA!)_

**Mercedes:**

_Gotta pick up a date Maybe seven Or eight_

**Artie:**

_Paris and London Baby you can keep_

**Santana and Mercedes:**

_Baby you can keep_

**New Directions:**

_Baby you can keep!_

**New Directions:**

_Other cities always make me mad_ (**Mercedes: Make me mad)**_ Other places always make me sad_ **(Mercedes: Make me sad)** _No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York It's the old New York I love New York I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (New York, New York) New York!_

**Brittany (with the girls):**

_We've sailed the seas And we've been the world over Made to Mandalay We've seen the Sphinx And seen the Cliffs of Dover But we can safely say_

**Rachel:**

_New York!_

**New Directions (with Mercedes's and Rachel's vocals):**

_Other cities always make me mad_ **(_Ooow_**_!_) _Other places always make me sad_ **(_New York_**!) _No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York It's the old New York I_ _love New York **(New York, New York**_) _I love New York_ _(New York, New York) I love New York (New York, New York)_

**Finn and Santana:**

_New York, New York!._ They all laugh and go looking around alone and Finn grabs Rachel's hand before she runs off.

"Hey Rachel the gang is going out to this club tonight but I thought maybe we could go on a date to talk about our relationship!" She smiles liking that.

Later that night Finn is dressed nicely wearing a dark jeans with a nice dark blue shirt and black shoes. Rachel is wearing dark skinny jeans with a dark blue halter top and black heels. Her hair is in curls and she's wearing a little makeup. She smiles at him and takes his hand as they walk out the hotel and they go to Rachel's favorite place to eat which was Sardi's and she was surprised that he could pay for all it. "This is amazing Finn I can't believe you got us in here!" She smiles at him then her eyes widen.

"What's wrong?"She smiles brightly. "Finn mine and Kurt's idol Patti Lupone is sitting right over there." He turns around to see the woman Rachel was looking at.

"Go talk to her Rachel you can do it!" She stood up nervously and walked over to her table and Finn waited for her and Rachel comes back a few minutes later with three papers.

"How did it go?" She smiles brightly. "I got her Autograph and I got one for Mercedes and Kurt!" He smiles at her.

"That;s great Rach and I hope your enjoying New York so far since you know what happened!" She smiles brightly and nods.

They finish there food and then they walk around Central park. "Dance with with?" He asked taking her hand making her laugh confused.

"Finn there is no music!" He ignores her and wraps his arms around her waist and she hears jazz music playing and wraps her arms around his neck holding onto her purse that has the autograph's in it tightly.

"Did you plan all this?" He nods and she smiles at him surprised and sways with him. "Thank you for making my night here amazing Finn!" He smiles as they dance.

"Rachel I love you so much that it kills me to know that your no longer mine so can we please give us another shot?" She looked up at him and nods.

"Yes we can Finn but I want to be in a relationship where we talk alot more and actually can we do that?" He nods and leans down capturing her lips and she closes her eyes loving the feeling of his lips on her again and she slowly pulls back. "Let's go back to our room now!" He smiles grabbing her hand and they go back to there hotel room and Finn puts the do not Disturb sign on the door and closed the door locking it. Rachel smiles at him and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him again.

They pull back and change into there night clothes and get into bed and make out for awhile before going to bed. The group comes back and saw the sign and smiles.

"It's about time they work out there problems!" Puck says grabbing Quinn's hand as she smiles at him and kisses her boyfriend as they walk to there hotel room.

**Find out what happens next. **


	19. Chapter 19 Part 1

**You Truly Are The One**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**What happens when Mr. Shuester's twin neices have been living with him since the summer after their parent's die in a car crash making them both join McKinley High and joining Glee Club and they become great friends with everybody but what happens when Finn Hudson falls for one of Mr. Shue's neices knowing that he already has a girlfriend. Will Finn remain in his relationship with his girlfriend or will he find his true feelings and try to fight to be with the girl he really loves? **

**Find out what happens. **

Rachel Berry woke up the next morning trying to remeber what happened last night but she smiles when she felt a strong hand wrapped around her waist. She turns her head to see her on again boyfriend Finn Hudson laying next to her.

"I'm glad were back together and thank you for being a great dad for Victorie!" She murmers softly staring down at him and Finn stirs in his sleep but he doesn't wake up and she slowly moves out of his embrace and got out of bed and looked out the window wishing her parent's were alive then she grabbed her stuff and went to the bathroom and took her shower.

When she walked out dressed in skinny jeans with white long sleeve shirt with white flats on! Finn woke up a few minutes after she walked out and sat up staring at his girlfriend tiredly. "Good morning beautiful!" She giggles and walks over to him pecking his lips.

"Good morning sleepy head, I thought after you got ready we could get some breakfast then I will show you around the city!"

He nods getting out of her bed and put on his pants and shirt and shoes then he says that he will back soon and he leaves.

Rachel's cell starts buzzing and she walks over to it and picked it up to see the number she hasn't seen in so long and checked the text.

**Hey can we meet up at our favortie place since I know ur in town*** Bella* Rachel stared at message and texted back.

**Why r u texting me after the bullshit you put me through!***Mommy loves Victorie*

She waited to hear what Bella had to say then she gets one and she asks to meet up and Rachel sighs saying fine before she texted saying that he should eat breakfast with Sam because she has to do something and he texted back saying okay.

**With Rachel in her POV.**

I left my hotel room and took my key with me and my phone and went to the lobby and left the hotel knowing where I need to go and when I finally made it to the place that I needed to be I waited. I couldn't tell anybody where I was because I needed to do this alone.

I look around and saw her walking to me wearing black skinny jeans that hugged her petite figure, her long dark blonde hair was up in a pony tail, she has bright green eyes and she was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt and she's wearing ugg boots.

"Hey Rachel please don't yell at me, I just want to talk!" Bella says staring at me awkwardly. You see me and Bella Golden were best friends since we were babies but before my parents died,she met up with a new group a friends and she ignored me when started our sophomore year and told me that we were never best friends and she said that that our parents never loved us and we needed to move schools. Then our parents were killed and I kind of blamed her words on there death.

"Why should I talk to you after you ignored me and told me and my sisters that our parents never loved us, guess what Bella there no longer alive I really hope your happy!" I yelled with anger.

She stares at me sadly and I shake my head wishing I never met up with this fucking backtabbing bitch.

"I'm sorry Rachel Berry, It was wrong to say those mean things about your family, then we got the news that your parent's were actually killed and I felt bad and wanted to beg for yours, Crista's and Averilyn's forgiveness but by the time I went to your house, you moved in with your uncle in Lima Ohio!" She says with tears coming down her face.

I stared at her really wishing Finn was here but I knew that I needed to do this for my sisters and my parents.

"You think that coming to my house after hearing that my parents were killed is going to make me forgive you? hell no it's not and even if I was still living here I wouldn't have forgiven you Bella, you treated me like crap and blew me off for your fucking drama club friends just because I wasn't into your stuff, I was a cheerleader but I was always nice to you!"

She nods sadly wiping her tears. "I'm sorry really I am and I wish I could take it back!" She says looking down.

"I wish I could too, never call or text me again Bella because I want nothing to do with you!" I stare at her shaking my head then I walk away and she grabs my hand saying that she's sorry for doing this and I stare at her confused but then I feel myself get knocked out and everything goes black.

**To Be continued.**


	20. Chapter 20 Part 2

**You Truly Are The One**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**What happens when Mr. Shuester's twin neices have been living with him since the summer after their parent's die in a car crash making them both join McKinley High and joining Glee Club and they become great friends with everybody but what happens when Finn Hudson falls for one of Mr. Shue's neices knowing that he already has a girlfriend. Will Finn remain in his relationship with his girlfriend or will he find his true feelings and try to fight to be with the girl he really loves? **

**Find out what happens. **

Finn Hudson had breakfast with his friends but he was starting to get worried when Rachel never showed up after an hour and everybody was working on the songs for Nationals and since Natoionals was in 4 hours he was getting worred. Crista and Averilyn stared at each other wondering where there sister was and then Crista's phone buzzed letting her know she has a text from Rachel.

**I've been kidnapped by Bella Golden, we met up when she text me and we talked then I started to leave and she knocked me out, help me and please bring Finn with you,just hurry and tell our uncle what's going on***Mommy Loves Victorie*

There eyes widen not believing that she was back in there sisters life and they rush over to there uncle whispering in his ear telling what Rachel said and he says that he will stall the group and they better go find her and they nod before grabbing Finn's hand ignoring the questions from him and they all three run out of the room really fast making everybody wonder what's going on.

**With Rachel.**

When Rachel finally felt herself coming back to life, she sat up slowly feeling pain in her back but she felt more pain in her head! She looked around and saw that she was in her ex best friends basement trapped and her head was hurting! She looked around for a second before digging into her pocket to see that her phone was still there and it was, she sent a text to Crista telling her what's going on then put it back in her pocket and now she was waiting for help. She felt herself becoming dizzy since she didn't eat anything.

"Hello there Rachel, glad to see that your awake!" Bella said walking down the stairs making Rachel move away from her feeling annoyed.

"Why are you doing this Bella, I have a daughter to take care of and my sisters and my boyfriend are going to be worried just let me go!"

She demanded weakly.

Bella chuckles walking over to her and bends down in front of her.

"You will never see your family again, your not going anywhere!" Bella leaves locking the door.

Rachel needed food fast and she needed her family so she tried to stay awake so she could leave the house. She slowly got up trying not to make much noise and saw that the basement window was open a little bit and rushed over to it weakly and climbed up slowly trying to keep her phone into her pocked and pushed her small body out of the window hurting her arm a little but she needed to get out of the house fast before Bella came back.

**Back with the group at the hotel.**

The group were asking questions as to why Averilyn,Crista and Finn ran out of the room in a hurry and everybody was getting worried.

"Guys stop worrying and focus!" Kurt and Quinn couldn't focus knowing that something is wrong,Kurt had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong with his best friend Rachel and that's why her sisters and Finn ran out of the room scared.

"Mr. Shue where is Rachel and why did they just run off?" Kurt asked as he stared into Mr. Shue's eyes knowing that it was .

"I can't say at the moment guys but don't worry and we needed to focus on the two group solos in the first song, Mira and Sam will sing the first part of the first song together then Quinn will do the second part with Puck of the duet together the we will do the group number." Quinn frowned standing there looking at Mr. Shue surprised that she and Mira were singing the song together first for Nationals and she needed to know where Rachel was fast or she was going to scream or do something.

**With the others trying to find Rachel.**

They knew where Bella's house and they had to get there fast before something happened to there sister.

"Girls what's going on and where are we going?" Finn asked as he ran with the girls to wherever they were going.

They stopped running and stared at him sadly.

"Finn try not to freak out but we got a text from Rachel saying that she was kidnapped by her ex best friend and now we need to get her back before Bella does something she will regret!" Crista says in a serious tone. He stood there hardly breathing not believing some girl kidnapped his girlfriend and he nods saying that they need to find her now and they start running again! When they finally turn the corner of Crista's house they noticed somebody climbing out of a small window.

"Oh my god it's Rachel let's go!" Averilyn, Crista and Finn rushed over to the window trying to help her out when she's getting pulled back a little by Bella.

"Let go of me your crazy bitch!" Rachel yelled weakly as Bella started grabbing ahold of her legs.

"No your staying with me!" Rachel's becoming weak by the minute there pulling her and Crista yells telling them to pull harder and Finn grabs her arms pulling her up harder and Rachel is working with them but Bella is pulling her back.

"What is going on here?" The heard a stern yet confused female voice and Crista lets go while Finn and Averilyn keep helping and Crista saw that it was Bella's mom.

"Mrs. Golden it's me Crista Berry were in town for Glee club nationals and I got a text from my sister who is the female caption of our glee club, saying that she met up with Bella to talk or whatever and when Rachel started to leave when Bella grabbed her hand saying sorry for doing this and she was confused at first what that meant then Bella knocked her out cold and trapped her in your basement!" Mrs. Golden sighs.

"I'm sorry about this Crista and I promise you whatever Rachel needs to get better I will pay for it but my daughter has been depressed lately and has been taking pills and I think she forgot one today!" They both rush to the window and hear Rachel crying in pain as Bella pulls her leg.

"We need to get Rachel out now before my daughter really does something bad and I'm a doctor and I think Bella might have broken her leg!" Mrs. Golden rushes over Rachel and pulls her out with Finn's help and Rachel jumps into Finn's arms crying in pain and Finn is rubbing her back feeling tears in his own eyes.

"Lets get in the house so we can check that leg!" Mrs. Golden says to the group and Finn brings his girlfriend into the house and they go into the living room and Bella rushes upstairs scaring Rachel and Crista and her mom hold her back.

"Stay away from my sister!" Crista says trying to calm her down. Her mom checks Rachel's leg and it's fine just a little sore and she might limp a little for a little bit but she's going to be able to dance.

"Her foot isn't broken Bella but you are very lucky it's only sore or you would have cost her being at Nationals which is why she's in town, go to your room young lady now!"

Bella frowns. "She's supposed to be my friend mom and now she's mom I told her I was sorry but she won't accept it!"

Her mom sees that Rachel is very weak and makes her and sandwich and gives her a glass of water and Rachel thanks her! Finn holds her drink for her and makes sure she takes small sips of water. After awhile They go back to the hotel and Bella is grounded.

**Back at the Hotel.**

Finn Hudson walked into the hotel with his girlfriend in his arms and the glee club are practicing when they spot Finn carrying Rachel and they stop and rush over to them.

"Oh my Gaga what happened to my diva princess?" Kurt asked staring at a very sleepy and weak Rachel laying in his step brothers arms looking like she was crying.

"Is she alright?" Mr. Shue asked as Finn brings her to the hotel room and Crista and Averilyn tells the story to the group and they agree that Rachel needs to sleep before the show.

Later that night the group is ready for singing the first song and there music starts and Mira walks onto the stage and grins at the crowd singing.

**Mira.**

_let it fall, my heart And as it fell, you also claim it It was dark and I was over Until you kissed my lips and you saved me  
My hands, they're strong But my knees were far too weak Stand in your arms Without fall into your feet._

Sam walks out staring at Mira grinning singing his part as Mira walks over to him grinning.

**Sam.**

_But there's a side to you, that I never knew, I never knew All the things you'd say, they where never true, where never true And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win. _

They grab each others hand smiling at each other as they sing together making the crowd clap to the beat as they sing with passion.

_But I set fire to the rain Watched it pour as I touched your face Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name._

They do there dance while Quinn and Puck come out doing there part.

**Quinn.**

_When I lay with you, I could stay there Close my eyes, feel you here forever You and me together, nothing is better._

Puck grabs Quinn's waist as they match the dance that Mira and Sam are doing as he sings his part.

**Puck.**

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew, All the things you'd say they where never true, never true, And the games you'd play, you would always, always win._

They sing together while doing there dance making the crowd cheer.

_But I set fire to the rain Watched it pour as I touched your face Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name._

**Mira and Sam.**

_I_ _set fire to the rain And I threw us into the flames, Well, I felt something die, 'Cause I knew there that was the last time, the last time._

**Mira.**

_Sometimes I wake up by the door._

**Sam.**

_And heard you calling, must be waiting for you,_

**Quinn.**

_Even now when we're already over._

**Puck.**

_I can't help myself from looking for you._

**All Four.**

_I set fire to the rain Watched it pour as I touched your face Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming your name, your name_  
_I set fire to the rain And I threw us into the flames, Well, I felt something die, 'Cause I knew there that was the last time, the last time_  
_Let it burn Let it burn._

They end the song and everybody cheers for them and Quinn says that they are the New Directions then they get in there places and Rachel is much better and feeling great and Santana starts singing dancing to the beat.

**Santana.**

_Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark, It's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are. Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool, Now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do._

**Artie:**

_Lay it all down_

**Brittany:**

_Got something to say_

**Artie.**

_Lay it all down_

**Brittany.**

_Throw your doubt away_

**Artie.**

_Do or die now_

**Brittany.**

_Step on to the plate_

**Artie.**

_Blow the door wide open like_

**Artie and Brittany.**

_Up up and away_

They all do there dance making everybody cheer for them as they sing together and everybody is glad to hear Rachel's voice again.

**Rachel with New Directions.**

_Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li li light it up, light it up tonight (2x)._

They all jump up and down doing there dance having a great time as Finn sings his part next and Rachel smiles at her boyfriend so happy that he saved her.

**Finn.**

_Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts Tell me why we've gotta stop, I just want to let it rock._

**Artie & Tina.**

_Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tearing at the road Like we don't know where to go, step back, then we take control._

**Artie:**

_Lay it all down_

**Brittany:**

_Got something to say _

**Artie:**

_Lay it all down _

**Brittany:**

_Throw your doubt away _

**Artie:**

_Do or die now _

**Brittany.**

_Step on to the plate _

**Artie.**

_B__low the door wide open like_

**Artie and Brittany.**

_Up up and away  
_

**Rachel with New Directions.**

_Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li li light it up, light it up tonight (2x)  
_

**Finn.**

_Hey hey hey you. Hey hey hey you. Hey hey hey you. Hey hey hey you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you.  
_

While Finn is singing the others are doing a cool dance making everybody in the crowd get up dancing to the beat then Rachel takens other smiling swaying her hips grinning.

**Rachel:**

_Lay it all down _

**(Brittany:**_ All down)_

**Rachel.**

_Got something to say Lay it all down _

**(Brittany: **_All down)_

_Throw your doubt away Do or die now_

**(Brittany **_Die now) _

_Step on to the plate Blow the door wide open like _

**Brittany:**

_Up up and away._

They all start jump up and down dancing to the beat as they sing together and the crowd is going crazy for them.

**Rachel and New Directions.**

_Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li li light it up, light it up tonight(3x)._

They pose at the end and everybody is clapping for them. They cheer and go backstage and wait. Finn picks Rachel up grinning and she squeals.

"Are you doing alright baby?" She nods smiling brightly and they go back on stage with all the other groups and they see Vocal Adrenaline smirking at them thinking there going to winn and they just ignore them and wait.

"The winner of this years Nationals is New Directions!" Mr. Shue takes the trophy and Everybody cheers for them but the other teams who jump clap for them and the group is screaming while jumping up and down. Finn picks Rachel up spinning her as she squeals loving it.

"I can't believe we won Finn, we won baby!" Rachel says as she jumps up into his arms and he captures his lips with hers so proud that she was apart of this whole thing. Trista stares at them sadly hating that they were back together in New York where she planned to make Finn hers again but she was going to let it go.

After they won, they all go out to dinner and talk about thing together as a group and Finn kept his arms around Rachel the whole time and she loved it.

"You did amazing job gang and were glad that Rachel is safe with us again and were really glad that she and Finn worked out there problem!" Everybody claps making Rachel blush.

They all have a great night laughing, eating dinner and just having a sleepover in everybodys rooms. Finn smiles at his girlfriend as she laughs with Mercedes and Kurt about whatever there talking about.

"I'm glad your back with my sister Finn and Victorie loves you both, I hope you two plan on getting married in the future!"

Averilyn whispers in Finn's ear as they sit on the bed watching Rachel laugh with there friends.

He grabs her and hugs her. "Don't worry I plan on marrying your sister some day just give us some time!" She nods and they do there own handshake making Rachel stare at them before chuckling with Kurt and Finn grins at Rachel and she grins back.

"Come and sit with me Finn I miss being in your arms!" Finn smiles at her and walks over to the bed and picks her up making her squeal giggling then he puts her in his lap rubbing his hands up and down her waist.

"You are so light there Rach, I love that your like a little doll so is Averilyn, Crista and Victorie!" He whispers.

She smiles at him and rests her head against his chest as they talk with the rest of there friends before she falls a sleep in his arms.

Finn smiles down at her and rests her head on the pillow and puts the covers over her and he lays down next to her resting his arm around her waist kissing her forehead then falls asleep.

**Find out what happens next and the songs was Set Fire To The Rain by Adele and Light The World From Glee.**


	21. Chapter 21

**You Truly Are The One**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**What happens when Mr. Shuester's twin neices have been living with him since the summer aftcer their parent's die in a car crash making them both join McKinley High and joining Glee Club and they become great friends with everybody but what happens when Finn Hudson falls for one of Mr. Shue's neices knowing that he already has a girlfriend. Will Finn remain in his relationship with his girlfriend or will he find his true feelings and try to fight to be with the girl he really loves? **

**Find out what happens. **

**Epilogue**

Finn Hudson couldn't believe that his glee club actually won nationals and McKinley high still treated them like they were losers but this would be the first in years for them and they were proud of to be in Glee club. They were back in Lima Ohio and it was almost summer break for everybody at McKinley and it was the last day of school! Finn and Rachel have been trying then ever since they got back together and he was staying at Mr. Shue's house for the summer to be more closer to Victorie and Rachel liked that idea alot so now when it's time to go home Finn just goes to her house.

"Finn can we talk for a second?" He froze hearing his old girlfriend's voice and turns around to see Santana Lopez standing there smiling at him slightly.

"Um I can't talk right now Santana, I have to meet Rachel for lunch since she is you know my girlfriend!" Santana frowns.

"Look Finn I still have feelings for you but I'm just going to have to deal with it!" He stopped walking and looked at her sighing.

"Are you being serious Santana because I just got my girl back and I'm not losing her again we have a daughter together!" She rolls her eyes.

"Trust me Finn I had you before little miss Berry came into your life and I could have you again!" She says grinning.

"Why are you doing this Santana I thought you and Rachel were friends!" He said as he kept walking to his locker and opened it when he finally did.

"We are but not best friends and I still have feelings Finn, you were my boyfriend since 7th grade until she showed up!" Santana puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Just stop Santana, I thought we could be friends but your just trying to mess up my relationship with my girlfriend!" He pushed her off.

"When are you going to realize that I will be the girl that puts you on top your last year of high school Finn?" She said not realizing that Rachel is listening to them.

"Why would I go back out with you after you cheated on me with alot of people and treated people like crap!" She glares at him.

"So what Finn, you gave yourself up to that midget and now your thinking your in love with her, what if you get tired of playing daddy?" He sighs.

Rachel always thought about that and she did wonder if Finn would just say to her one day that he can't do it anymore and just break up with her and she didn't know how she felt about that if it ever happened. "Well it's none of your business Santana but I don't plan on leaving her!"

"Well I plan on being Cheerio Caption again next year and I hope we could be together but have your fun for now Finny!" Santana left.

Rachel walked past her and walked up to him frowning. "What if you just leave me one day saying you don't want this?" He grabs her hand.

"Rachel I don't want her or anybody else but you and I love being a dad to Victorie and I promise that I will marry you some day!"

Rachel stares at him sadly and shook her head. "Maybe we shouldn't be together because everybody doesn't seem to want us together Finn!" He shook his head.

"No Rachel don't listen to them alright, we belong together and I love you and Victorie very much and you belong to me forever!" She sighs.

"Sometimes I wish I was back at home in New York with my parents and my little girl but that's never going to happen but I don't regret ever being with you Finn! I just wish we could just be together without any drama and just be one big happy family!" Finn pulls her close and kissed her passionately.

She closed her eyes loving the feeling of his lips on hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she stands up on her tip toes then they pull away.

"Were going to spend the whole summer together baby and nothing is going to stop us from being a family and being in love!" She smiles at him slightly before moving out of his way so he could take all the books out of his locker since it was almost at the end of the day.

"Are you worried that I'm going to leave again?" She shrugss slightly standing there.

"Rachel Barbra Berry I made a mistake cheating you with Trista and santana means nothing to be, I just want you to trust me again!"

She nods slightly still unsure and he closed his locker and took his hand out letting her take it. "Just trust me okay?" She nods pecking his lips.

"Let's get to our last class of the day before school ends for the summer and just you, me and our daughter Victorie will spend the summer together!"

She smiles as they walk off holding hands.

Quinn over heard everything and rushed over to Santana and Trista and pulled both of them into the choir room and locked the door.

"What the hell are you doing Fabray?" Trista asked glaring at the ex cheerio caption making Santana nod in agreement.

"You both need to back off Finn big time because he's pretty much checked out on both you and he's focusing on being a father to Victorie who you two know knowing about and he's madly in love with Rachel so stop!" She demanded.

"Why should we leave Finn alone Rachel Berry doesn't belong with him unlike us!" Santana says smirking. Quinn glares at her.

"You two are so stupid, Finn doesn't want you anymore so just give it up and he's planning on marrying Rachel someday and following her everywhere because she's his world Santana, you both need to get it through your head that Finn found his soulmate in high school and all you care about is being on top but it's not going to matter when your done with high school so please just leave them alone!" They stare at her frowning slightly.

"I guess your right and we are being stupid because there are alot more guys hotter then Finn!" Trista says chuckling.

Quinn glares at them. "That's my cousin your talking about and your right you should find other guys." They sigh.

"I don't care for Finn anymore besides after what happened to Rachel in New York I'm letting them be okay?" Trista says and Quinn nods saying she could leave.

When Trista left Quinn waited before turning back to Santana who was looking bored. "Why are you trying to make her feel worthless?" Santana smirks.

"Because I'm hotter, sexy, taller and a girl with a killer body, Finn should be with me not that midget!" Quinn walks up to her staring right at her.

"Leave them alone Santana, Rachel has been so nice to you and you sang them that song and I'm tired of your fakeness!" Santana chuckles.

"What makes you think I'm being fake Quinn?" Quinn glares at her and puts her bag down.

"Who says your being Real Santana ever seen you got that boob job!" Santana glared at her as they just stand there.

"I want Finn and I'm going to get him back no matter what Fabray and Rachel Berry is not going to stop me from getting him!"

"She might after she finds out that the truth about your lying ways and I'm going to stop you aswell, leave them alone!" Santana rolls her eyes and walked out ignoring Quinn calling her back.

**With Rachel off campus.**

Rachel wanted to be alone for lunch so she told Finn that she would see him at Glee club. She order her meal and waited for her order but she wasn't going to be alone for long because she asked to meet up with somebody. "Rachel Berry?" She heard footsteps and looked up to see the person she was there to meet.

"Shelby Corcoran?" She nods smilling slightly sitting down and Rachel didn't know why she was doing this.

"Why did you give me, Averilyn and Crista up for adoption is the first place Shelby?" She sighs looking at her oldest daughter.

"I had problems when I was 19 years old and I couldn't take care of a child let alone two identical twin girls because I had just started my senior year when I had you two and I wanted to go to New York and follow my dream being on Broadway so I got a call from your parents Leroy and Christina Berry saying that they couldn't have children and I thought great they could take care of my girls the right way knowing that I couldn't!"

"You could of atleast try mom, we needed a mom and you were taking the easy way out and put us up for adoption!" Rachel says fighting her tears.

"I know Rachel trust me I know and I feel like a bad mother for giving you up but it doesn't mean that I never loved you because I did and it was an open adopion aways so I got pictures and letters from them about you girls then I find out that I was pregnant again a year later you girls were born and I was just in my second year of being on Broadway and I couldn't be a mother again so I called your parents and told them and I gave Averilyn and It was still an open adoption but when I heard that your parents died I thought wow my babies are all alone!" Shelby sighs wiping her tears.

Rachel stares at her sadly and gets her food when she's called and she gets it and sits back down!

"Why didn't you contact us then after our parents died?" She grabs Rachel's hand but she pulls away. "Don't touch me!" She demanded.

"I tried to contact you girls really I did but your uncle told me that I wasn't aloud to see you girls ever and I couldn't just back down!"

Rachel frowns staring at her real birth mother wondering if she was telling the truth. "So how did you get my email?" She tells her that ther parents gave it to her a year ago before they died and she nods. "Rachel I want to get to know all three so badly if you would let me!" She nods.

"You mean the four of us because I have a daughter that I adopted last year after I found her in New York sick on a park bench with three suitcases and a teddy bear with her and I brought her home with me and I fed and gave her a bath then we took her to the doctors the next day and she just had a bad cold!"

Shelby stares at her daughter surprised that she as a mother at 17 years old. "Um how did you get to adopt her?" Rachel takes a sip of her drink and talks again.

"I had a lot of up from my parents and we went to go look for her parents and she told that her parents let her there because they didn't want her and I felt so bad for this little 4 year old girl without a home so I got a couple a visits to see how she would be with and I passed so with my parents and the courts permission I got to offically adopt her and I love her so much that I would anything to make her happy but I am also very firm when I have to be and my boyfriend is offically her dad by the courts and he loves her very much and he's a great guy for me and a great dad for daughter Victorie Annabelle Berry!"

"I'm proud of you Rachel really I am and I hope to meet my granddaughter someday!" She was about to say something when the door of the cafe opens and Rachel hears her name being called by her daughter and she turns around to see Finn carrying Victorie on his hip as he walks over to them.

"What are you two doing here and why is Victorie out of school?" Rachel asked giving her daughter a stern look.

"Her teacher called me saying that she wasn't feeling good and she has a slight fever!" Rachel stares at her worried and Finn puts her down and she runs to Rachel.

"Sweetie were you feeling good this morning?" Victorie shook her head no and Rachel feels her head.

"Oh sweetie your warm come sit on my lap then were going to take you to grandma's house then mama and daddy are going to pick you up after were done!"

Shelby stares at her daughter being a great mother to the gorgeous little girl sitting on her lap. "Who is this Rachel?" Finn asked as he sits down with them.

"Um baby this is Shelby Corcoran um mine and my sisters birth mother and she gave all three of us up when she was younger!" Shelby smiles slightly.

"Hi I'm Finn Hudson Rachel's boyfriend and Victorie's father aswell!" Shelby nods awkwardly before staring at her daughter.

"Well Rachel I want to see you and your sisters this summer at some point and hopefully get to know this guy and my granddaughter so please call or email at anytime, I need to run but it was nice meeting you Finn bye guys!" Shelby gets up and waves leaving.

"What was that about Rach?" She sighs looking into his eyes now in tears and Finn stares at her worried.

"That was mine and my sisters birth mom and our parents never told us we were adopted but the second to worst part of this whole thing was that our uncle knew she was trying to contact us after they died and he told her to never try to find us!" He grabs her hand.

"Baby are you sure she's even telling the truth about even contacting you maybe she's just trying to make Mr. Shue look like the bad guy!"

She sighs unsure. "All I know Finn is that my whole life has been a lie and I don't know what to believe anymore!" He wipes her tears away.

"Oh baby I'm sorry you have to go through this but your not alone in this whole thing." She nods and they talk before dropping Victorie off at Finn's mom's house.

After school they leave Victorie there for awhile because they want to talk to Mr. Shue alone. They get there and Crista and Averilyn are in the livingroom talking to each other while Mr. Shue was reading a book. Finn closes the door and Rachel stares at her uncle in tears.

"Rachel why are you crying?" Crista and Averilyn asked concerned. "Baby it's alright just ask!" Finn asked softly rubbing her back.

"How could you tell mine, Crista's and Averilyn's real birth mother to not contact us ever uncle Will?" She asked in tears. Mr. Shue looks at her sighing.

"Rachel did you go see her because if you did you are grounded!" He says firmly. Crista and Averilyn stare at them confused.

"Your not even our real uncle so you have no right to ground me!" She yelled with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Did you tell her to never contact us?" He nods sadly and sighs. "Sis what's going on?" Both girls asked but she ignores them.

"Why would you do that without our parents permission?" He walks closer to her but she backs away.

"Stay away from me uncle will, our parents made a deal with our mother that if something happened to them that we would go back to her and you told her to get lost, what kind of person does that?" He sighs looking at all three girls and Finn and looks down.

"I did it to protect to you girls, she did contact me when it happened and she said that she wanted to atleast get to know girls and I felt it wasn't right because would have been hurt knowing that your parent's lied to you and it was already too late you were living with me!" Crista frowns.

"Wait were adopted all three and you and our parents never bothered to tells us?" Crista asked getting angry.

"I'm sory girls but I didn't want to see you get hurt more after losing your parents and I didn't want to lose you girls again!" They stared at them shaking there head.

"You don't get to say you cared about our feelings because there all lies you and our parents are fake and I-I can't trust you!" Averilyn runs to her room in tears.

Crista and Rachel stare at him. "If you want us to trust you again then let us atleast get to know our mother!" He sighs.

"I can't do that girls what if she just leaves again and you get heartbroken?" They glare at him.

"Then let us deal with it and you owe for lying all these years!" Finn wraps his arms around both girls. "Girls why don't you just cool down and go to your rooms!"

They nod ignoring there uncle and Finn stared at his favorite teacher. "You have alot of work to do to earn there trust back!" He sighs looking away.

"Trust me I know and I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure my girls aren't going to get hurt again and I will make sure of it!"

Finn nods before going to pick up Victorie. Will picks up his cell phone and dials Shelby's number. "Hello?" He glares at the wall.

"It's Will Shuester and if you want to be in Rachel's, Averilyn's and Crista's life then you make a meeting with me first got it?" He demanded.

"Don't worry Will I'm not trying to take them away from you ever but Your fight I will make a meeting with you and I will get to know my daughters and my granddaughter Will!" He sighs angrily. "You better not mess this up Shelby I will be hearing from you!" He demanded.

"Oh Trust me I will not give up on seeing my girls and I promise I won't mess it good bye Will!" He hangs up and turns around to see Rachel.

"Rachel please don't hate me forever!" She nods sadly looking like she was crying.

"I could never hate anybody but I can't trust you right now!" He nods as she walks back to her room and Will sighs feeling stupid for hiding it from the girls.

**Well that's the end of my story but don't worry it's not over yet, the Sequel will be out soon watch out for it. Bye.**


End file.
